A pesar del tiempo
by SMaris
Summary: Es un R/Hr 100% Se reencuentran después de varios años y descubren que eso que creían olvidado en realidad no lo estaba. ¿Pero será fácil esta vez decir eso que se debió decir antes? ¡COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Podía ver a distancia a una persona corriendo a su encuentro.

Su ondulado cabello se movía conforme el aire lo azotaba con delicadeza... Un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en el rostro le indicaban que estaba feliz de verlo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte...-le dijo en un susurro al oído mientras lo abrazaba.

Hacía muchos años que anhelaba verlo. Todas las noches imaginando el mágico reencuentro, hasta que por fin se había dado...

Había vuelto a ver esos azules ojos risueños, siempre acompañados de una simpática sonrisa. Esa misma sonrisa que durante tantos años, y aún en la actualidad, la habían cautivado y atraído de una forma poco inocente.

Y su pelo... Su pelo parecía fuego bajo los rayos del sol.

Ron le correspondió el abrazo a Hermione, y ambos amigos se fundieron en él.

-Cómo has estado?-le preguntó él, después de haberse separado de ella a regañadientes.

-Bastante bien. Aunque un poco sola-le contestó ella, a la vez que se dirigían hacia la salida del aeropuerto-Ya sabes, Harry se fue de vacaciones con Ginny a París. Sé de buena fuente que le propondrá matrimonio ahí mismo...-le dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Tanto Ron como Hermione, a sus veinticinco años, habían estado esperando con ansias ese momento, la unión entre Harry y la menor de los Weasley.

-Hablando del tema...-empezó Ron, entrando al auto de Hermione, del lado del acompañante-Estás de novia? O casada? Con hijos?-quiso saber, muy ansioso por la respuesta.

Hermione rió. Esperaba aquella pregunta. Y estaba feliz por la respuesta que iba a dar.

-No, Ron. Estoy sola... Desde que tengo memoria-le dijo con simpleza.

-O sea, que no has estado con nadie desde los 17?-le preguntó, sin poder creérselo.

-Exacto-respondió Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un rato que les pareció interminable.

-Y tú?-quiso saber ella.

-Pues... Tampoco he estado con alguien-le dijo Ron-Eso de estar para no perder el ritmo no es lo mio...-agregó.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Siempre supo que Ron no era como los demás. Que sólo pensaban en perder la virginidad antes de la graduación. No, él quería esperar al momento indicado, y con la mujer indicada.

La mujer indicada ya la tenía, sólo faltaba el momento.

Había sido un cobarde cuando, durante el período escolar, nunca se había atrevido a confesarle todo lo que sentía. Y las vueltas del destino los había vuelto a cruzar... y la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, y no la desaprovecharía.

-Que raro que no tengas novia...-le dijo Hermione, curiosa por ver su reacción.

-Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó Ron, alzando una ceja.

-Siempre has sido muy apuesto. Las chicas morían por ti-le explicó-No dudo que ahora también lo hagan...-agregó.

Ron encogió los hombros.

-Si lo hacen, no me doy cuenta...-dijo distraídamente.

-Será porque hay alguien en tu cabecita?-le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

-Puede ser...-le contestó Ron, cabizbajo y con el rostro sonrojado- i Si supieras que sólo pienso en ti /i -pensó mientras observaba los ojos café de la castaña, puestos en el camino, y su sonrisa aniñada que tanto lo calmaba, pero que a la vez no lo dejaba dormir por las noches...

Volvieron a quedarse callados.

Llegaron a la casa de Hermione, en donde Ron, luego de una no muy extensa discusión, había accedido a quedarse.

Ella lo acompañó al cuarto de huéspedes, contiguo al suyo. Lo dejó solo para que se acomodara y se duchara.

Hermione no perdió tiempo, por lo que se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió sencilla pero elegante y fue hasta la sala, donde Ron la esperaba para ir a cenar.

-Luces preciosa...-le dijo Ron con una sonrisa encantadora, provocando que Hermione se ruborizara.

Él tomó la mano de la Hermione e hizo que diera una delicada vuelta.

-Has cambiado muchísimo...-agregó con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias-le dijo Hermione, sin poder evitar perderse en la azul mirada del pelirrojo-Tú también has cambiado... Y te ves muy bien...-agregó sonriéndole.

-A dónde va a llevarme, señorita Granger?-bromeó Ron, subiéndose al auto nuevamente.

-Qué le parece el "Palace", señor Weasley?-le dijo Hermione, siguiéndole el juego.

-No lo conozco... Pero confío en tus decisiones-le dijo Ron.

Durante el trayecto hacia el restaurante "Palace", ambos jóvenes comentaban y se informaban sobre sus vidas.

Ron había ido a Francia luego de terminar en Hogwarts, para comenzar en la "Universidad Avanzada de Ciencias Económicas", en donde le había ido muy bien, convirtiéndose así en un reconocido e importante inversionista.

En cuanto a Hermione, el jefe del departamento de investigación del Ministerio de la Magia, había descubierto el talento natural que portaba la joven, por lo que se había convertido en una importante investigadora profesional.

Llegaron a las puertas del "Palace", en donde un joven se encargó de estacionar el auto.

Los dos amigos entraron a la recepción del restaurante.

-Hice una reserva a nombre de Hermione Granger-le dijo ella al recepcionista.

Enseguida, el acomodador los guió hasta su mesa.

-Y cómo te trató Francia?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Bastante bien-contestó Ron-Tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi hermano a Fleur y a mi sobrina-agregó refiriéndose a Bill y Fleur y a la pequeña Anne-Claire.

Volvieron a quedarse callados mientras les traían la comida...

Luego de cenar, Hermione condujo hasta el muelle, justo al lado de donde habían instalado la feria.

-Extrañaba mucho Londres...-dijo Ron en un suspiro, apoyándose con las manos en los bolsillos, en la baranda, de espalda al mar.

-Sólo Londres?-le preguntó Hermione, desilusionada.

Ron soltó una risita suave.

-Por supuesto que no!-aclaró-Claro que extrañaba mucho a todos...-le dijo-En especial a ti...-agregó suavemente.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron fugázmente.

-Supongo que porque no había nadie que te acomodara bien los horarios...-le dijo Hermione.

Los dos amigos rieron juntos, recordano viejos tiempos.

-No...-le respondió Ron-Supongo que porque allá las chicas no buscan tu amistad, a menos, claro, que tengan o tengas novia...-le dijo-Nadie es mejor amiga que tú...-agregó.

Hermione le sonrió. No esperaba esa respuesta.

Tendría que empezar a olvidarse del pelirrojo si es que quería casarse algún día.

Por qué no había podido decirle que ella era la única que completaba su felicidad? Que era ella quien lo hacía sentirse vulnerable?

-En qué piensas?-quiso saber Hermione, apoyada en la baranda, mirando hacia el mar.

-En la escuela...-le contestó Ron, y Hermione alzó una ceja-En Hogwarts-aclaró-Más precisamente en el último año-le dijo-Cuando decidiste independizarte de nosotros... Cuando te pusiste de novia con Brighton-le dijo, e hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Recuerdo que nos peleamos por eso...-dijo ella nostálgica.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ese Brigton no me cae para nada bien-le decía Ron a Hermione, de regreso al castillo después de una agobiante clase en los invernaderos.

Harry se había apresurado a salir de la clase y dirigirse al aula de Transformaciones, por donde salían los de sexto año.

-Nadie te cae bien, Ron-le replicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, señal de enfado en la castaña.

-Oh, vamos Hermione!-se quejó Ron-A simple vista se nota que él busca algo más de ti que sólo tu compañía...

-Ron, yo sé perfectamente que esto lo dices porque no soportas que Harry esté con tu hermana, que yo esté con Brighton y tú estés solo!-le gritó Hermione, muy enojada.

Ron la tomó del brazo y la obligó a que lo mirara.

-Lo digo porque quiero protegerte-le explicó él.

-POR QUE TE METES EN MI VIDA!?-le preguntó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo la varonil mano de aquel chico que amaba tanto sujentando su brazo.

-PORQUE ERES MI AMIGA Y QUIERO LO MEJOR PARA TI!

Qué idiota era! Había tenido la oportunidad de decirle todo y no se lo había dicho.

-DEJAME VIVIR MI VIDA! Y PREOCUPATE POR VIVIR LA TUYA!-le gritó Hermione, zafándose de Ron y corriendo escaleras arriba.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Pero tenía razón o no?-le preguntó Ron.

-No me di cuenta de que sólo querías protegerme...-le dijo Hermione-Perdóname...

-_Sólo quería tenerte para mi solo..._-pensó Ron-Ya sabes que estás perdonada...

-Qué te parece si vamos?-le preguntó Hermione, tras unos minutos de silencio-Está refrescando...

Ron se sacó su sweater y se lo puso en los hombros a Hermione, quien le sonrió dulcemente, en gesto de agradecimiento.

-Vamos-le dijo Ron y ambos se encaminaron hacia el auto.

El trayecto hacia la casa de la castaña fue silencioso.

-Supongo que iremos a visitar a tus padres mañana, no?-le preguntó Hermione, que lo había acompañado hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Iremos?-preguntó Ron, algo perplejo por la pluralidad.

-Claro!-le dijo Hermione-Acaso crees que porque tú no estabas yo he dejado de ver a las personas que considero mi segunda familia?-le preguntó-No señor... Yo aprecio mucho a tus padres...

Ron sonrió.

-Por supuesto que voy a ir a ver a mis padres...-le dijo Ron.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, observándose el uno al otro sin poder creer que se tenían enfrente, sin creer que a pesar de ocho años, su amistad aún estaba ahí, aunque sus anhelos de conservar esa amistad no fuesen demasiado fuertes.

-Que bueno es poder volver a verte otra vez...-dijo Ron en un susurro, casi se podría decir que las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

Hermione lo miró con añoranza.

Ron avanzó hacia ella y le dio un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana...-le susurró al oído antes de separarse. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se encerró en el cuarto.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, parada delante del cuarto, sin reaccionar a lo que había pasado.

Con una sonrisa enamorada en el rostro, y llevándose una mano al lugar en el que Ron la había besado, caminó torpemente los pocos metros hacia su cuarto.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir en la noche? Ni siquiera la múscia clásica, su fie compañera por las noches, podría lograr que lo hiciera ¿Cómo se suponía que viviría de ahora en más con la presencia de Ron a su alrededor? Oliendo su perfume cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche... ¿Cómo se suponía iba a poder resistir la imperiosa tentación de besarlo, de abrazarlo y sentir en su piel toda la esencia que él derramaba?

Se acostó, apagó el velador y se quedó acostada de lado, mirando el espacio vacío que había a su derecha, en la cama de dos plazas. No sabía cómo, pero podía jurar que escuchaba y sentía la respiranción de Ron aún sobre su cuello, tal cual como la había sentido en ese simple "Hasta mañana..."

Ron cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó la espalda en ésta.

Se dio vuelta lentamente y apoyó una mano en la puerta. Podía aún sentir la presencia de ella frente a la puerta.

Se quedó unos momentos más ahí con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escuchó otra puerta cerrarse unos metros más allá del cuarto.

Caminó hacia la cama mientras se iba sacando la ropa, quedándose únicamente con los bóxer negros.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos, no podía dormirse... Dio varias vueltas hasta que se quedó mirando el espacio que quedaba sin habitar a su izquierda, en esa cama de dos plazas que parecía tan vacía e inmensa... Faltaba alguien... Y ya sabía quién.

-_¿Qué me está pasando?_-se preguntó Ron-_Pensé que ya había podido olvidarla... Que ya había podido superar su ausencia..._-se quejó-_¿Pero cómo puede alguien olvidarse de semejante mujer?_-volvió a cuestionarse-_¡No se puede!_

Soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Que bien olía su piel...

Sonrió al acordarse lo cerca que había estado de su cuello, y el impresionante control que tuvo que tener sobre sí para no besarlo...

Pero cómo haría para controlarse la próxima vez si la cercanía fuese aún mayor?

Volvió a sonreír.

Eso lo sabría cuando pasara, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que no podría controlarse...

* * *

**Holaa!! Cómo están? Espero que bien...**

**Es la primera vez que publico acá.. Y la verdad es que me costó bastante, jeje..**

**Espero que les guste este primer capítulo..**

**Díganme lo que les pareció!!**

**Besos grandess!!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap****ítulo 2**

****

El despertador sonó a las nueve y media de la mañana obligando a la castaña a despertarse de aquel maravilloso sueño en el que Ron y ella estaban juntos.

Estiró la mano y apagó el despertador.

Se quedó unos cinco minutos más en la cama y luego se levantó, se puso la bata, algo corta, sobre el corto camisón de seda color violeta.

Se lavó la cara en el baño del cuarto, se cepilló los dientes, el pelo... Y bajó a la cocina para desayunar.

En el trayecto hacia la cocina, pasó por el living, y vio sobre el sillón el sweater de Ron. ¿Debía despertarlo?

No, lo dejaría dormir. Que se despertara cuando se le acabara el sueño.

Rió.

Si hacía eso entonces no se despertaría jamás. Lo dejaría dormir hasta las once y luego sí, iría a despertarlo.

Desayunó mientras leía el periódico que recibía todos los días por la mañana, cuando sintió un suave golpeteo en la ventana.

Volteó la cabeza para encontrarse a la lechuza que le alcanzaba "El Profeta".

Le gustaba leer ambos diarios, tanto el muggle como el mágico. Le gustaba estar bien informada de todo.

Ron aún no despertaba, y eran las diez.

Hermione subió a su cuarto y bajó con su notebook a la sala. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, puso su computadora en su regazo y la abrió.

Pero su vista quedó clavada en el sweater aún en el respaldar del sillón de enfrente.

Dejó la computadora a un lado y se acercó al sillón en donde estaba. Se sentó y lo agarró. Hundió su cara en él y respiró profundo. Tenía mucho olor a él, a Ron.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se había asomado en su rostro.

El teléfono la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Corrió a atender.

-_Hola cielo..._-le dijo Molly.

-Hola Molly¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Hermione, contenta por el llamado.

-_Yo muy bien¿y tú?_

-¡Muy bien!-le contestó Hermione, aunque no hacía falta que lo dijera. Claramente su tono de voz daba a entender que estaba muy contenta.

-¿_Puedo suponer el motivo?_

Ella siempre había querido ver a su hijo con Hermione. Había logrado tomarle mucho cariño a la "mejor amiga" de Ron.

Hermione rió.

-Supones bien...-le dijo Hermione.

Aún no sabía cómo era que había podido admitir frente a la señora Weasley que amaba demasiado a Ron. Pero sabía que Molly guardaría el secreto.

-¿_Pudiste convencerlo de que se quedara?_-quiso saber.

-Sí, Molly. Pude convencerlo... Ahora está durmiendo, como siempre-le dijo Hermione en una risa.

-_Pues tendrás que despertarlo…_-le dijo Molly-_Los esperamos para almorzar…_

-Que bien! Será un gusto ir!-le dijo Hermione emocionada-Entonces en dos horas más o menos estaremos allá...-agregó.

-_Muy bien, cielo... Adiós..._

-Adiós...

Hermione colgó el teléfono y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto en el que estaba Ron.

Tocó la puerta suavemente. Nada. Volvió a tocar más fuerte. Nada.

Intentó abrir la puerta. Por suerte estaba abierta.

En un principio se quedó paralizada en la puerta. No podía creer la maravilla que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero los débiles rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana a medio cerrar eran suficientes para que Hermione pudiera contemplar la figura tendida en la cama.

Claramente podía darse cuenta de que le había costado dormirse. Había dado muchas vueltas en la cama, por lo que en ese momento se encontraba enroscado entre las sábanas.

Pero no era eso lo que había paralizado a Hermione, sino la "forma" en la que había quedado. Estaba tapado hasta la cintura pero con la pierna derecha destapada, acostado boca abajo y abrazando a la almohada, lo que marcaba notablemente sus bíceps trabajados, así como que su torso desnudo dejaba que Hermione apreciara su espalda bastante fuerte.

Soltó un suspiro. Una vez compuesta, se acercó lentamente hacia la cama.

-Ron...-susurró, pero al parecer su amigo se encontraba en el quinto sueño-Ron-dijo un poco más fuerte, pero aún así no lograba despertarlo.

Se sentó en la cama y acercó sus labios a su oído.

No abrió ni la boca para hablar. Ron ya se había despertado y en ese momento su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del de Hermione.

Esa azul mirada la miraba tan interrogante, pero con un dejo de deseo a la vez. ¿Pero deseo de qué¿Por qué?

-Eh...-empezó Hermione, separándose lentamente-Venía... A... Despertarte porque...

Ron se había dado vuelta mirando hacia arriba, permitiéndole nuevamente a Hermione observar su desarrollado cuerpo. Esta vez, Hermione observaba deleitada su marcado abdomen y su ejercitado pecho.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Ron, divertido por la reacción de la chica, que en ese momento se encontraba algo sonrojada.

-Llamó tu madre para avisarnos que nos espera para almorzar...-le dijo Hermione, volviendo su mirada a él.

-¿Llamó?-preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

-¡Ah! Sí...-dijo Hermione empezando a reír-Verás... Tu padre insistió en que le enseñara a usar un teléfono... Y... Ya ves...

-Ah... Bien...-dijo Ron.

¿Por qué era que siempre terminaban en un incómodo silencio?

-Bueno. Supongo que querrás cambiarte...-empezó Hermione, poniéndose de pie-Estaré abajo...-agregó, saliendo de la habitación.

Ron volvió a tenderse en la cama y sonrió. Tan cerca la había tenido...

Se dio una ducha y bajó.

-¡Ron, cielo!-lo saludó la señora Weasley efusivamente-¿Cómo estás¡Estás grande¿Has comido bien? Ay, sé que no hay nada como mi pastel manzana...-agregó.

Ron se rió y le correspondió el saludo, lo mismo hizo con su padre.

-¿No han tenido noticias de Harry y Ginny?-le preguntó Hermione a Molly mientras almorzaban.

-Ginny llamó ayer por la noche...-dijo la señora Weasley con un brillo muy intenso en los ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Van a casarse!-les dijo por fin.

Hermione y Ron se miraron con idénticas sonrisas de complicidad.

-¡Eso es fantástico!-dijo Ron-Por cierto... ¿Harry en qué anda?-quiso saber.

-Harry es jugador de Quidditch, de la selección. Uno de los más codiciados... Y no sólo por los equipos...-le dijo Hermione, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y mi hermana?-volvió a preguntar Ron.

-Ella es periodista para "El Profeta" y "Corazón de Bruja"-le dijo Molly.

-¿Algo así como Rita Skeeter?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí y no-le dijo Hermione-Ella es mucho mejor y más respetada... Además de muy conocida...

El almuerzo siguió igual. Preguntas por acá y por allá. Risas y comentarios.

-¿Me acompañas a Gringotts?-le preguntó Ron a Hermione-Necesito hacer un par de cosas...-agregó.

-Claro, vamos...

Ambos chicos se despidieron de los padres de Ron, y se dirigieron hacia el Callejón Diagon.

Ron y Hermione caminaban risueños y muy a gusto por el Callejón, siendo observados por todos con caras de asombro.

-¿Quieres un helado?-le preguntó Ron, con una sonrisa infantil, cosa que compró enseguida a Hermione.

-¡Dale! Pero... Hay mucha gente...-le dijo ella.

-No te preocupes... Vuelvo enseguida. Espérame aquí-le dijo él y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedó parada cerca de la puerta, justo al lado de donde estaban dos chicas que miraban hacia adentro muy curiosas.

-¿Estás segura que era Ron Weasley?-le preguntó la rubia a la amiga.

-Estoy segura... Pero no puedo verlo...-le respondió la morocha a la amiga, en puntitas de pie para intentar ver entra varias personas que se encontraban en la heladería.

-A lo mejor te pareció...-volvió a hablar la rubia.

-¡No, Marilyn¡Estoy segura!-le dijo la morocha.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Si supieran quién era ella y de quién era amiga.

-¡Ahí viene!-le dijo Marilyn a su amiga, emocionada.

Ron salió de la heladería sin fijarse en las dos chicas que le hacían ojitos y que hacían poses en la entrada.

-Aquí tienes...-le dijo Ron a Hermione, entregándole un helado-De frambuesa y chocolate...

-¿Aún recuerdas mis gustos?-le preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo olvidarlos?-le respondió Ron, con una sonrisa enamorada.

Hermione le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Vayamos...-le dijo Ron, y ambos se alejaban de la heladería.

Hermione les dio una última mirada a las chicas que se miraban entre sí incrédulas y celosas.

Entraron en Gringotts. Ron hizo lo que tenía que hacer y salieron. En el momento en el que salieron, alguien corrió hacia ellos y se enroscó en el cuello de Ron.

Hermione miraba toda la escena confundida.

Ron apartó a la chica de él, y la miró por un instante antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Clémence!-exclamó Ron, contento-¿Cómo estas?

Clémence era una chica delgada, de no más de veinticinco años seguramente, bastante bonita. El pelo lacio, negro y muy brilloso, parecían finos hilos de seda. Y los ojos de un profundo y cristalino color azul, que desde otro ángulo parecían verde agua.

-Muy bien, Ron. ¿Y tú?-quiso saber la chica, que no paraba de hacerle ojitos.

Hermione sintió una necesidad de apartarla de Ron de los pelos. Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Pensando en que seguramente era alguna amiga de Francia, de la Universidad. Pero qué amiga te hace ojitos y te coquetea descaradamente? Bueno... Hermione era su amiga, pero no hacía eso... ¿O sí?

-Bien...-le respondió, y luego se dirigió a Hermione-Las presento-dijo-Herms, ella Clémence...

Era la primera vez que le decía Herms, y le había encantado.

-Clémence, ella es Hermione...-le dijo Ron a la chica.

-Ah... Hermione...-dijo Clémence con desprecio. Ron le había hablado maravillas de su "amiga" Hermione.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-¿Estás de vacaciones?-le preguntó Clémence a Ron.

-Sí, en eso estoy-le respondió él-Estoy parando en la casa de Herms-agregó ésto último tomando por los hombros a Hermione y atrayéndola más hacia sí.

-Ah...-volvió a decir la chica con el mismo dejo de desprecio-Me tengo que ir...-dijo como si eso fuese lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona-Espero verte de nuevo Ron...-le dijo a éste con una sonrisa conquistadora y una mirada sensual. Se acercó hasta éste y lo besó muy cerca de los labios.

-Adiós...-se despidió con la mano y se perdió de vista.

-Habla muy bien inglés para ser francesa...-le dijo Hermione, con un tono algo frío.

Ron la miró sorprendido por aquel tono.

-Es que no lo es. Ella es inglesa, nació acá, pero los padres son franceses-le explicó-¿Vamos¿Qué quieres hacer?-le preguntó Ron con una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione se ablandó ante aquel gesto.

-¿Que tal si vamos a un bar que está cerca de mi casa? Es bastante bonito...-le dijo Hermione.

-Vamos entonces...-aceptó Ron.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia aquel bar, "Summer", que quedaba a cuatro cuadras de la casa de Hermione.

-La verdad es muy lindo...-le dijo Ron mientras le apartaba una silla a Hermione para que se sentara, y luego se iba a sentar a su silla frente a ella.

-Gracias... Qué formalidad...-le dijo ella sorprendida-¿Dónde quedó el Ron que era mi mejor amigo?-le preguntó.

-Si no te gusto así puedo cambiar...-le dijo Ron.

-¡No! Me gustas demasiado así...-¡Oops¿De dónde había salido eso?

Ron la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Es decir... No me gustas...-empezó, y Ron arqueó más la ceja-O sea, sí, me gustas...-¿en qué quedamos?

Ron intentaba reprimir una carcajada. Aquella situación lo estaba divirtiendo.

-Bueno... No me gustas...-seguía ella-Pero en realidad sí me gustas...-Hermione cerró los ojos y cerró los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Podía sentir cómo la cara se le ponía roja-O sea... ¿Me entiendes?-le preguntó ella, casi suplicándole que le entendiera.

Ron rió suavemente, creyó que sería descortés reírse a carcajadas de ella.

-Sí, te entiendo Herms...-le dijo Ron, apoyando su mano sobre la de la castaña.

Hermione dirigió su vista hacia la mano de Ron apoyada sobre la suya.

-Ojalá _esa mano pudiera sentirla deslizándose sobre mi cuerpo…_-pensó, y luego se regañó a sí misma por pensar aquello. Poco inocente pero tan anhelado. ¡Vamos! Tenía veinticinco años, era virgen y tenía frente a ella a aquel adolescente que tanto había amado durante el período en Hogwarts, y que se había convertido en un hombre, al cual amaba a cada minuto más.

Esa mano se movió de la suya y fue directo hacia su barbilla.

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Ron, levantando su cabeza para que lo mirara.

A Hermione no le salió ninguna palabra de la boca, por lo que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Ron deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Hermione.

-_Como me lo imaginaba_-pensó-_Tan suave y tersa... ¿Me pregunto qué se sentirá tenerla en contacto con mi cuerpo?_-volvió a pensar... Pero no se sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrado a que en un momento se encontrara leyendo, sí, leyendo, y al otro se encontrara pensando en ella de una forma algo, diría bastante, indecente.

Ron apartó la mano de la mejilla de Hermione, antes de que eso se volviera adictivo.

Hermione lo miró algo sorprendida.

-Tenías una basurita...-se excusó él.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

Pidieron unos tragos y esperaron a que se los trajeran.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó alguien a espaldas de la chica-¿Hermione Granger?-volvió a preguntar.

Ron y Hermione miraron a quien les hablaba.

Un hombre alto, atlético, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos miel, y con una sonrisa encantadora que a Ron le hacía recordar a Gilderoy Lockhart.

-¡Bruce!-exclamó Hermione, emocionada-_Llegó la hora de la venganza..._-pensó con malicia-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó al chico, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo con efusividad.

-Yo muy bien... ¿Cómo estás tú?-le preguntó Bruce a Hermione.

-Bien, muy bien. Disfrutando de estas calurosas vacaciones...-le contestó la chica-Veo que tú también estás de vacaciones-comentó-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

-Si no molesto...-agregó lanzándole una mirada algo fría a Ron.

-No, para nada...-le dijo Hermione-Bruce... Él es Ron. Ron, él es Bruce-los presentó.

Bruce miró aún con mayor desagrado a Ron al enterarse quien era.

-Así que él es el famoso Ron Weasley, eh?-le preguntó-Herms nos ha hablado mucho de sus amigos...-le explicó el chico a Ron.

Ron asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Ese tipo no le inspiraba confianza, y su mirada era un tanto ruda para con él.

-Él trabajaba conmigo hasta que se fue a New York...-le dijo Hermione a Ron-Era un gran compañero-agregó regalándole una sonrisita a Bruce, quien se la devolvió.

Les trajeron los tragos, y Bruce pidió el suyo.

Ron bufó disimuladamente de mala gana.

Y lo que quedó de la tarde se la pasaron, más bien Hermione y Bruce, hablando muy animadamente.

-Bueno, Herms, fue un verdadero placer volver a verte...-le dijo Bruce, poniéndose de pie-Pero debo irme, tengo que ir a cenar con mis padres. Sigues viviendo donde siempre?-le preguntó.

-Por supuesto...-le contestó Hermione.

-Entonces a lo mejor me de una vuelta un día de estos antes de regresar...-le dijo él.

-Pasa cuando quieras... O sino llama... Sigo teniendo el mismo teléfono...

-Muy bien... Adiós linda...-le dijo Bruce, besándole tiernamente la mejilla-Adiós Ron, un gusto conocerte...

-Lo mismo digo-le dijo Ron, con falsedad.

Bruce se perdió de vista al salir del bar, y Ron y Hermione lo imitaron unos instantes después.

Desde que se había ido el amigo de Hermione, ninguno de los dos hablaba, y Ron se mostraba algo frío.

-No has hablado en lo que restó del día...-le dijo Hermione suavemente, una vez que llegaron a la casa de ésta última.

-No tenía de qué-respondió Ron, secamente.

-Estás así por lo de Bruce?-Hermione pensó que sería mejor ser directa.

Ron la miró fijamente y en silencio por unos segundos y luego apartó la vista.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, en donde aún estaba el sweater de Ron.

Ron se encogió de hombros por fin.

-Pues no sé por qué te has puesto así-le dijo Hermione, haciendo notar su enfado.

-Yo tampoco sé por qué te estás enojando en este momento...-afirmó Ron.

-Yo!?-le preguntó Hermione, elevando el tono de su vos-Perdóname por decirte que eres tú el que me ha ignorado desde que Bruce se fue. Acaso no puedes aceptar que tenga otros amigos?

Ron no sabía qué decir. No era el momento perfecto para decirle que era porque estaba celoso de él. De hecho, no tendría por qué estar celoso, él fue su amigo por más tiempo que Bruce. Él compartió todas sus aventuras junto a ella, lamentablemente fue el primero en enterarse que tenía novio, fue el que tuvo que soportar ver cómo sus labios eran besados por los de aquel idiota maniático sexual.

-Tienes razón... Lo siento-le dijo Ron-La verdad no sé por qué me puse así, fue una estupidez... A lo mejor es porque... Como eres mi mejor amiga, me cuesta aceptar que tienes una vida... Y que ya no formo parte de ella como antes...-le dijo-Tienes razón en eso...-terminó.

¿Cómo que ya no formaba parte de ella? Eso no era así...

-Hasta mañana...-se despidió Ron, y subió al dormitorio.

-No fue eso lo que quise decir...-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Hermione, pero cuando Ron ya no la escuchaba-Maldita sea! Tengo que aprender a medir las cosas antes de decirlas...-se maldijo así misma-Por qué tenía que interpretar las cosas así? No fue eso lo que quise decir!-volvió a quejarse.

Resopló con enfado y se resignó. Se dirigió a su cuarto. Antes de entrar al cuarto observó la puerta del cuarto de Ron, estaba entre abierta. Se acercó sigilosamente y observó por el pequeño espacio que había.

Las luces estaban apagadas, escuchó una maldición por parte de Ron. Por qué maldecía?

Decidió ponerle fin al asunto por ese día y fue a su dormitorio para poder descansar.

Sospechaba que las cosas no serían fáciles...

* * *

**Holaa!! Cómo están??**

**Espero no haerlos hecho esperar mucho.. Pero traté de subir el cap lo más rápido posible!**

**Espero que les guste.. Diganme qué les pareció!**

**Besos enooooooooormess!!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ese día, claramente no era su día. Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Primero, por la mañana, cuando se estaba duchando se cortó el agua, los del servicio del agua debían cortársela a los del al lado, pero se confundieron de casa, por lo que estuvo más de tres horas aún envuelta en la toalla, por lo menos no había empezado a bañarse cuando se la cortaron, así que sólo estaba mojada. Sospechaba que habían tardado en volver a abrirle la llave del agua debido a que los había tratado demasiado brusca por teléfono.

Después del incidente con el agua, y un poco más tranquila, arrancó su auto y se dirigió hacia el Ministerio, la habían llamado porque debía entregar unos papeles urgentes, unos que le habían asegurado podía postergar para septiembre. Pero en el camino, al auto se le ocurrió rebelarse y dejar a la castaña parada en medio de una de las avenidas principales. Otra hora más hasta que llegara el remolque, a eso había que añadirle la media hora que tardó en conseguir aunque sea un remise, parecía que a todo el mundo se le había ocurrido ir en remise al trabajo ese día.

Al trabajo había llegado cinco minutos tarde, por lo que obtuvo un regaño de parte de su jefe, pero quien supo entender enseguida las eventualidades sucedidas. Por lo que en ese momento parecía que las cosas se habían calmado un poco¿o no?

-¡MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTAN LOS PAPELES!-gritaba la castaña en ese momento, parada frente a un mueble de cinco cajones, que estaba al lado de su revuelto escritorio.

-Bueno, Herms, tampoco es para tanto...-le decía James McPherson, su compañero de trabajo, que en ese momento estaba necesitando unos papeles, unos que Hermione no encontraba.

-¡TE ASEGURO QUE HOY NO ES MI DIA!-seguía diciendo muy alterada Hermione-PERO ES QUE ¡TIENEN QUE ESTAR ACÁ¡ESTOY SEGURA QUE LOS GUARDÉ ACÁ!-decía aún más desesperada-¿Los necesitas muy, muy, muy, muy urgente?-le preguntó más calmada.

-Eh... No... No, tranquila, búscalos con tiempo... Te dejaré sola...-le dijo James, con un dejo de temor en la voz.

James salió de la oficina y se encontró a un par que miraban intrigados hacia la oficina de la chica. Se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-Traten de no desesperarla, de no presionarla... Está muy alterada...-les dijo James, bromeando-Parece un dragón echando fuego por la boca.

-_TE ESCUCHE MCPHERSON!_-le gritó Hermione desde la oficina.

Todos afuera rieron.

-TE ADORAMOS HERMS!-le contestó James, y cada uno siguió haciendo lo que debía.

-Papeles, papeles... ¡Malditos papeles!-dijo exasperada, revolviendo en su escritorio-¡Ahora ni sé dónde dejé los que estaba mirando!-dijo más alterada-Bien Hermione, debes calmarte...-se decía así misma. Se recostó en su asiento-Respira profundo... Y exhala... Respira profundo y exhala...-eso fue lo que hizo unas cinco veces-Ahora... Ordenarás estos papeles...-volvió a decirse, y comenzó a revisar uno por uno los papeles, apartándolos en distintas pilas-¿¡Sentencia catorce!?-exclamó horrorizada-¡Esto ni siquiera es mío!-volvió a exclamar, estaba volviendo a perder la paciencia.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Se puede pasar?-le preguntó Beatrix Doyle, su amiga del trabajo.

-Sí, sí, sí, pasa...-le dijo Hermione, sin apartar la vista de los papeles e informes que había sobre su escritorio.

-Eh... Sólo venía a decirte que Dolton necesita los papeles urgentemente...-le dijo la chica con temor.

Hermione sólo se limitó a resoplar demasiado enfadada.

-Está bien... Dile que enseguida los tendrá...-le respondió.

-Muy bien...-le dijo Doyle, y salió de la oficina más aliviada.

Hermione dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se concentró en buscar los papeles y el informe para Dolton, una persona que no le agradaba demasiado, pero que sin embargo debía respetar si era que quería conservar su puesto en el Departamento de Investigaciones.

Los ojos se le iluminaron cuando por fin encontró los papeles. No tardó ni dos minutos en enviárselos a Dolton.

Cuando por fin se sentó para descansar, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó con mala gana.

-Lo siento Herms...-volvió a entrar Beatrix en la oficina de la chica en cuestión-Pero James me dijo que necesita los papeles ahora...

Hermione no pudo más y estalló en llanto.

Su amiga se desesperó. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa?-quiso saber-Bueno... Es obvio que no es tu día pero...

-Para empezar, me despierta a las tres de la madrugada Dolton para decirme que tengo que venir aquí, siendo que estoy en vacaciones, y siendo que me dijo que no había problemas en que postergara aquel papeleo para septiembre. Después, apenas me metí en la ducha, y ni siquiera me había enjabonado, se me corta el agua. A eso se le suma que se me quedó el maldito auto en medio de la avenida principal...-decía la castaña, desahogándose-Y a todo eso súmale que anoche las cosas entre Ron y yo no terminaron bien...-y eso pareció ser la gota que rebalsó el vaso, porque comenzó a llorar nuevamente...

-De ahí venia la cuestión...-le dijo Beatrix, comprendiendo-Tu alteración viene de anoche... Qué pasó entre tú y Ron-la chica estaba al tanto de todo lo que tenía que ver con Ron y los sentimientos de su amiga hacia el chico.

Hermione le contó en pocos minutos toda la discusión.

-Y entonces él me dijo que entendía perfectamente que yo ya tenía mi vida y que él no estaba incluido en ella...-le dijo Hermione, mientras lloraba-Pero tú sabes perfectamente que él es una parte muy importante para mi vida...

-Yo sí lo sé, Herms. Pero él no lo sabe...-le aclaró Beatrix.

-¿Tú dices que debo decírselo?-le preguntó Hermione, horrorizada ante esa idea.

-Míralo de ésta forma... Si la vida volvió a cruzarlos... Es porque algo debe suceder... ¿Entiendes?

-Pero yo no creo que él sienta algo por mí...

-Pero si no lo siente ahora lo va a sentir después... Tú sólo conquístalo...-le aconsejó su amiga, pícaramente-Ya sabes... Llévalo a un lindo restaurante... Ah, no... Eso le corresponde a él. Bueno... Si salen por la noche, vístete sexy, sensual y nada extravagante, okay?

-Sí, pero... Él está enojado conmigo...

-Intenta hablar con él. Explícale lo que en verdad quisiste decirle-volvió a aconsejarle Betrix-Dile que lo que en verdad quisiste decirle es que... Tú tienes otros amigos además de él y Harry. Como seguramente él tiene amigas... ¿No?

-Bueno... Él me dijo que no tiene amigas. Y sabes, ellas buscan algo más que amistad con él...-le explicó Hermione-Si tan sólo lo vieras... Es muuuy guapo, una excelente persona, una sonrisa encantadora... Su voz te hace temblar... Sin contar que bueno... Ya sabemos que es uno de los más importantes y adinerados inversionistas, pero... Eso es lo de menos...-le aseguró Hermione.

-¿Estás segura que no tiene amigas? Alguna debe tener...-le dijo Beatrix.

-Bueno... Está esa Clémence...-le dijo Hermione, con cara de desprecio.

-Clémence?-le preguntó Beatrix, a quien el nombre le sonaba remotamente familiar-Clémence Hérault?-le preguntó, intrigada.

-No sé cómo es el apellido... Pero estoy segura que no es "su amiga"-le dijo Hermione, con total seguridad-Puede que Ron piense que es su amiga, pero estoy segura que ella no lo ve como un amigo.

-¿Cómo es esta chica?-insistía Beatrix.

-Pues... Morocha... Ojos claros, son algo raros, pero bonitos. Ella es bonita, buen cuerpo...-le decía Hermione.

-Claro que ella no está buscando su amistad, si es que hablamos de la misma Clémence¿no?-le dijo Beatrix-Mi primo se casó con una Clémence hace unos dos años... La muy perra lo dejó en banca rota. Es algo así como la viuda negra, sólo que no los mata, simplemente les saca el dinero...

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron pensativas, hasta que la misma idea les vino a la cabeza.

-Hay que investigarla...-dijeron al unísono.

-Para eso tú eres experta...-le dijo Beatrix-Por algo estás acá...

-Tienes razón... Eso es lo que voy a hacer...-le dijo Hermione.

-Pero primero busca los papeles para James...-le aconsejó su amiga.

-¡Ya recordé dónde están!-dijo como si le hubiese venido en un flash de memoria.

-¿Ves cómo las cosas se solucionan pensando con calma?

Hermione rió y se dirigió a otra de las cajoneras llenas de informes que tenía. Le entregó lo que le pedía y Beatrix se fue.

Ella se sentó en su escritorio, con más calma, se puso a ordenar su papeles, una vez que terminó, comenzó con la investigación de Clémence.

-Michael-llamó Hermione desde la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó éste.

-Necesito que me consigas un permiso de acceso a la cámara de archivos...

En la cámara de archivos estaban todos los archivos de investigaciones, y en un cuarto especial, archivos que contenían todos los datos personales de cualquier ciudadano nacido en Inglaterra.

-Pero Herms, la cámara está cerrada en vacaciones...-le dijo Michael.

-No importa, esto es algo muy importante...-le suplicó Hermione.

-Está bien...-le dijo Michael-Enseguida te traigo el permiso... Aunque Dolton está un poco malhumorado... Va a ser un poco difícil... Pero voy a intentarlo...

-Gracias...-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, y volvió a entrar en su oficina.

Se sentó en su asiento y volvió a recostarse en él. Disfrutaba de aquella tranquilidad hasta que volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó Hermione, malhumorada y disgustada por la interrupción a su tranquilidad.

-Espero no molestarte...-le dijo Ron entrando en la oficina de Hermione.

-¡Ron!-exclamó Hermione con sorpresa-¿Qué haces por acá?

-Supuse varias cosas...-empezó-Primero, oí el escándalo esta mañana y ahí saqué mi primera suposición, no habías desayunado. Después, viendo la hora que es, y conociendo tu aplicación hacia el trabajo, supuse que no almorzarías...

Hermione lo miró asombrada pero con una sonrisa. Era increíble cómo, con tan sólo unas pocas palabras, lograba hacerle olvidar todo aquello que la molestaba.

-Así que vine a obligarte a que vayamos a almorzar...-concluyó Ron, con una sonrisa-Conozco un restaurante muy bonito cerca de aquí...

- i ¿Un restaurante/i -se preguntó Hermione, alarmada- i "Pero no estoy ni sexy ni sensual... /i -se alarmó- i Por suerte no estoy extravagante... /i -volvió a pensar.

-Si estás pensando en huir despavorida a tu casa a arreglarte...-empezó Ron, sorprendiendo aún más a Hermione-Yo te diría que no es suficiente... Sea lo que sea que tengas puesto te queda bien... Siempre te ves bien... Así que... No tienes excusas para no aceptar...-le dijo Ron.

-¿Quién dijo que no quería aceptar?-le preguntó Hermione, tratando de que su voz sonara sensual.

-Entonces vamos...-le dijo Ron.

Hermione asintió, y ambos salieron de la oficina.

-Irás a almorzar, Herms?-le preguntó Beatrix, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comprobando quién era su compañía.

-Sí... Vuelvo dentro de un rato...-le contestó ella, con la misma sonrisa.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al restaurante, pidieron la comida y esperaron en silencio hasta que se las llevaron.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Ron, que sonreía y le hablaba animadamente. ¿Se le había pasado el enojo?

-Pero acá todo es dif...-Ron se detuvo al observar que Hermione lo miraba algo perdida-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó.

Hermione le sonrió.

-¿No estás enojado?-quiso saber la castaña.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado?-le preguntó Ron.

-Ron...-Hermione se puso seria-Anoche... Yo...

-Olvídalo...-le dijo Ron, que también se había puesto serio, no quería recordar las dolorosas palabras de Hermione.

-No, Ron... Quiero que quede claro...-empezó Hermione.

-Basta, Hermione. Ya está. Lo dicho, dicho está...-le dijo Ron.

Hermione, que ya de por sí ese día estaba alterada, volvió a estallar.

-¡Por qué no me escuchas!-le susurró bruscamente, para tratar de no llamar tanto la atención.

Ron se quedó paralizado. Era la primera vez en ocho años que la veía llorar. Se había olvidado lo bonita que se veía cuando lloraba.

-Tú interpretaste mal anoche...-le dijo Hermione, casi desesperada-¡En ningún momento dije que no eres parte de mi nueva vida, Ron!

-¿Entonces?-le preguntó Ron, sintiéndose un idiota.

-Como tú tienes a tus nuevas amigas... Yo también tengo a mis amigos...-le explicó Hermione-Pero tú formaste parte del período más especial de mi vida. Fuiste mi mejor amigo cuando era adolescente. Compartimos muchas cosas juntos, Ron... ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a olvidarme de algo así?-le preguntó Hermione-Eres muy importante para mí Ron...-le dijo-No lo soportaría si te perdiera...-agregó cabizbaja.

Ron se quedó callado. ¡Qué idiota era! Había hecho llorar a la mujer que amaba por una mala interpretación... ¿Qué más debía hacer para hacerla sufrir?

-Lo siento...-le dijo Ron, pero sabía que eso no bastaba.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue donde Hermione.

-En serio, Herms, perdóname...-le dijo, y sin pensarlo la abrazó, lo más fuerte que pudo-Fui un idiota, y lo siento... Pero no llores, por favor...-le suplicó.

Hermione le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. ¡Como le gustaba sentir aquella cercanía! Y automáticamente dejó de llorar.

-Sólo si te quedas a mi lado...-le susurró Hermione.

Los dos rieron, y Ron se separó un poco de Hermione y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, y con sus pulgares le secó las lágrimas.

-Supongo que seguimos siendo amigos...-le dijo Hermione, una vez que Ron se sentó nuevamente.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo, Herms...-le contestó Ron, entre aliviado y triste.

* * *

**Hola de nuevooo!! Espero que no hayan esperado mucho..**

**No es la gran cosa este capítulo.. Lo admito.. Pero era para tranquilizarlas aguas.. Ya saben..**

**Jeje..**

**Pero poçrometo que lo que sigue es mejor!**

**Denme su opinión!!**

**Besos grandes!!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap****ítulo 4**

-¡Hola a todos!-saludó alegremente Hermione, en cuanto entró en el trabajo.

-¿Me parece a mí o hay alguien que está de buen humor?-le preguntó pícaramente Beatrix.

-No te parece...-le dijo jocosamente la castaña.

-¿Y tiene que ver cierto pelirrojo?-volvió a preguntarle, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Hermione se rió.

-¿Pasó algo interesante?-quiso saber la chica, mientras seguía a Hermione hacia el interior de su oficina.

-Nos amigamos...-le dijo Hermione, como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo.

-¡Eso es fantástico!-exclamó Beatrix, emocionada.

-Sí...-dijo Hermione en un suspiro, sentándose en su asiento-Es tan dulce... No sé si pueda soportar tenerlo tan cerca y no poder besarlo... Abrazarlo...

-Abrazarlo lo puedes abrazar...-le dijo Beatrix.

-Ya sabes, Betty... Un abrazo amistoso no es lo mismo que un abrazo amoroso...-le aclaró Hermione.

-Sí, eso lo sé...-le dijo Beatrix, sentándose en una silla frente a Hermione-¿Pero qué piensas hacer¿Seguirás sin hacer nada? Ron no va a esperarte toda la vida, y la vida no va a presentarte las oportunidades las veces que tú quieras¿sabes?

-Lo sé, Betty... Pero entiéndeme tú a mi...-le pidió la castaña-Tengo miedo de volver a equivocarme... De volver a confiar en alguien que... En fin, equivocarme. No quiero volver a sufrir...-agregó amargamente.

-¡Pero si conoces a Ron!-le dijo Beatrix, exasperada-¡Sabes que él no sería capaz de hacer algo así¡Él si te quiere no va a hacerte sufrir! Olvídate de tu pasado... Fue una mala pasada, pero te sirvió para darte cuenta de quiénes realmente son los que merecen estar a tu lado... Y Ron es una de esas personas...

-De todos modos...-empezó la castaña-Él no siente nada por mí... Claramente me lo demostró hoy. No quiere perder mi amistad... Es eso...-le dijo Hermione-Ahora... ¿Michael no te dejó el permiso?-le preguntó, dando por concluida la conversación sobre Ron.

-Sí... lo tienes abajo de tu brazo...-le dijo Beatrix, algo enojada porque su amiga hubiera terminado la conversación.

-Oh... Perfecto...-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro-Es momento de desenmascarar a los traidores...-dijo con malicia.

Beatrix salió de la oficina, dejando a Hermione con sus asuntos, los cuales le llevaban bastante tiempo. Era como si Clémence no quisiera que la descubriera. Era muy difícil rastrear sus datos personales. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura, y se lo confirmaban las cuentas del banco, era que tenía mucha plata.

-¿Y me pregunto por qué¡Ja!-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente...

Ron se despidió de Hermione en la puerta del Departamento y decidió que sería hora de dar una vuelta por Londres, para ver qué tan cambiada estaba.

No era que fuese creído, agrandado o egocéntrico, pero no pasaba por alto alguna que otra miradita coqueta de alguna que estaba sentada en un bar, o en la puerta de una tienda, desde adentro de ésta, mientras él miraba la vidriera.

Pero él ni se inmutaba. Él no quería saber nada.

Sus amigos de la U.A.C.E (Universidad Avanzada de Ciencias Económicas) le decían que era un idiota. Simplemente porque rechazaba a todas las chicas, y según ellos, las más lindas. Y eso parecía hacerlo ver más atractivo. Y claro, era el chico difícil de la Universidad¿y eso por qué? Muy pocos sabían el motivo. Hasta que en una de las oportunidades, una de las chicas que le coqueteaba, lo había amenazado que si no decía el motivo por el que no estaba con ninguna chica, haría correr el rumor de que era gay. Así que no tuvo más remedio que confesar que era porque estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, quien había sido su mejor amiga durante Hogwarts, y que después se había convertido en alguien muy presente e importante en su vida.

Pero eso pareció no funcionar, porque las chicas cada vez se ponían más pesadas y acosadoras, pero por muchos motivos. El primero y principal, era muuuuy guapo, el segundo, era el mejor promedio de su clase, jugaba al Quidditch y tenía tiempo para divertirse, el tercero, antes de terminar los estudios, había hecho sus primeras inversiones, sumándole a su cuenta una importante cantidad de dinero, y eso lo convertía en un partido muy tentador, sumándole que estaba solo.

Pero nada de eso parecía importarle a él. Porque su mente siempre estaba en otra parte, siempre que no la tuviera en los estudios o en alguna importante inversión, claro. Y esa "otra parte", tenía cabello castaño, ondulado, ojos café y una piel hermosa, una piel que quería llenar de besos y caricias...

Debía intentar algo más con Hermione? Pero si ella sólo lo veía como un amigo... ¿Acaso no se lo había demostrado? Pero esa frase, "Sólo si te quedas a mi lado...", parecía estar llena de deseo, y las miradas, y las sonrisas. Podía jurar que a veces Hermione lo miraba de una forma distinta a como lo miraba cuando eran amigos, directamente era distinto a como una amiga mira a un amigo... ¿Pero por qué?

Sus piernas le pidieron que se sentara en una mesa de un café, y se bebiera uno.

Se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?-le preguntó al aire.

-¿Qué es difícil?-preguntó una voz femenina frente a él.

Ron levantó la vista sobresaltado y se encontró a un par de ojos azules que lo miraban de una forma extraña e intimidante.

-Eh... Nada...-le respondió Ron-¿Qué hacés por acá?-quiso saber.

-Paseo... Supongo que lo mismo que tú...-le respondió Clémence-¿Quieres que te acompañe? A menos que...-decía mientras estiraba el cuello y miraba hacia adentro del café-Estés con tu amiguita...-agregó.

-Eh... No, estoy solo-le dijo.

-¡Que bien!-exclamó contenta la morocha, y se sentó frente a Ron, clavando sus ojos en los de él-¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?-quiso saber Clémence.

-No lo sé...-le respondió él, sin poder apartar su vista de la hipnotizadora mirada de ella-¿Y tú?

-El tiempo que sea necesario...-le respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada un tanto sospechosa.

-¿Necesario para qué?-quiso saber Ron.

-Para hacer unas cosas que tengo planeadas hacer aquí-le respondió, de la misma forma que antes.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-¿Aún sigues solo, Ron?-le preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Ron-Perdona... Estaba en otra...

-Que si aún sigues solo, ya sabes, sin novia...-quiso saber.

-Ah... Sí...-le dijo Ron, y la chica volvió a sonreír de una forma extraña y sospechosa-¿Por?

-No... Por nada...-le dijo ella-Yo también estoy sola... Supongo que todavía no aparece esa persona indicada... Bueno... En realidad sí existe pero...-agregó, sonrojándose.

-¿Pero...?

-Es un caso perdido... O eso parece... Él como que está en otra...

-¿Con otra chica?

-No, no está con nadie...

-¡Entonces dale para adelante!-la animó Ron-Eres una chica muy bonita... No creo que te ignore...-le dijo Ron.

-¿En serio piensas eso, Ron?-quiso saber la chica, con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Claro!-le dijo Ron.

-¿Y tú¿Por qué no estás con nadie?

-Por lo mismo... Ella está en otra...-le respondió amargamente.

-Mira... Fuiste tú el que me dijo que siguiera para adelante... ¡Haz lo mismo!-le dijo la chica.

-Supongo que tienes razón¿no?-le preguntó Ron-¿Quieres ir a caminar por ahí?-la invitó.

-Sería un placer...-le dijo Clémence, gustosa.

Caminaron por las plazas, los parques y por las calles de Londres hasta que comenzó a caer la noche...

-¿Para dónde vas tú?-le preguntó Ron a Clémence.

-Al Hilton...-le respondió ella.

-Ah, bien... Me queda de paso...-le dijo Ron, y acompañó a su "amiga" al hotel.

-Estuvo linda la tarde...-le dijo Clémence, coquetamente.

-Sí¿no?-le dijo Ron con total tranquilidad, sin imaginar lo que vendría a continuación.

Clémence le sonrió mientras se aceraba a él. Posó sus manos en el cuello del pelirrojo y posó delicadamente sus labios en los de él.

Él se quedó de piedra, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella ya se había separado.

-Adiós, Ron...-lo saludó con la mano y entró rápido a la recepción del hotel y se perdió de vista en el ascensor.

Aún algo aturdido por lo sucedido, continuó su camino hacia la casa de Hermione.

Hermione¿Debía decírselo¿Qué diría ella¿Y si mejor no se lo decía? Sí... Eso era lo que iba a hacer... Secretos los tiene todo el mundo¿no?

Hermione estaba dando vueltas en el living de su casa.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-se preguntaba-¿Y si está con una chica?-volvió a cuestionarse-¡Y eso a ti que te importa!-se regañó-Bueno... Seamos sinceras... Te importa... Y demasiado...

Se asomaba cada tanto a la ventana, para ver si llegaba. En una de las oportunidades, estaba demasiado concentrada intentando identificar si la persona que veía a lo lejos era él o no, hasta que sonó el teléfono, asustándola y haciéndola maldecir por lo bajo.

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella.

-_Hola Herms?_-preguntó una voz masculina al teléfono.

-¡Hola Bruce!-se alegró Hermione-¿Cómo andas?

-_Yo muy bien..._-le contestó él-¿Y_ tú?_

-Muy bien...-le dijo ella-Pasa algo?

-_Eh... Me preguntaba si... Si no tienes planes..._-tartamudeaba Bruce-_Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?-_le preguntó.

Hermione pareció meditarlo unos momentos.

-_Qué me dices_-le insistió Bruce.

-Dale... Vamos...-aceptó Hermione.

No le haría daño salir con su amigo, o sí? Y Ron? Iba a dejarlo solo? Pero ya había aceptado, además, no eran nada como para que él se lo impidiera...

-_Excelente!_-festejó Bruce-_Paso por ti a las ocho?_

-Para las ocho estoy lista entonces...-le dijo Hermione.

-_Listo... Nos vemos Herms..._-se despidió Bruce.

-Nos vemos...-le respondió ella y colgó el teléfono.

Había hecho bien en aceptar? Y qué más da... No era una cita... O sí?

Volvió a acercarse a la ventana, y cuando lo hizo, Ron estaba por abrir la puerta. Hermione le había dado una copia de las llaves para que pudiera entrar y salir.

Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero del apurón se olvidó de un escalón, por lo que terminó sentada en la escalera, al mismo tiempo que Ron entraba por la puerta.

Se quedó parado ahí, mirando los intentos de la castaña por recomponerse.

-Déjame ayudarte...-le dijo Ron y se acercó a ella.

Tomó una mano de ella e hizo fuerza para que ella se parara, y cuando ella lo hizo, instintivamente él apoyó su otra mano en la cintura de la chica para sostenerla atrayéndola más hacia sí.

-Estás bien?-le preguntó Ron a Hermione, muy cerca de sus labios.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Eh... Me iré a dar una ducha...-Hermione rompió el silencio separándose del pelirrojo y subió las escaleras con mayor cuidado esa vez.

Ron se quedó parado al pie de la escalera.

-"Que cerca!"-se lamentó.

Pero en ese momento, otra cosa le daba vuelta en la cabeza.

Clémence. Por qué había actuado de esa manera? Había sido su amiga desde hacía dos años. Una fiel amiga. O por lo menos eso parecía.

Qué decía hacer? Dejar de frecuentarla? No, eso era huir de sus problemas. Lo que debía hacer era sentarse a hablar con ella, y explicarle que en su vida no existía nadie más que Hermione. Que su corazón le pertenecía a ella. Se sentía tan culpable de lo sucedido... Aunque sabía que no tenía la culpa. Sentía que había atraicionado a Hermione, "Su Hermione".

Se había sentado en el sillón y tenía la vista fija en la escalera, claro está, sin mirarla, perdido en su mundo, desconectado de la realidad, cuando el timbre lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-_RON! PUEDES ATENDER?_-le preguntó Hermione desde su habitación.

Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, miró quien era...

"Bruce?"-se preguntó Ron, comenzando a malhumorarse-"Qué hace por acá?"-volvió a preguntarse, mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola, Ron...-lo saludó Bruce con amabilidad, a lo mejor pensaba que como Hermione había aceptado salir con él, la había ganado... Como si fuese un trofeo.

-Hola...-le contestó él, sin expresión-Pasa...-lo invitó a pasar.

-"Como si fuese su casa..."-pensó Bruce con desagrado-"Eso estamos por verlo amiguito..."-volvió a pensar-"Me gustaría ver tu cara cuando me case con Hermione"-seguí pensando, mientras lo penetraba con la mirada.

-"Qué se piensa que es este viniendo a la casa de Hermione así porque sí?"-pensó Ron, de malhumor-"Como si fuese su casa... Ja! Eso quisieras..."-volvió a pensar-"Esa mirada altanera... Me gustaría poder arrancarte los ojos..."-pensó nuevamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Hola, Bruce...-dijo Hermione desde la escalera.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron obligados a romper contacto cuando la castaña habló. Voltearon la cabeza hacia las escaleras.

Bruce sonrió triunfal. En serio pensaba que ella era un trofeo?

Por su lado, Ron contuvo la respiración. Jamás en su vida creyó que vería algo tan hermoso como aquella visión. Era lo más perfecto que hubiera imaginado. Con razón le gustaba tanto. Por fin soltó el aire, y enseguida en su rostro apareció una sonrisa soñadora, de esas que aparecen cuando te quedas embobado con algo o alguien.

Hermione aún se encontraba parada en la escalera. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo que se ajustaba bastante a su figura hasta la cintura, después caía con varios picos de raso del mismo color, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y a penas más abajo. El vestido tenía un escote que no era para nada exagerado, y dejaba mucho a la imaginación. En los pies se había puesto unas sandalias rojas también y que eran bastante altas y la hacían lucir muy fina y sensual.

Observaba divertida la reacción de Bruce, era lo que esperaba...

-"Acaso piensa que soy su trofeo?"-se preguntó la castaña.

Luego volteó la vista hacia Ron, que era lo que más deseaba hacer. Cuál sería su reacción? Y sonrió feliz al darse cuenta de que Ron tenía la misma expresión que ponía cada vez que, en cuarto año, veía a Fleur utilizar sus encantos Veela.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Bruce estiró la mano para que Hermione la tomara.

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta, la que Ron aún mantenía abierta.

-"Así que iba a salir con él y no me dijo nada..."-pensó con furia y dolor-"Que en cuenta que me tiene..."-volvió a pensar.

-Eh... No sé a que hora vuelvo, Ron...-le dijo Hermione, algo tímida.

-No te preocupes...-le dijo casi apretando los dientes-Eres grande... Supongo que sabes lo que haces...-volvió a hablar-Diviértanse...-les dijo.

Hermione pasó a su lado y le lanzó una mirada, la cual apartó enseguida al notar la mirada llena de furia y dolor de parte de Ron.

Ron cerró la puerta con energía tras ellos. Aquel gesto de parte de su "querida amiguita" le había hecho olvidar toda culpabilidad por lo ocurrido con Clémence.

Como se le había ido el apetito y sueño no tenía, se puso a mirar televisión en la sala.

-Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Bruce a Hermione, en cuanto se sentaron en una de las mesas del restaurante más caro de Londres, algo que impresionó a Hermione.

-Qué? Eh... Sí...-le respondió por fin la chica, no muy convencida de aquella respuesta.

En realidad, no quería admitir que la mirada de Ron la había entristecido un poco. Pero de todos modos por qué se había puesto asi? Debía haberle dicho que salía con Bruce? A lo mejor era eso...

-Hmm... No te creo...-le dijo Bruce-Algo tienes...

-Cansancio seguramente... Hoy tuve un día de locos...-le explicó, y en pocos minutos le contó todo lo sucedido, excepto la parte en la que aparecía Ron. Y por qué no le contó lo de Ron? Por qué no quería que lo supiera? Eso ni ella lo sabía.

-Ah...-le dijo Bruce, comprendiendo-Te ves demasiado linda, sabes?-le dijo.

-Gracias...-le respondió Hermione.

Les llevaron la comida y se pusieron a hablar de distintas cosas. Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron a caminar un rato por la ciudad, y luego de eso, Bruce llevó a Hermione, en su auto, hasta su casa.

Bruce se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Hermione. Luego la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Ha sido una buena noche...-le dijo Bruce, tiernamente.

-Sí... Ha sido una buena noche-le dijo Hermione, porque dentro de todo mal no lo había pasado.

-Y bueno... Influyó mucho la compañera que tuve, no?-le dijo.

Hermione rió.

Bruce la agarró desprevenida, la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

Al principio Hermione se quedó paralizada e instintivamente le correspondió el beso...

Ron estaba algo adormecido mientras miraba la televisión, hasta que el ruido de un motor de un auto lo despertó.

Apagó la televisión y se acercó a la ventana. Y Ahí estaban ellos. Miró la hora. Eran las tres de la madrugada.

Los dos se acercaron a la puerta. Bruce le decía algo, ella le respondía. Él volvía a decirle algo y Hermione se reía.

Ron se quedó de piedra ante la ventana, y sintió como el mundo se le caía. Como era empapado por un balde de agua helada. Y una furia incontrolable se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ganas de romper todo... Ganas de llorar. Muchas sensaciones sin sentido. Odio, asco, desilusión, decepción, furia, bronca... Le dolía el pecho, y era un dolor insoportable.

Se apartó de la ventana bruscamente y subió al cuarto, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con mucha más energía.

Aplicó un encantamiento silenciador a la habitación, y comenzó a patear todo lo que estaba en su camino, empezó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra.

Con toda la amargura del mundo se dejó caer en la cama, de espalda a la puerta, ignorando los golpes de Hermione en ésta. La verdad era que no quería hablar con ella.

Cuando fue un poco más conciente rompió el contacto.

Bruce sonrió complacido, mientras que Hermione agachó la cabeza.

-Espero volver a verte...-le dijo él.

Hermione asintió sin saber que más hacer.

-Adiós...-se despidió él.

-Adiós...-le dijo ella con la voz débil.

Bruce se subió a su auto y se fue.

Hermione se quedó parada en la puerta, hasta que decidió entrar.

En cuanto lo hizo, sintió un fuerte portazo en el piso de arriba.

Al instante le vino una sola y atemorizante idea a la cabeza. Ron lo había visto todo.

Hermione se apresuró a ir a la habitación de Ron.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, nadie le respondió, se escuchaba todo muy silencioso. Esperó unos momentos hasta que volvió a insistir, pero nadie le respondía. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

Ron estaba acostado en la cama, vestido, y de espalda a ella.

Hermione derramó un par de lágrimas silenciosamente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde se encerró.

Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? A lo mejor lo que la vida quería era que sufriera... Pero no, no haría eso... Olvidaría de una vez por todas al pelirrojo y comenzaría a vivir su vida. A lo mejor en realidad era eso lo que debía hacer. Por algo se habían vuelto a cruzar, para que pudiera olvidarlo y así vivir su vida como se debía y como se lo merecía...

Ron oyó cuando la puerta del cuarto de Hermione se cerró.

Para qué había vuelto? Sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarse a eso de nuevo... Pero no creyó que fuera a dolerle tanto...

Tras analizar la situación, llegó a la conclusión de que debía apartar a la castaña de su cabeza, de su corazón... De su alma, aunque le costase... Eso es lo que iba a hacer... Y estaba seguro que Clémence iba a ayudarlo...

* * *

**Holaa!! Perdonen que me haya tardado..**

**Pero estuve haciendo un par de coas que me mantuvieron muy ocupada..**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo..**

**Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, no creen?**

**Diganme lo que les pareció..**

**Besos grandes a tooodos!!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo**** 5**

****

Sin saber cómo lo habían hecho, los dos estaban desayunando en la cocina.

Hermione tenía la vista fija en taza de café, al igual que Ron.

_Quédate un momento así,  
No mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar  
Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo  
Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar.  
Tal vez pienses que estoy loco,  
Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar  
Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro  
No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

Ron sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, ninguno de los dos hablaba, mantenían sus miradas fijas en la taza de café, y así era mejor.

No quería mirarla, no quería que lo mirara en el estado en que estaba. Pero tampoco quería dejar de sentir su presencia.

Había estado llorando toda la noche como un niño pequeño. Un niño al que le hubieran quitado el juguete más preciado, sólo que eso era distinto.

Esa angustia y ese dolor no se iban de su pecho, y la sensación de vacío en su estómago no lo abandonaba.

Pero no, no quería que lo mirara... No quería que se diera cuenta que había estado llorando... Sí, llorando por ella.

Su estado era la verdad desesperante. Estaba ojeroso debido a que se había pasado toda la noche pensando... Pensando qué hacer...

_Nunca me sentí tan solo  
Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba  
Que el amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego  
Si lo fuerzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a su final._

Había estado analizando todo hasta que lo entendió... Y cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir a la soledad arropándolo...

Él no era su dueño... Ella no era suya...

¿Pero entonces por qué sentía que la había perdido cuando nunca la había tenido?

Pero el amor era así... Era algo natural, no avisaba cuando llegaba, pero cuando lo hacía se sentía bonito... Pero tampoco avisaba cuando se iba, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de una manera cruel, devastadora... Te arrancaba el corazón sin anestesia, y de pronto te quedabas en la nada. Vacío... Solo... Perdido...

Pero tampoco había que precipitarse... ¿Quién entendía al amor entonces?

No había que forzar las cosas para que no salieran mal... A veces, sin que comenzara nada, terminaba todo.

_Ahora tal ves lo puedas entender,  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel,  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender,  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver... _

Que lloro, por ti,  
que lloro, sin ti...  
Que ya lo entendí,  
que no eres para mí.  
Y lloro… 

Derramó silenciosamente una lágrima, esperando que ella no lo hubiera notado...

Bebió un sorbo de su café.

A lo mejor era que ahora todo le sabía amargo, pero su café no tenía azúcar...

Estiró la mano a la azucarera que estaba en el medio de la mesa, entre Hermione y él.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre él, y otra vez un fuego intenso recorriéndole el cuerpo...

Apartó la mano y sin apartar la vista de su café, regresó su mano a donde estaba.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, y ella seguía sin notarlo.

Ella también miraba su café, con un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento pasando al lado de Ron, sin mirarlo.

Él levantó la cabeza, con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro...

Tenía que aceptarlo... Ella no era para él...

_Nunca me sentí tan solo  
Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba  
Que el amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego.  
Si lo fuerzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a su final. _

Ahora tal ves lo puedas entender,  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel,  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender,  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver...

Que lloro, por ti,  
que lloro, sin ti...  
Que ya lo entendí,  
que no eres para mí.  
Y lloro... 

Y otra vez la soledad se apoderaba de él... Y otra vez volvía a pensar en lo mismo, pero aún así no podía evitar llorar.

¿Por qué seguía llorando por la pérdida de algo que nunca tuvo?

Intentó calmarse, pero no podía...

Pensó que ese era el fin... Ahí terminaba todo... Ahí quedaba sumergido en la oscuridad por lo que restaba de su vida.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina, esperando no encontrarse con Hermione en la sala.

Y para su suerte la chica no estaba.

Subió al cuarto, y ahí se encerró toda la tarde...

* * *

**Holaa!! Sisisisisi.. Es cortísimo! Re triste y todo lo demás.. Pero bueno.. Tenía que tener algo dramático.. Yo soy así.. Lo siento..**

**Pero por lo menos espero que les haya gustado..**

**A lo mejor tarde en actualizar.. No mucho.. 7 u 8 días.. un par más a lo mejor.. Tengo unos problemillas familiares y me voy a ausentar..**

**Pero bueno.. Espero leer sus comentarios.. Buenos o malos.. Los que sean son bienvenidos!**

**Besos enooormes a todooos!!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo**** 6**  
  
Desde que había entrado en la habitación, lo único que Ron había hecho era caminar de un lado a otro...

Las lágrimas ya no estaban, pero la desesperación aún lo invadía sin querer irse.

¿Pero por qué era así de egoísta¿Por qué no dejaba que la castaña tuviera su vida?

Él también se merecía tener la suya¿o no?

Decidido, se acercó a la mesita de luz en donde estaba el teléfono.

Levantó el tuvo y enseguida escuchó la voz de Hermione y la de alguien más, seguramente hablaba con alguien del trabajo. Sin darle importancia, iba a colgar, pero cuando nombró a Bruce, la curiosidad le pudo más.

-_A mi no me engañas, Hermione..._-le decía la voz masculina-_Algo te pasa..._

-_Es cansancio, Bruce... Sólo eso... Pero estoy perfecta, no me pasa nada..._-le dijo Hermione.

-_Entonces, si estás perfecta, vas a aceptar salir conmigo¿no?_-le preguntó Bruce.

-¿_Cuándo?_

-¿_Ahora?_

-_Está bien... Me pasas a buscar¿entonces?_

-_En cinco minutos estoy por allá..._

Ron no se quedó a escuchar la despedida... Colgó silenciosamente el teléfono y comenzó a arreglarse.

Salió de la habitación, a la misma vez que Hermione lo hacía.

-¿Sales?-le preguntó ella, al notar que el chico estaba bastante arreglado.

-Pasaré a buscar a Clémence por el hotel...-le dijo él, así como de pasada-¿Tú?

-Eh... Sí...-le respondió la castaña, con la voz triste de repente, pero Ron lo ignoró.

-Pues que te diviertas...-le dijo Ron-Y... Bueno... De más estás decirte que llegaré tarde...-agregó antes de salir por la puerta.

Hermione, boquiabierta, se dejó caer al sillón.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?-preguntó-Esta mañana parecía que viniera de un velorio...-dijo, a la vez que el motor de un auto le indicaba que Bruce había llegado.

Hermione salió.

Bruce se acercó a ella.

-Hola, linda...-le dijo dulcemente, y apoyó sus labios en los de ella.

Ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó ella, con una sonrisita.

Bruce asintió y se dirigió con la castaña al auto.

Ron caminó hacia el hotel Hilton. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía?

Entró y se dirigió a la recepción.

-Hola...-le dijo a la recepcionista.

-Hola...-le respondió ella, con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Me podría decir en qué cuarto se encuentra la señorita Clémence Hérault?-le preguntó Ron.

-Claro...-le dijo la recepcionista-Subirá o... ¿Prefiere que la llame para que baje?-le preguntó.

-No... Subiré-le dijo Ron.

-Habitación 415, piso 4...-le dijo la recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias...-Ron le sonrió y se dirigió al ascensor.

Salió al pasillo del cuarto piso y comenzó a buscar la habitación indicada.

Cuando la encontró, tocó suavemente la puerta con el puño.

Unos segundos más tarde, una morocha envuelta en una toalla le abrió la puerta.

Ron tragó en seco.

-¡Ron!-exclamó sorprendida la chica-¡Pasa!-lo invitó.

Ron pasó directamente a la sala.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-quiso saber Clémence, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado. Estaba ahí y punto...

-Eh... Decidí hacerte una visita...-le contestó Ron, sin poder evitar mirarle las piernas cuando ella se sentó sensualmente en el sillón.

-Siéntate, por favor...-le pidió ella.

Ron se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Quieres que pida algo al cuarto?-le preguntó, mientras le hacía ojitos coquetamente.

-Eh… No...-negó Ron, algo que decepcionó a Clémence-No prefieres que vayamos... Eh... ¿Por ahí?-le preguntó como segunda opción.

-¡Dale!-aceptó ella, algo sorprendida por la actitud de iniciativa por parte del pelirrojo-Me cambio y vamos...

Clémence se levantó y luego de sonreírle sensualmente se dirigió al cuarto.

Luego de… No sabía cuánto, porque había perdido la cuenta, ambos jóvenes salían del cuarto.

Estuvieron yendo de acá para allá, viendo esto y aquello, hablando de eso y lo otro...

Un poco cansados fueron a tomar algo a un bar.

Y sucedió lo que Ron más temía.

-¿Esa no es tu amiga?-le preguntó Clémence, señalando con la cabeza una mesa que estaba lejos de la puerta, pero en la que se podía ver claramente quiénes estaban-Vayamos a saludar...-le dijo ella, antes de que Ron pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

Clémence tomó a Ron de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la mesa.

-¡Hola!-saludó ella, alegremente, haciendo que Hermione y Bruce se dieran vuelta.

Bruce los miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!-los saludó.

Hermione miró a Clémence, y después, miró la mano de Ron, la que Clémence sujetaba con ternura. Levantó los ojos hasta llegar a Ron.

Ron la miró por unos momentos y luego desvió su mirada hacia Bruce.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó cortésmente, estrechándole la mano.

-¡Muy bien¿Y tú?-le preguntó Bruce-Siéntense con nosotros...-les ofreció.

Hermione lo miró suplicante, pero Bruce la ignoró.

Clémence ni siquiera le preguntó nada a Ron, fue y se sentó a un lado de Hermione, cosa que Ron no pudiera hacerlo. Y a Ron no le quedó otra que aceptar a regañadientes.

Cada uno pidió su bebida.

Había fluidez por parte de Bruce y Clémence, pero podía sentirse cierta tensión por parte de Ron y Hermione, quiénes cada tanto se lanzaban fugaces miradas furtivas.

-Estás muy callada, Herms...-le dijo Bruce, luego de terminar de contarle una de sus anécdotas neoyorquinas a Clémence.

-Es cierto, tú también, Ron...-pero Clémence estiró la mano y tomó la de Ron-¿Sucede algo?

Hermione se quedó paralizada, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho.

-No me pasa nada, Bruce... En serio...-le dijo Hermione, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, mirando de reojo la reacción de Ron.

Ron la miró por un momento antes de posar su mirada en Clémence.

-No me pasa nada...-le respondió por fin él a ella.

-Mejor...-ella le sonrió coqueta y sensual.

-Pero prefiero salir de aquí...-siguió Hermione-Me siento algo ahogada...

-Bueno... Vayamos a otra parte, si quieres...-le dijo Bruce.

-Por favor...-le pidió ella.

-Eh... Nosotros nos vamos...-les dijo Bruce a Ron y a Clémence.

-¿Ya¿Tan pronto?-se quejó ella, que parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación.  
-Si...-dijo Bruce-Fue un placer verlos...

-Lo mismo decimos...-contestó Clémence por los dos-Adiós.

-Adiós...-saludaron los otros dos.

Hermione le dirigió una última mirada a Ron y salió junto a Bruce.

Ron suspiró de resignación.

Se quedó un rato más ahí con Clémence y luego la acompañó al hotel.

-¿Quieres pasar?-le preguntó ella, sensualmente, como siempre.

Ron dudó un instante, podía imaginarse las intenciones de ella.

-No haremos nada que tú no quieras hacer, Ron... Y lo sabes...-le dijo ella, para hacer sentir un poco más seguro a Ron.

Sabía que no sería nada fácil engatusarlo, pero valía la pena esperar el tiempo necesario.

Ron le sonrió y pasó.

Ella pidió algo para cenar al cuarto.

Miraron una película y siguieron conversando.

-Recuerdas cuando en cuarto quisiste zafarte de la profesora Anderson?-le preguntó Clémence, riéndose.

-Sí... Lamentablemente me acuerdo de las tres semanas que estuve encerrado haciendo el maldito trabajo...-le dijo Ron, riéndose también.

-Eras fiestero... Perdón que sea así de directa...-le dijo Clémence.

-¡Pero si es la verdad! Había que aceptar que las fiestas eran increíbles...-le dijo Ron.

-Eso sí...-le dijo Clémence.

Los dos se quedaron callados, escuchando radio.

-Oh¡Escucha esta canción!-dijo ella, comenzando a tararearla-Me hace acordar a la fiesta en la casa de Paul...

-Es verdad...-reconoció Ron.

-Bailemos...-le dijo Clémence a Ron, tomándolo de la mano, levantándolo del sillón.

Clémence era agradable cuando estaba algo tomada... Porque era ella misma...

Ron no entendía cómo una chica tan linda como ella se ocultaba bajo esa personalidad tan superficial y materialista, una personalidad muy distinta a la que en ese momento mostraba.

Clémence estaba abrazada al cuello de Ron, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, aspirando todo el perfume del muchacho.

-Siempre me ha encantado tu perfume...-le dijo Clémence, acercando aún más su nariz al cuello de Ron.

A Ron le pareció agradable aquella sensación. Cerró los ojos. De pronto se le vino a la mente una escena. Era ese momento, ese lugar, pero otra persona... Hermione.

Ron llevó sus manos a la cintura de "Hermione", atrayéndola más hacia él, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, posando sus labios en él.

Besó su cuello, su mentón, sus labios…

Enseguida sintió como la otra boca se abría, cediéndole el paso para que invadiera aquel lugar, para que lo recorriera...

Y sin dudarlo aceptó la invitación.

Sus lenguas se acariciaron lenta y tímidamente al principio, luego fueron incrementando el ritmo apasionadamente.

No supo qué fue, pero de pronto aquella imagen se desvaneció. Y estaba en el mismo lugar en la misma situación, pero con otra persona...

Tampoco sabía qué era, pero no podía dejar de besar a Clémence.

Pero sí sabía que eso llegaría a mayores si no se detenía, no era que no quisiera... Pero no era el momento.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y rompió el beso lentamente.

Ella le dio varios besos cortos antes de romper el contacto definitivamente.

-Wow...-dijo Clémence, recuperando el aliento-Eso...-no sabía exactamente qué decir-Guardas mucha pasión, Ron...-le salió-Algún día vas a tener que sacarla...-agregó-_Y no quiero imaginarme lo que va a ser eso... Pero sé que va a estar muuuy bueno..._-pensó mientras se relamía los labios y terminaba por morderse el labio inferior.

Ron sonrió, halagado.

-Creo que...-empezó Ron, consultando su reloj-Es hora de que me vaya...-le dijo.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-le preguntó Clémence, temerosa.

-Por supuesto...-le sonrió él.

Aquel día no había estado para nada mal para ser su primer día de una nueva vida... Una sin Hermione, o por lo menos una intentando sacarla de su corazón.

Clémence le sonrió feliz, y lo acompañó hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Adiós...-le dijo ella, acercándose a él para besarlo nuevamente.

Ron la frenó a mitad de camino, la miró por un momento y la besó.

-Adiós-le respondió él.

Clémence cerró la puerta luego de que él se fuera.

-Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba...-pensó feliz-Sabía que adoptando una personalidad más frívola iba a poder conseguirlo...-agregó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Bruce acompañó a Hermione hasta su casa.

-¿Quieres pasar?-le preguntó ella.

-Claro...-aceptó él.

Los dos pasaron y se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Un café?-le ofreció Hermione.

-Dale-volvió a aceptar Bruce.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Buscó lo que necesitaba y comenzó a preparar el café.

Sintió de pronto unas manos a ambos lados de su cintura, y una respiración sobre su cuello.

Tragó en seco y cerró los ojos.

Era exactamente igual a como comenzaba una de sus tantas fantasías con Ron.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza para que "Ron", tuviera mayor comodidad y mejor acceso a su cuello.

Enseguida, él, atacó su cuello, propinándole cortos y delicados besos en él.

Ella podía sentir aquel suave roce de aquella lengua sobre su cuello, y no podía negar que le encantaba cómo lo hacía.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, y lo obligó, a regañadientes, a que abandonara aquella tarea, y unieran sus bocas, para que sus lenguas se encontraran, para que se exploraran.

Aquellas fuertes manos la elevaron hasta colocarla arriba de la mesada.

Ella enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de él.Sus bocas se separaron, y ella volvió a sentir como atacaban su cuello apasionada y locamente.

Ella había entrelazado sus dedos en el cabello de él, abrió los ojos, y en ese momento comprendió que no era Ron el que la estaba besando, era Bruce... Pero tampoco le importó... ¿O sí?

Lentamente y delicadamente lo apartó de ella...

-Lo siento...-le dijo él-No pude resistirme...-agregó avergonzado.

Ella simplemente lo miró, le sonrió y volvió a besarlo dulcemente.

-Está bien...-le dijo ella-Es sólo que... No es el momento... Perdóname a mi...-le explicó.

-No hay nada que perdonarte...-le dijo él, y la ayudó a que se bajara de la mesada.

-¿Aún quieres el café?-le preguntó ella.

-Eh... No... Va a ser mejor que me vaya, tengo entendido que mañana debes levantarte temprano...-le dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla.

-De acuerdo…-entendió ella,

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Nos veremos de vuelta¿no?-le preguntó Bruce.

Aquel había sido un buen comienzo en su vida, debía reconocerlo.

-Claro... Si tú quieres...-le dijo ella.

-Yo sí quiero...-le aclaró él.

-Nos vemos, entonces...-se despidió ella.

-Nos vemos-se despidió él.

Hermione cerró la puerta. Suspiró y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ron llegó a la casa, abrió la puerta... Estaba todo oscuro y silencioso.

Subió lentamente la escalera. Se detuvo frente al cuarto de Hermione. Se sacudió los pensamientos y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Se acostó, decidido en no pensar nada... No quería arruinar aquel feliz comienzo...

¿Pero cuánto les duraría aquella nueva y feliz vida?

* * *

**Hola a todos!! Perdón por la demora, pero.. Debía resolver parte de unos asuntillos familiares y además.. Comencé con los cursillo de la Universidad y.. Estoy un poco hasta las manos! Jaja..**

**Sé que los decepcioné un poco con el capítulo anterior.. Y espero remediar eso con este..**

**Espero que les haya gustado..**

**Please!! Dejen Reviews!!**

**Y también muchas gracias para quienes lo hacen!!**

**Sin más.. Me despido..**

**Besos grandes a todoos!!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo**** 7**

Ron se levantó algo mareado, pero enseguida se le pasó.

Miró el reloj que estaba a su derecha.

¡Era de medio día!

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, se dio una ducha rápida y bajó.

-Veo que dormiste bien...-le dijo Hermione a Ron, de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina.

-Eh... Perdón...-se disculpó él-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-le preguntó.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-le preguntó ella, atenta a recibir un no menos esperado "no".

-Sí...-le respondió él.

Hermione se dio vuelta y lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él.

Hermione volvió a darse vuelta y suspiró con tristeza.

-Eres un gran partido, Ron...-le dijo, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible-_Lástima que vayas a desperdiciar tu vida con Clémence…_

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó Ron, acercándose a ella.

-Sólo mírate...-empezó ella-No todos son caballeros como tú... No todos le preguntan a una mujer que está en la cocina si pueden ayudar, por más que no sepan hacer nada... Pero tú... Sabes cocinar!-le dijo ella.

-_Puede que lo sea..._-pensó Ron-_Lástima que no te das cuenta de que sólo te quiero a ti..._-volvió a pensar con amargura.

Nadie dijo nada...

Otra vez ese incómodo silencio se apoderaba de ellos.

-Y bien...-empezó ella-Que tal tu noche?-le preguntó, pero después se arrepintió.

Sabía que lo que escucharía no le agradaría.

¿Se habría acostado con ella? Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Ron pensó un momento qué decirle, mientras probaba la salsa y le agregaba algo si faltaba.

-Eh... Bien... Divertido...-le respondió.

-No pareces satisfecho...-le dijo ella, sin poder evitar que una sonrisita de felicidad se asomara en su rostro.

-No es eso... Es que por un momento pensé que ella tenía otras intenciones conmigo...-empezó él.

-Más allá de la amistad?-le preguntó Hermione, con una ceja levantada. Era obvio que la chica tenía otras intenciones.

-No... Hablo de ayer...-le dijo Ron-Ya sé que sus intenciones van más allá de la amistad...-dijo con una risita.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Porque ya me lo demostró...-dijo algo avergonzado.

¿Se habrían acostado? Esa pregunta atormentaba a Hermione.

-Volviendo a lo otro...-continuó Ron-Me refiero a... Otras intenciones...-le dijo Ron, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender lo que quería decir.

-¿Te refieres a que se te insinuó?-le preguntó Hermione, temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí...-le dijo Ron.

-Y... Tú...-Hermione no podía terminar la frase. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

-Que si nos acostamos?-terminó Ron, con un tono de voz que determinaba total tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que asustaba a Hermione.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Ron se quedó callado, y Hermione temió aún más.

-No...-le dijo por fin.

Hermione sintió unas impulsivas ganas de gritar de alivio.

-Ya sabes como soy yo al respecto con eso...-agregó.

-Lo sé perfectamente...-le dijo Hermione-Te conozco demasiado... Enseguida me hubiese dado cuenta...-le explicó.

-De todos modos...-dijo Ron, y Hermione volvió a asustarse-Estuvimos a punto...-agregó, poniéndose colorado.

Aquel dolor que se había ido de Hermione cuando Ron le confirmó que no había pasado nada había vuelto.

-Y... ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó.

-No es el momento...-le dijo Ron-_Y no es la persona..._-pensó mirándola de reojo.

Hermione sintió cierto alivio, pero no del todo...

-Pero bueno... Hablemos de tu noche... ¿Qué tal?-le preguntó Ron.

-Sí... Linda, también...-le dijo con una sonrisa. Debía mostrarse normal, contenta.

-Que bien...-le dijo Ron-¿Has visto que no estarías sola demasiado tiempo?-le dijo-Ya era algo raro que lo estuvieras...

-¿Raro en qué sentido?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Ya sabes... O... Eras lesbiana...-empezó Ron.

-¡No!-se enojó Hermione.

-O estás enamorada de alguien y no me lo has dicho...-terminó mirándola.

Hermione tosió. Se había atragantado.

-Eso significa que tengo razón?-le preguntó Ron, con una sonrisita de satisfacción, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose.

¿Quién había logrado conquistar el corazón de aquella mujer que tanto amaba¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-¿Quién es?-quiso saber él, aunque sabía que iba a dolerle.

Por el tono de su voz, había sonado, más que a una pregunta, a una respuesta que no se quiere escuchar.

Hermione se quedó callada. ¿Debía decírselo¿Tendría otra oportunidad? A lo mejor ese era el momento...

Sí, ese era el momento...

-¿De Bruce?-le preguntó él, temeroso.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos intentando juntar valor.

Se volteó lentamente hacia Ron, que estaba expectante.

-Ron...-empezó Hermione-Hace tiempo he querido decírtelo... Pero no me animaba...-le decía ella, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

¿Pero por qué lloraba?

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó Ron.

-Ron... Yo estoy enamorada de...

¡Y el maldito teléfono sonó!

Hermione maldijo en su mente... Su oportunidad se había ido por el drenaje... Y no sabía cuándo iba a volver a reunir valor.

-¿No irás a atender?-le preguntó Ron, quien también parecía algo frustrado.

¿Habría pensado que se le declararía? Había acertado de tal forma...

-Ahora iré a atender el ¡_maldito!_ teléfono...-dijo Hermione entre dientes, yendo hacia la sala.

Se acercó al teléfono.

-Hola-dijo secamente.

-_Qué bien saludas a tu mejor amigo¿eh?_-le dijo una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Harry!-se emocionó Hermione, y enseguida, Ron apareció en la sala al escuchar el chillido de emoción de su _"amiga"_-¿Cómo estás¿Estás llamando desde Francia?-le preguntó.

Era increíble como un amigo podía ayudarte a sentirte mejor después de un mal rato.

-_No..._-le respondió Harry.

-¿A dónde se fueron ahora?-preguntó Hermione.

-_Estamos en Inglaterra..._-le contestó Harry, que parecía algo molesto.

-¡Ay¡Perdón¡Lo olvidé por completo!-Hermione se pegó en la frente-Es que estuve con un millón de cosas, Harry, perdóname...-le pidió la castaña con un tono suplicante.

-_Está bien, está bien..._-la disculpó él.

Ron le hizo señas a Hermione de que le pasara el teléfono.

Hermione le pasó el teléfono.

-Hola...-dijo Ron, sencillamente.

-¿_Sí¿Quién habla_-preguntó Harry, no le reconocía la voz-¿_Acaso Hermione tiene novio y no me lo dijo?_-preguntó él.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y mi cuñado, futuro esposo de mi hermanita, no me reconozca?-le preguntó él, haciéndose el ofendido.

-_¡RON!_-exclamó sorprendido Harry, atrás se pudo escuchar el grito de alegría de Ginny-_Un momento... ¡Esa es la casa de Hermione!_-exclamó-_Y es de medio día..._

-Sí... ¿Y?

-_No me digas que Hermione y tú..._-empezó un emocionado Harry.

-No te adelantes, amigo...-lo frenó Ron-Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar...-le dijo.

-_Entonces¿Hermione y tú no...?_-dijo apenado.

-No...-le dijo Ron.

-_Oh..._-se apenó Harry.

Hermione le pidió el teléfono.

Ron se lo dio.

-Soy yo de nuevo...-dijo Hermione, en una risita.

Ron se quedó sentado en el sillón, observando a Hermione hablar por teléfono.

¿Qué le habría querido decir en la cocina?

Hermione chasqueó los dedos frente a él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron, alarmado.

-Vendrán Harry y Ginny para acá...-le dijo ella-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó, después de que Ron asintiera con la cabeza y volviera a quedarse con la mirada perdida.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Dale, Ron... Dime...-le pidió Hermione.

-En serio, no me pasa nada...-Ron le sonrió.

Hermione, no muy convencida, fue hasta la cocina.

-¿Todavía quieres ayudarme?-le preguntó ella.

Ron se puso de pie y entró en la cocina, no volvieron a hablar del tema.

Tocaron el timbre y Ron fue a atender.

Enseguida, se le vino encima una persona, que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se colgó de su cintura.

-¡Es increíble¡Es increíble!-sollozaba Ginny, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su hermano.

-Sí, es... Increíble, Gin... Pero... Me ahogas...-le decía Ron.

-¡Ay! Perdón...-Ginny se separó de él, pero volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez más suavemente.

Ron le correspondió el abrazo. Había extrañado muchísimo aquellos derroches de cariño de parte de su hermanita.

Se separó de ella y se dirigió a su amigo.

-Harry-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ron.

Ambos amigos se dieron un abrazo ligero con unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Así que se casan no más?-preguntó Ron.

-Supongo que mamá ya les fue con la noticia...-dijo Ginny.

-No sólo Molly, Gin-le dijo Hermione-Es toda una primicia-le dijo alcanzándole _"El Profeta"_ de ese día.

En la primera plana podía verse una foto de Harry junto con Ginny y un título que rezaba: " '_El niño que vivió' y gran jugador de Quidditch al altar"_

Y una nota que ocupaba unas tres páginas.

Ginny lo miró con desprecio.

-Para nada quiero que los periodistas estén en nuestra boda, Harry-le dijo Ginny a su novio, con decisión.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo último que quiero es eso, cariño-le dijo él, dulcemente.

-¿Y cuándo piensan casarse?-quiso saber Hermione.

-Pensábamos hacerlo para noviembre-le respondió Ginny.

-¿Noviembre?-preguntó Ron, extrañado-Pero hace frío...

-Sí, pero en noviembre empieza la temporada en Brazil...-le dijo Harry.

-¿Irán a Brasil de luna de miel?-preguntó Hermione, emocionada.

Harry y Ginny asintieron.

-Inteligente elección...-les dijo Ron-Es un lugar muy lindo... Lindas playas, sobre todo en Río.

-Ese será nuestro destino...-dijo Ginny-Aunque me gustaría conocer varios lugares de Brasil... Me gustaría ir a las Cataratas de Iguazú-agregó.

-Estaría bueno-analizó Harry.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

-Pero quiero saber de ti, Ron-le dijo ella-Cuéntame...-le pidió-Obvia la parte en la que has estudiado en la UACE, que te has convertido en un reconocido e importante inversionista, además de millonario... ¿Pero lo demás?

-Acosado por mujeres, me imagino-le dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo-Personas como tú no me extraña que tengan muchas mujeres...-agregó.

Ron lo miró, asesinándolo.

-No he estado con nadie-le respondió con firmeza-Sabes perfectamente que no es mi estilo-agregó, más tranquilizado.

-¿Y ahora?-quiso saber Ginny.

Un silencio se apoderó de la mesa.

Hermione lo miró, atenta.

-Bueno...-empezó Ron, incómodo-No es que esté con alguien... Bueno, sí... Pero nada formal...-aclaró.

Ginny notó cuando Hermione agachó la cabeza, apenada.

-Era mi amiga...-les contó-De la Universidad, pero... Bueno... No es nada formal...-les dijo en fin.

-¿Alguien quiere postre?-preguntó Hermione.

Quería desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible.

-Yo te acompaño a buscarlo...-le dijo Ginny, entendiendo sus intenciones.

Harry y Ron esperaron a que las chicas desaparecieran del comedor.

-¿Ahora podemos hablar bien?-le preguntó Harry-Pensé que por fin te habías decidido...-le dijo, serio-¡Pasaron ocho años, Ron!-exclamó Harry, en voz baja.

-Es ella la que no quiere estar conmigo...-le dijo Ron, apenado.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

-Ella está con alguien. Un tal... Bruce-le respondió.

Harry no dijo nada, ahora entendía todo.

-No sé qué decirte...-empezó Harry.

-Pues nada¿qué vas a decirme?-le preguntó Ron.

-Yo pensé que...-Harry no entendía nada.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a su amiga hablando de Ron¿Cuántas veces la había oído lamentarse de que no estuviera con ella?

-Está bien que hagas tu vida...-le dijo Harry-Pero no te conformes...-agregó.

Ron lo miró.

-No me estoy conformando...-le aclaró Ron-En serio que esta chica me agrada. Bueno... Ahora me agrada, porque antes era muy superficial...-le contó-Pero ahora parece ser un poco más... Ella, o sea, es ella de verdad.

-Bueno... Entonces... Que bueno que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien-le dijo Harry-Supongo-agregó en voz baja.

-Te pusiste así por Ron¿no es así?-le preguntó Ginny, entrando a la cocina detrás de Hermione.

Hermione no le dijo nada, sacó del congelador la torta helada.

-¡Hermione!-Ginny la tomó del brazo y la dio vuelta-¡No me evadas!

-No estoy evadiéndote, Ginny-le dijo Hermione.

-No parece...

-Está bien...Sí, por él-reconoció al fin.

-Pensé que le dirías todo...-confesó Ginny.

-¿Sin estar segura antes?-le preguntó ella-Ni loca...

-¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo dudar?-le preguntó Ginny.

Hermione se puso pensativa.

-¿Esta chica con la que está?-volvió a insistir.

-Bueno... Él está con ella desde... Bueno...

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que yo estoy con Bruce...-dijo apenada.

Había sido ella la que lo había alejado al fin y al cabo. Él no había demostrado interés alguno en Clémence. Es más, se había puesto celoso el día que había aparecido Bruce.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Fue mi culpa...-le dijo ella, dejándose caer con pesadez en la silla.

Convocó mentalmente el instrumento para cortar la torta helada, y Ginny le alcanzó unos platitos de postre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó Ginny, sentándose frente a ella.

-Creo que él me vio cuando Bruce me besó...-dijo, mientras cortaba la torta y colocaba el primer pedazo en un plato.

Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor. No podía imaginarse lo que debió haberle dolido eso a su hermano, pero sí podía saber que debió haber sido horrible para él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Al otro día parecía haber vuelto de un velorio-le dijo.

Y ese era un defecto que tenía Ron. Cuando algo lo lastimaba en serio, no podía ocultarlo con facilidad.

-Pero después, salió como si no hubiera pasado nada a buscar a Clémence...

¿Era sabido que Ron era orgulloso, pero de ahí, a conformista?

-Pero bueno...-empezó Hermione, poniéndose de pie después de colocar los pedazos correspondientes en los platos-La vida sigue¿no? Y Bruce es una buena persona...-dijo Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y volvió al comedor junto con su amiga.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron recordando viejos tiempo.

-Supongo que aceptarán¿no?-les preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto!-aceptaron con entusiasmo.

Era sabido que Hermione sería la dama de honor, y que Ron sería el padrino.

Ya entrada la noche, y una vez que Harry y Ginny se fueron, Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, con la _notebook_ en el regazo.

Hacía más de una hora que no apartaba la vista de la pantalla, pero lo hizo cuando sintió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

-¿Te vas?-le preguntó Hermione a Ron, algo amargada.

Aunque Ron no estuviera sentado al lado de ella, sabía que estaba en la casa, y la sola presencia de él en la casa la hacía sentirse bien.

-Eh... Sí...-contestó Ron, extrañado por el tono de voz que había empleado Hermione en esa pregunta-¿Por¿Me necesitas para algo?-preguntó él-_¿"Qué estoy haciendo?"_-se preguntó.

Por un segundo, y como un flash, le pasó por la mente a Hermione, pedirle que se quedara. ¿Pero qué excusa pondría?

-Eh... No...-Le dijo ella-Irás con Clémence¿no?-le preguntó, de nuevo sin poder reprimir aquel tono de amargura y decepción.

-Hermione¿te pasa algo?-y nuevamente, Ron lo había anotado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó ella.

-Porque te noto triste...-le dijo él, sentándose a su lado-¿Peleaste con Brcue?-le preguntó, tratando de que no se notara el enfado.

Si Bruce la había hecho ponerse triste, no se lo perdonaría.

Tras esas palabras, Hermione no pudo evitar otra vez ponerse mal, pero esta vez largándose a llorar.

Ron la abrazó, y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

-¿Es por Bruce?-insistió Ron-¿Qué te hizo?

Pero ella no contestaba.

-Herms... ¿Por qué estás así?-le preguntó con delicadeza.

Ella lloró más fuerte.

-Sólo abrázame, por favor...-le pidió ella-Y no te vayas de mi lado...

-Jamás me iría de tu lado...-le respondió Ron-Jamás...-agregó, y la acercó aún más contra su cuerpo.

Parecía que al fin y al cabo, iba a ser difícil empezar una nueva vida si aún estaban cerca... Pero por más que quisieran no podían evitarlo. Era una necesidad... Era una dependencia...

Y esa dependencia los atemorizaba.

Vivir dependiendo del otro para ser feliz, aunque no estuvieran juntos.

Esa necesidad de verse sonreír cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche...

Iba a ser difícil vivir de esa manera, ocultando sus sentimientos tan vanamente.

Con señales cómo esas¿cómo era que ninguno de los dos se daban cuenta?

Pero sabían que en la vida... Nada era fácil...

* * *

**Hola! Y perdón por a tardanza.. Pero la facultad me tiene hasta el cuello de cosas.**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste un poco más.. Para aquellos que pedían algo más de la pareja..**

**Diganme lo que les parece la historia.. Porque muy pocos lo hacen (muchísimas gracias para ellos!)**

**En fin..**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!!**

**Besos!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo**** 8**

Pasaron dos fastidiosas semanas para Hermione... O habían sido cuatro? La verdad, que a esa altura, ella ya no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que pasaba...

Cancelaba citas con Bruce, almuerzos con Ginny, donde se suponía le ayudara con los preparativos para la boda que se llevaría a cabo en cuatro meses; y ya casi ni lo veía a Ron, cosa que la disgustaba.

Se levantaba muy temprano para acudir de urgencia al ministerio, y se acostaba tarde cuando llegaba.

No tenía tiempo ni siquiera para almorzar, cenar o lo que implicara ingerir cualquier tipo de alimento. Sólo tomaba café y más café para mantenerse despierta...

-_Terminarás enferma si sigues así, Herms_-le dijo Ginny en una de las comunicaciones telefónicas que Hermione le había hecho para cancelar el almuerzo.

-Lo sé, Gin. Pero no puedo parar... Tengo mucho trabajo-le dijo Hermione, con el celular entre el hombro y la oreja.

Sus manos las utilizaba para revolver entre todos los pergaminos que había en su escritorio.

Hermione sintió el suspiro de resignación de su amiga.

-_Te dejo trabajar, Herms_-le dijo Ginny-_Adiós._

-Adiós.

Hermione dejó su celular entre los papeles.

Sin saber cómo, terminó todos los papeleos, por ese día, bastante temprano.

Con buen humor, aunque un poco nerviosa todavía, se dirigió a su casa con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Ron para compartir la cena con él...

Alguien tocó el timbre de la casa de su amiga.

Ron se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la puerta.

-¡Clémence!-exclamó sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, cielo-le dijo ella dulcemente, acercándose y besándolo.

Él le correspondió el beso y luego la hizo pasar.

-Tu amiga no está, por lo visto-dijo Clémence, sentándose cómodamente en el sillón, pero en una posición que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas, dejando nada a la imaginación.

-No, todavía sigue en el ministerio-le contestó Ron, tomando asiento a su lado después de observar detenidamente sus piernas-No volverá hasta pasadas las once, seguramente, como todos los días...-agregó.

-Mejor...-susurró ella-Y... ¿Qué has hecho hoy?-le preguntó.

-Nada emocionante-le respondió él.

-Hasta ahora...-le susurró ella, sentándose de golpe a horcadazas sobre su regazo.

Lo tomó de la camisa y lo besó salvajemente.

Ron se quedó en blanco, pero cuando sintió que ella le desabotonaba la camisa, reaccionó...

No sabía qué era lo que tenían sus besos, pero una vez que empezaban, no terminaban. Por suerte, siempre le quedaba un cierto grado de conciencia para parar las cosas... Pero esa vez no parecía ser el caso.

Él llevó las manos a la cintura de la chica y cuando ella terminó de desabrochar su camisa, y cuando le acarició su fornido pecho, él sintió la necesidad de un contacto con su piel, por lo que introdujo sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella, acariciándole la espalda.

Para ese momento, sus lenguas ya se entrelazaban con más furia y salvajismo...

Ron levantó a Clémence de su regazo y la acostó en el sillón, colocándose arriba.

-Ejem, ejem...

Ninguno de los dos había escuchado la puerta.

Dejaron de besarse, sin deshacer la posición y giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada, para encontrarse a una ceñuda Hermione que los miraba con cierto enfado y encrespamiento.

-Se... Puede saber-empezó ella, con tono tajante-¿Qué... Es... Lo que están haciendo?-les preguntó sin aflojar la dura y acusadora mirada.

-¿Ahora? Nada-respondió Clémence, con la voz frustrada-Pero antes... Estábamos por hacer el amor-terminó con total tranquilidad y simpleza.

Ron sentía que la cara le ardía cada vez más.

Y Hermione... Bueno, si antes estaba un poco nerviosa... Ahora lo estaba completamente. Entrar en su casa y contemplar semejante escena... ¡Y EN SU CASA! Si hubiesen sido otros, se hubiese ido inmediatamente...

Pero Ron... ¡Y ENCIMA CON CLEMENCE!

Eso no lo iba a tolerar.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué en mi casa?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿No se suponía que volvías más tarde?-preguntó Clémence.

-Es mi casa, y vuelvo cuando se me antoja!-le respondió, más qué furiosa-Si quieren hacer sus _"cositas"_, vayan a otro lugar-agregó.

-Como digas...-respondió Clémence-¿Vamos al hotel, amor?-se dirigió a Ron.

Él se había mantenido al margen de todo, tratando de entender la reacción de Hermione.

Sabía que el trabajo la tenía alterada, pero... Tampoco para tanto...

-Eh...-empezó él, y Hermione supo enseguida que iba a negar la petición de su novia, por lo que sonrió triunfal.

Pero Ron también conocía a Hermione, y sabía que ella pensaba con seguridad que iba a negarse, y por eso sonreía.

-Vamos...-dijo Ron, por fin.

Disfrutó viendo la expresión de total desconcierto de Hermione.

Se abotonó la camisa y salió de la casa junto con su novia...

Hermione se dejó caer, boquiabierta e incrédula, sobre el sillón, al mismo tiempo que sonó el teléfono.

-Sí?-preguntó ella, aún un poco ida.

-_Hola, Herms¿está Ron?_-preguntó una voz masculina.

-No, Harry, no está-le respondió cortante.

-_¿Qué te sucede?_-le preguntó Harry, notando que algo no andaba bien.

Hermione le contó en pocos segundos lo que había pasado.

Harry se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de Ron, pero aún más por la de su amiga.

-¿_No crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta?_-le preguntó Harry.

-¿Yo¿Egoísta?

-_Sí, Hermione, tú_-confirmó Harry-_Escogiste estar con Bruce, aún siendo que amas a Ron... Y como lo amas, no permites que esté con otra mujer..._-le explicó.

-Quién dijo que yo no...

-_Te conozco Hermione_-la interrumpió-_Si tú haces tu vida... Deja que él la haga también...¿No te parece justo?_le preguntó.

Hermione analizó la situación, y se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía razón, estaba siendo egoísta, pero también estaba intentando salvar a su "amigo" de Clémence, aunque eso lo había recordado en ese momento.

-Bueno...-empezó ella-Si quiere hacer su vida, que la haga... Pero no con Clémence.

-¿_Y por qué no?_-le preguntó Harry.

Hermione le contó lo que sabía.

-_Herms, no te metas..._-le aconsejó Harry-_Y si decides seguir con la investigación, por lo menos dile a Ron que lo estás haciendo..._

-NO!-se alarmó Hermione.

Si le decía a Ron que estaba investigando a su novia, iba a tener que darle un porqué, y sabía que Ron no iba a conformarse con un simple _"Hago esto para protegerte"_.

-_Entonces no lo hagas_-resolvió Harry-_Porque si llega a enterarse que lo hiciste, y por boca de otro, no va a perdonarte..._

-Está bien... No lo haré... Lo prometo-le dijo Hermione, cruzando los dedos.

-_Así me gusta..._-Podía notarse un poco de desconfianza en la voz de Harry.

Ron y Clémence llegaron al cuarto del hotel.

Ella abrió la puerta y pasó, después entró él. Clémence se dio vuelta, y abalanzándose sobre Ron, cerró la puerta, acorralando al chico ahí. Lo miró deseosa de seguir con lo que habían empezado. Lo arrastró, entre besos, hacia la cama. Lo empujó y ella se le tiró encima...

El cuerpo de Ron reaccionó enseguida, rechazando el cuerpo de Clémence, separándolo algo brusco de él.

Ella se separó de él, bufando con frustración.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Ron-No...

-No estás preparado...-terminó ella.

Aunque por dentro quería gritar de odio, no lo hizo. Sabía que no tenía que mostrarse así, no podía estropear las cosas. Por lo que le sonrió, le acarició una mejilla y lo besó dulcemente.

Ron le correspondió el beso en gesto de disculpa, la cual ella aceptó.

Y se quedaron, simplemente, acostados en la cama, contemplando el techo, abrazados, hasta que ella se durmió.

Ron se levantó lentamente de la cama, y se quedó observándola unos instantes.

Era una chica muy atractiva, simpática... Pero tenía claro que no la amaba. Que su corazón le pertenecía a otra, a Hermione, su Hermione...

La arropó, besó su frente y salió de la habitación, con destino a la casa de Hermione.

Sintió la llave en la cerradura.

Apartó la vista unos segundos de la pantalla para verlo atravesar la puerta, con aspecto de cansancio.

¿En serio lo habrían hecho?

-Hola-saludó él, débilmente.

-Hola-respondió ella, con un nudo en la garganta, y regresando la vista a su _notebook_.

Ron se dirigía a la escalera.

-¿Ya te irás a dormir?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Estoy cansado-fue lo único que dijo Ron.

-Y sí... Imagino que sí...-susurró ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó Ron, deteniéndose y mirándola.

-Y bueno...-empezó Hermione, cerrando la computadora-Es obvio que te agotó lo que siguieron allá, y que empezaron acá¿no?-le explicó sin poder disimular que le molestaba.

-¿Y por qué te molesta?-le preguntó Ron, interesado.

-¡Yo no dije que me molestara!-le replicó ella, elevando un poco la voz.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo dices de esta forma¿Por qué me miras como si te hubiera traicionado?-Ron quería saber a toda costa por qué se comportaba de esa forma.

Hermione abrió varias veces la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?

-Hasta mañana, Hermione-se despidió Ron.

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

Después de todo, no había confirmado si se había acostado con Clémence o no.

Y pensó con mayor decisión y seguridad que tenía que seguir investigándola.

-¡Hermione!-la saludó Beatrix con una sonrisa, una que se borró al instante-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó, preocupada.

-Dile a Robinson que lo quiero en mi oficina, ahora-fue lo único que dijo Hermione, antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe brusco.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y su mente, como si fuera una máquina, empezó a construir una explicación lógica, razonable, coherente y con sentido para lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Cómo haría para convencer a Ron de que Clémence no era la indicada para él¿Cómo haría para no delatar que la había investigado… Muy a fondo?

-¿Me buscabas, Hermione?-le preguntó Robinson, entrando a la oficina.

-Tengo el permiso...-empezó ella, mostrándola el pergamino que le había conseguido su compañero la otra vez-Necesito que me consigas información sobre alguien...

-¿Qué tipo de información?

-Lo que sea...-Hermione empezó a pasearse por la oficina-Fotos, documentos, archivos, cuentas bancarias...-enumeraba con los dedos de la mano-Todo lo que se te cruce...-agregó, volviéndose a sentar-¿Podrás?

-¡Claro que sí!-aceptó Robinson-¿De quién estamos hablando?-le preguntó.

-Clémence Hérault-le respondió Hermione, con una mirada cargada de odio.

-Muy bien... Enseguida empiezo...-le dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gracias, Jack-le dijo ella.

-No es nada...-le respondió Jack, y salió de la oficina.

----------------------------------

-¿Lavanda, te parece?-le preguntó Ginny a Hermione, mostrándole uno de los catálogos.

Se habían reunido en un bar que había cerca del ministerio.

-Podría quedarte bien el color lavanda...-le dijo Ginny.

Hermione no prestaba nada de atención a su amiga, que le mostraba distintos diseños para el vestido de la dama de honor. Miraba, perdida, hacia ningún lugar.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Hermione?-le preguntó Ginny, molesta, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de su amiga-Hermione... Hay algo que tienes que saber... Me di cuenta que en verdad no amo a Harry, es más... Tengo un amante... Y pienso fugarme con él la noche antes de la boda...-le dijo Ginny.

-Ah… Me parece bien-dijo Hermione, sin escuchar nada de lo que su amiga le dijo.

-¡Hermione!-llamó Ginny la atención de su amiga golpeándole la frente-No oíste nada de lo que dije.

-Lo siento Gin-Fue lo único que dijo Hermione, apenada.

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy ida todo el tiempo...-le reprochó la pelirroja.

-Perdóname...-se disculpó Hermione, otra vez-¿En qué estabas?

Ginny comenzó a hablar de nuevo, y Hermione volvió a colgarse.

-¡Ya me cansé, Hermione!-se alteró su amiga-Dime qué te sucede...

-¿Crees que Ron se haya acostado con Clémence?-le preguntó.

Ginny se quedó muda.

¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta?

-¿No era que habías empezado una nueva vida sin Ron?-inquirió Ginny.

-No se puede olvidar a quien amas tan fácilmente...-respondió Hermione con amargura-Y lo peor de todo es que fue mi culpa... Yo lo alejé de mi...-agregó.

-No te atormentes más, Herms. ¿No me dijiste acaso, que con Bruce te sentías bien?-le preguntó.

-Eso es lo más extraño...-empezó Hermione, confundida-Amo a Ron con toda mi alma y mi corazón... Pero cuando estoy con Bruce, me siento bien, me divierto...

-No sé qué decirte, Herms-confesó Ginny-Ni yo lo entiendo.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema...-pidió Hermione-¿Lavanda¿No hay otro color?

-Esto que me dices, Ron... Me confunde...-le confesó Harry mientras almorzaban.

-Sí... Eso pensé-le dijo Ron.

-¡Pensé que amabas a Hermione-le dijo Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Es que la amo!-aclaró Ron-Pero Clémence...-agregó en un suspiro-Tiene su manera de volverme loco... Cuando me besa...

-¿No será que estás empezando a sentir los llamados "deseos sexuales"?-le preguntó Harry.

Dentro de todo, él conocía sobre el tema, y por experiencia. Había empezado con los síntomas más o menos a los seis meses de empezada su relación con Ginny. Pero juró que iba a llevarse a la tumba el secreto de que sus deseos se habían cumplido, y frente a las narices de Ron.

Sí, había sido luego de ganar la copa de Quidditch. Ginny se había colado al cuarto por la noche para _"felicitar"_ más _"personalmente"_ al capitán del equipo.

-¿Tú dices?-le preguntó Ron.

-Sí-le contestó Harry-Y te aconsejo que lo pienses muy bien antes de que hagas cualquier cosa y te arrepientas.

-Sí... Tienes razón...-reconoció Ron-No sé qué voy a hacer... Cada vez puedo controlarlo menos... Y... Hermione piensa que ya me acosté con Clémence...

-Porque no quisiste aclararle que no fue así...-le dijo Harry-¿Por qué no le has dicho nada¡Por qué no le dices que la amas¡No lo entiendo!-le dijo Harry.

-Porque sería lo mismo que no decírselo...-le explicó Ron-Bueno... No lo sería... Porque claramente perdería su amistad, porque ella me rechazaría... Ella está muy bien con Bruce... Está feliz...-siguió-Debo dejar que lo sea... Y... Yo... No estoy taaan mal con Clémence.

-Yo y mi maldito juramento de no decir nada...-se enfadó Harry consigo mismo, acordándose del momento en el que le prometió a Hermione no decirle nada a Ron, y a su vez, le había prometido a Ron, no decirle nada a Hermione.

-Pero bueno... Supongo que así es la vida¿no?-concluyó Ron-Y... Creo que lo mejor va a ser que me mude...

-¿Mudarte?-le preguntó Harry-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

-Sí... Pienso quedarme...-le respondió-He estado viendo algunas casas... Pero no me decido... Si una casa o un departamento...-agregó.

-¿Te irás de la casa de Hermione?-volvió a preguntar Harry, aún sorprendido-Pensé que te gustaba estar ahí... Cerca de ella...

-¿Sabes?-empezó Ron-Lo que pasó ayer me hizo pensar que... ¿Y si hubiera sido yo el que interrumpía un momento así entre Bruce y Hermione?-preguntó, mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta con sólo pensar en Hermione y Bruce haciéndolo-No fue un momento agradable que digamos... Fue algo incómodo, y... Hermione, y yo, claro, debemos tener nuestra privacidad ahora que estamos en pareja¿no?

Harry lo miró sin poder creérselo. ¿Ron¿Renunciando a Hermione así de fácil¿Dejándole el camino a Bruce así de sencillo?

-Todavía no puedo creerlo...-le dijo Harry, tomando un trago de su bebida-Pensé que pelearías por ella...-siguió-¿Vas a rendirte así de fácil?

-Sé que no lo entiendes...-le dijo Ron a Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tú amas a mi hermana, y estás con ella...-le explicó Ron-Yo amo a Hermione, pero ella está con otro... Y porque la amo, me importa su felicidad, me importa que sea feliz... Y si su felicidad está al lado de Bruce... ¿Pues qué voy a hacerle?-le preguntó con una sonrisa de amargura-¿Impedirlo? No... Eso sería injusto...-terminó.

La mente de Harry le decía a gritos a Ron que Hermione lo amaba con locura, pero de su boca, no salía nada.

Harry se resignó a dejar que Ron hiciera lo que quisiera.

-No te quejes cuando la hayas perdido...-le dijo, como última palabra.

Ron lo miró sin comprender lo que le había dicho.

Pero si ya la había perdido¿o no?

-¿Qué tal tu día?-le preguntó Ron a Hermione, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la mesa hacía más de media hora.

Habían decidido cenar juntos.

Hermione porque necesitaba confirmar si se había acostado o no con Clémence aquella noche. Eso la había estado atormentado todo el tiempo, y cada vez que le sacaba el tema, algo o alguien los interrumpía. Por otro lado, hacía bastante que no cenaba con su "amigo". O porque ella salía con Bruce, o porque Ron salía con Clémence. En una de las oportunidades que ambos habían salido, habían tenido la desagradable suerte de encontrarse en el mismo restaurante, y las esperanzas de que no se hubieran acostado con ella se había apagado un poco al contemplar lo _provocativa_ que se veía Clémence, sólo porque llevaba puesto un vestido de seda, verde, escotado de una manera poco prudente según ella, pero no según los hombres, aunque parecía que a Ron eso no le importaba.

Por su parte, Ron pensaba decirle a Hermione que iba mudarse, no sabía cuándo, primero debía volver a Francia. Debía buscar lo que tenía en su casa allá, la cual ya había vendido, pero también debía resolver un problema que había surgido con los papeles de la casa. Debían pasar el nombre del nuevo propietario, y Ron, con su abogado, sólo por cuestiones legales, debían estar presentes.

-Como siempre...-contestó ella-El trabajo cada vez es menor, por lo que podré disfrutar de mis vacaciones completamente...-terminó.

Pero en aquello había algo de mentira. No tenía "nada" de trabajo... Pero se quedaba en el ministerio porque seguía con su investigación, la cual le daba algunos dolores de cabeza. No entendía cómo podía Clémence, ocultar tanta información... Hermione estaba segura que Clémence se había casado y divorciado cinco veces, por supuesto que después de sacarles todo el dinero a sus "esposos". Pero no conseguía los papeles ni las pruebas necesarias para hacer alguna acusación, y eso la estaba molestando sobremanera.

-Eso es bueno...-opinó Ron.

-¿Y tú?-le preguntó Hermione-He visto que has estado muy movilizado últimamente...-observó Hermione, y frunció el entrecejo de pronto-¿Hay algún problema en Francia?-le preguntó-He notado también que has hablado bastante a Francia, hablando de papeles...

-Ah... Eso...-había llegado el momento, y Ron no sabía cómo empezar-Eh... Sí... Es que... hubo algunas complicaciones con algo...-dijo.

-Oh... ¿Y es grave?-preguntó ella, interesada.

-No tanto...

-Ah... ¿Qué pasó?-quiso saber.

-Pues...-¿cómo le decía que iba a irse?

¿Por qué le costaba decirle que se mudaría a una casa, si al único que parecía molestarle ¿aquel asunto era a él? Seguramente Hermione estaría contenta con la noticia... Pensó Ron con un poco de enfado.

-Es que... Vendí la casa que tenía allá...-empezó él.

-¿Te quedarás en Londres¿Definitivamente?-le preguntó Hermione, sorprendida, y otra vez su mente comenzó a pensar demasiado rápido.

No cabrían las cosas de Ron en su casa.

Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que Ron se iría de su casa... Intentó que no le doliera... Pero no lo pudo evitar. Se había convertido en parte de su vida, de su rutina, a lo mejor sin verlo a la mañana, pero sabiendo que estaba allí, en su cuarto…

Hacía dos meses que Ron vivía en la casa de Hermione, y a Hermione no le había molestado en nada aquello... ¿Por qué se iba¿Por qué la dejaba?

-Me iré a Francia en una semana y media...-siguió Ron, como si estuviera diagnosticando una enfermedad terminal-No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré allá. Supongo que hasta solucionar y dejar todo en orden...

Hermione escuchaba, mientras aquellas palabras, como puñales oxidados, destruían su corazón de a poco.

-Claro que volveré para la boda¿no?

Hermione no dijo nada, como Ron se lo esperaba. ¿Qué podría decirle?

-¿Irás...?-Hermione no pudo completar la frase porque se le quebró la voz.

-Iré solo...-¿por qué había dicho eso? Como si a ella le importara.

Hermione asintió. ¿Cómo había adivinado que quería saber eso?

-Y... Para cuando regrese, lo único que queda es... mudarme a la casa nueva¿no?-terminó él-Queda cerca de la casa de Harry...

Hermione se sorprendió un poco. Pensaba que, siendo que tenía bastante dinero, se mudaría por la zona donde estaban todos los country. Pero enseguida sonrió. No, Ron, a pesar de que tenía muchísimo dinero, era un hombre sencillo y humilde.

-No es un mal barrio...-le explicó-La casa es bonita, no muy grande... Digamos que lo suficiente como para que pueda moverme con bastante libertad¿no?-siguió-Clémence y yo podremos vivir bien...

Hermione casi se atragantó con el agua que en ese momento estaba bebiendo.

¿Iba a mudarse con Clémence?

-¿Te... Te... mudarás con ella?-empezó Hermione, sin darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Esa _zorra_ no podía salirse con la suya.

-¿¡Irás a vivir con Clémence!?-le preguntó, poniéndose algo histérica-Me cambiarás por esa... Esa...-y no quiso continuar porque se estaba dando cuenta de que armaba demasiado escándalo.

-¿Y tú me quieres decir por qué te pones así?-le preguntó Ron, que también empezaba a enojarse.

No terminaba de entender por qué Hermione se ponía así de fría y malhumorada cuando él nombraba a Clémence...

-¿Hace cuánto que son novios?-le preguntó ella-¿Dos meses¿Y ya irás a vivir con ella?

-Estuvimos hablando y ella creyó que era lo mejor...-empezó Ron-No va a quedarse toda su vida en el hotel¿o sí?

-Tiene dinero de sobra... Claro que puede...-se le escapó a Hermione.

-¿Qué has dicho¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Ron estaba muy enojado. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba investigando a Clémence? Si eso era cierto, no iba a soportarlo... ¿Por qué se estaba metiendo en su vida¿Por qué no lo dejaba ser feliz como ella era feliz con Bruce?

-A lo que voy Ron... Es que te dejas dominar por ella-le echó en cara-Ella quiere esto... Tú se lo das... ¡Le das todos los gustos¿No ves que te usa?-Hermione se puso de pie, embargada por la ira que le provocaba pensar en Clémence, y en lo que le estaba haciendo a Ron.

-¿Quién te metió eso en la cabeza?-le preguntó Ron, poniéndose de pie también-¿De qué hablas, Hermione?

-¡Hablo de que Clémence está aprovechándose de ti¿Es que no te das cuenta?-Hermione ya estaba totalmente alterada para ese momento.

Ron se quedó en silencio. No iba a contestarle. Sabía que si lo hacía haría enfadar a Hermione más de lo que estaba.

-¿Te mudas porque ella te lo pidió?-le preguntó Hermione.

Era una idea que se le había formado en cuanto Ron le había nombrado a Clémence.

-¿O es porque piensas que estorbas?-volvió a preguntar-¡Porque déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado! Sabes que no me molesta que estés acá...-seguía diciéndole-¡Dime¿Te vas porque ella te pidió que te fueras de mi casa¿¡Porque no soporta que estés viviendo bajo el mismo techo con otra mujer que no es ella¿¡Piensa que soy la competencia!?-le preguntó, completamente desacatada.

-¡No hables si no sabes!-la calló Ron-¡Me voy porque es lo mejor!-le explicó-¡Porque tú debes tener tu privacidad¡No sería apropiado que tú quieras traer a Bruce a la casa y yo esté¿¡O sí!? Además... ¡Yo también debo tener mi privacidad¿¡No lo crees!?-le preguntó.

Ahora lo entendía todo... Lo que Ron quería, era poder tener su propia casa, para poder llevar a Clémence y acostarse con ella cuantas veces quisiera... Y en donde quisiera...

De tan sólo pensarlo, Hermione sentía que su mundo se caía.

-Ahora lo entiendo...-empezó Hermione. Ella no quería hablar, pero ya había empezado, y no iba a parar, y más porque necesitaba descargar toda la bronca que sentía-¡Todo por eso¿¡No es así¡Siempre fue eso!

-¡No sé de qué hablas!-le dijo Ron.

-Hablo de que todo lo que te importa, y todo lo que quieres... Es poder acostarte con Clémence sin que nadie los interrumpa¿no?-y cuando terminó se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Ron la miró, dolido, muy dolido. ¿En serio ella pensaba que él era así?

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi...-le dijo, sin gritar, casi en un susurro-¡Eres una caja de sorpresas, Hermione!-había vuelto a alterarse-Primero... Cada vez que te hablo de Clémence, es todo un problema... Y ahora... ¡Piensas que lo único que me interesa es el sexo¡Qué poco me conoces, amiga!-le dijo, descargando toda la bronca que tenía encima-Porque si me conocieras... Sabrías que ni siquiera me he acostado con ella... ¡Nunca!-Ron dio por concluida la discusión, retirándose del comedor y encerrándose en su cuarto.

Hermione se sintió una estúpida. Sus piernas flaquearon y por eso debió sentarse, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa.

Condujo con cuidado, pero algo veloz, hasta la casa de Harry.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Nadie atendía. Volvió a tocar. Pero nada. Llamó por teléfono a la casa. Alguien debía haber. Necesitaba a sus amigos con urgencia. Nadie atendía. Volvió a tocar el timbre, y a la vez la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta, decidida a irse, pero la puerta abriéndose la detuvo.

-¿Sí?-se pudo escuchar la voz, con algo de enfado, de Ginny-¿Hermione?-preguntó ésta, sorprendida.

Hermione observó que Ginny estaba en bata, tres segundos después, Harry apareció, en bata también, y con cara de pocos amigos, pero que se esfumó enseguida al ver que Hermione se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó Hermione, notando que había interrumpido un momento "íntimo" de sus amigos.

-No, Hermione... Por favor, pasa...-le pidió Ginny, preocupada-¿Qué sucede?

Hermione se abalanzó sobre su amiga, mientras Harry cerraba la puerta, y comenzó a llorar más desesperadamente.

Ginny miró a Harry, y éste se encogió de hombros.

-¡Lo he echado todo a perder!-lloró la castaña.

Ginny la condujo hasta la sala y la sentó en un sillón. Harry le trajo un vaso de agua, y se sentó frente a ella, sobre la mesa ratona, mientras que Ginny se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó la colorada, pero enseguida se dio cuenta. ¿Qué era lo que podía llegar a poner a Hermione en ese estado?-¿Peleaste con Ron?

Hermione sollozó con mayor intensidad, y como pudo, les contó lo que había pasado.

-Yo te lo dije Hermione...-empezó Harry-No te metas en la vida de Ron...-le recordó-¡Pero no! Tú decidiste no hacerme caso...-le dijo, con enfado-¿No recuerdas cuando tú regañabas a Ron por meterse en tu vida¡Odiabas que lo hiciera! Y ahora es él el que odia que tú lo hagas...

-¡Y ahora se va, Harry!-lloró ella-¡Ya lo perdí!

-Porque tú quisiste perderlo...-le dijo Ginny-En vez de tomarte un tiempo de Bruce, para pensar en lo que realmente querías... No... Decidiste que las cosas pasaran solas... ¿Pero sabes? Las cosas no pasan solas porque sí... ¡Tú debes hacer que pasen!-le dijo Ginny.

-Pero ahora no se puede hacer nada...-dijo Hermione, con total amargura-Se va dentro de una semana y media... Vuelve para la boda, y después se va de mi casa... No se puede hacer nada...-seguía diciendo-Encima se muda con esa... Esa...¡ Aprovechadora¡Ah, no¡Pero yo voy a desenmascararla!-dijo Hermione, con decisión.

-¿Y seguirás metiéndote?-le preguntó Harry-¿No has aprendido nada?

-Es que ella no va a salirse con la suya... No esta vez...-dijo Hermione-Ya sé lo que haré... Ahora mismo...-agregó poniéndose de pie-Iré al Ministerio... Sí, eso haré...-seguía diciendo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-Gracias por su tiempo, chicos, y... Perdonen las molestias...-terminó, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron donde estaban.

-¿Cómo crees que acabe esto?-le preguntó Ginny a Harry, mientras él se sentaba a su lado, y comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

-No lo sé...-dijo él-Espero que bien...-siguió, mientras le daba, esta vez, apasionados besos en el cuello-Pero sí sé, cómo quiero que acabe esto...-le susurró al oído.

Ginny rió, y se dirigió junto a Harry, al cuarto, a seguir con lo que antes había sido interrumpido...

* * *

**Hola Gentee!! Sé que a lo mejor muchos no van a tener tiempo ni ahi de leer mi pobre historia.. Deben estar sumidos y enfrascado en HPDH, no?? Yo tmb lo estoyy!! Solamente que me tomo mi tiempo, como ya lo había leido.. jeje.. Pero creo que leerlo con el libro es mas emocionante, no sé.**

**En fin.. Espero que les haya gustado.. Puse las cosas un poco más emocionantee!!**

**Y creanme!! El capítulo que viene es el meeeejor!!**

**Que mala soy!! Pero bueno.. Supongo que actualizaré en una semana y unos dias mas.. Así leen el libro y después la histora!!**

**Y dejen review!! Pleaseee!!**

**Besos enooormes a toooodos!!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

****

Faltaban tres días para que Ron se fuera a Francia...

Y desde aquella discusión, Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a hablarse, por más que eso les doliera.

-Estos números...-decía Hermione, bebiendo un poco de su café, y sentándose en su silla, detrás del escritorio.

Frente a ella se sentó Jack Robinson.

-Es muy grande...-le dijo él-Es un número importante...-aclaró-Pero no consigo las pruebas que demuestren de dónde saca tanto dinero...

Hermione seguía mirando papel por papel de la cuenta bancaria con números oficiales. ¡Por fin la habían conseguido!

-Por lo que he investigado de ella... No... Hace... Nada...-dijo Jack, sin poder comprenderlo-No hace nada... Pero tiene mucho dinero... Estudió en la Universidad Avanzada de Ciencias Económicas... Pero no tengo el registro de ninguna inversión que haya hecho... Gana dinero haciendo... ¡Absolutamente nada!

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta de algo-Fíjate que las más grandes cantidades se han sumado a la cuenta con un período de un año entre cada ingreso... Y hasta ahora hay cinco grandes ingresos... Cinco años...-Hermione unía las partes en su mente-Cinco países distintos... Cinco ciudades distintas...

-¿Qué piensas Hermione?-le preguntó Jack.

-Esta personita-dijo con desprecio-Clémence Hérault, es una vividora... Una aprovechadora... Se casa con hombres de muuuucho dinero, les saca todo y después se divorcia... Claro que para cuando se divorcia, el "marido" de ella no sabe que le robó todo... Pero después del divorcio... Ahí llegan los problemas... Y lo peor de todo es que no pueden hacer nada... ¡Porque en las cuentas bancarias de ellos aparecen como en bancarrota debido a una mala inversión¡Deben ser todos inversionistas!-le explicó Hermione.

-Ese es... Un... Buen plan...-dijo Jack, asombrado-Claro que malvado, pero bueno...

-Debemos conseguir los nombres de los inversionistas con los que estuvo casada... Debemos conseguir las actas de matrimonio...

-Pero... Eso es imposible... Para eso deberás...-empezó él.

-No importa...-lo interrumpió Hermione-La cuenta bancaria, nos indica que hubo transacciones desde cinco distintas ciudades...-le explicaba ella-México DF, New York, Roma, Madrid y Berlín. Lo que necesitamos... Las pruebas que buscamos... Están en cada una de esas ciudades...

-Para conseguir lo que tú quieres...Deberíamos buscar registro civil por registro civil de cada ciudad... ¡Nos llevaría siglos!-le dijo Jack, a Hermione, empezando a pensar que ella estaba algo loca.

-No si tienes contactos...-le dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero yo no tengo contactos!-le aclaró.

-No hablo de ti... Yo sí tengo contactos...-le dijo Hermione-¿Recuerdas que siguiendo las pistas de Murdock tuve que visitar varios países?

-Sí... Estuviste casi un año fuera del país...-recordó Jack.

-Bueno... No iba a pasar por estas ciudades sin dejar un par de amigos¿no?-siguió con una sonrisita-Ellos están dispuestos a ayudarme... Sólo debo contactarlos. ¡BETTY!-le gritó a su compañera.

-¿Sí, Herms?-le preguntó ella, entrando a la oficina.

-Necesito que contactes a Santos, Anderson, Di'Giovanni, Saavedra y Alexis...

-¿Y para qué quieres que me comunique con ellos?-le preguntó Beatrix, intrigada.

-Diles que en cuanto tengan un tiempo libre, se comuniquen conmigo, por favor... Es muy importante...-le pidió Hermione.

-Enseguida...-accedió su amiga, y volvió a salir de la oficina.

-Ellos, contactos míos, son poderosos, podrán conseguirlo... No te preocupes...-le dijo Hermione a Jack.

-Bueno, Herms...-empezó él-Si no te molesta... Me iré a casa... Son las once y media de la noche, y hace desde las cuatro y media de la madrugada que estoy en el Ministerio...

-Sí, Jack... No hay problema...-le dijo Hermione-Ya me has ayudado bastante... Es mejor que descanses...

-Adiós, Herms...-le dijo Jack, saliendo de la oficina.

Hermione se quedó mirando papeles, haciendo algún apunte acá y allá.

-Herms, Alexis está conectado en la red flú...-le dijo Beatrix, entrando en la oficina, para luego volver a salir.

-Herm... ¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó Alexis, un hombre de aproximadamente diez años más que Hermione. Su cabeza asomaba entre llamas verdes, en la chimenea de la oficina.

-Will... Necesito un favor muy grande-le pidió ella, hablando en alemán, con gran desenvoltura.

-Dime lo que es, y veré qué puedo hacer...-le dijo él.

-Necesito que me averigües, en registros civiles, con qué inversionista se casó Clémence Hérault, y cuándo...-le dijo, temiendo que no pudiera hacerle ese favor.

-Eso será pan comido...-le dijo Will-En pocos días seguro te conseguiré eso, no te preocupes...

-¡Gracias, gracias!-festejó Hermione, ya tenía un peso menos.

-Debo irme, Herm. Adiós, y cuídate-se despidió su amigo.

-Adiós, Will-se despidió Hermione.

Hermione volvió a tomar asiento, ya que se había acercado a la chimenea para hablar con Alexis, y se recostó sobre el respaldar.

Estaba cansada, había trabajado muy duro ese día para llegar a eso. Pero era gratificante saber que estaba a punto de hundir a Clémence.

Sin nada más para hacer por ese día, ordenó las cosas, se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a su casa.

Al entrar, notó todo oscuro, y una sensación de vacío se apoderó de ella.

Desde que había discutido con Ron, él casi no estaba en la casa...

-Faltan tres días...-dijo Clémence con amargura, abrazada a Ron-No te vayas...-le pidió, mirándolo con una mirada suplicante.

Ron se rió.

-Debo hacerlo... Necesito estar presente cuando se firmen los papeles...-le explicó-A menos que quieras que las cosas salgan mal...

-No, por supuesto que no...-le dijo ella-Pero no voy a soportar estar separada de ti tanto tiempo...-le dijo.

Y era verdad. Clémence no sabía qué le había pasado, pero los últimos dos meses que había estado saliendo con Ron, habían sido los mejores de toda su vida. Él tenía algo especial que ella no sabía qué era exactamente, pero que hacía que su corazón se derritiera cuando él la miraba, cuando la besaba, cuando simplemente la abrazaba, como en ese momento. Y lo más extraño, era que no le molestaba cuando él se negaba a tener relaciones con ella, es más, le daba lo mismo... Porque se conformaba con los besos que le daba. Y estaba asustada, porque nunca se había sentido así. Nunca había sentido un vacío en el estómago cuando él se iba, nunca había sentido un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando alguien la besaba, pero cuando Ron lo hacía, no sólo era un cosquilleo... Eran fuegos artificiales los que explotaban en su interior, y las ganas de que ese beso nunca se acabara. Soñaba con él por las noches, y él era su primer pensamiento cada mañana. Cuando la llamaba por teléfono le daban ganas de saltar y gritar como una adolescente enamorada...

Enamorada... ¿No estaría enamorada? Era lo más seguro...

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Ron, al sentir tan silenciosa a Clémence.

-En que no quiero que este momento se acabe nunca...-le dijo Clémence, con los ojos cerrados, y aferrándose más al cuerpo de Ron.

Ron se quedó mudo y algo impresionado.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar tan sinceramente. Nunca había sentido lo que era sinceridad pura. Le daba tanta impresión que se le habían parado los pelos de la nuca.

Clémence sintió de pronto que una piedra le caía en el estómago. Recordó el motivo "verdadero" por el que se había acercado a él, y la piedra se hizo más pesada. No podía hacerle eso a él. Ron no se lo merecía.

Se mantuvo pensativa otro rato más. Hizo una revisión mental de la cantidad de dinero que ella poseía... No era poco, era mucho... ¿Para qué quería más? Con eso le alcanzaba... Y le sobraba.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con él. Esos dos meses le habían servido para conocerlo mejor, y para darse cuenta de que era una excelente persona.

¿Y si dejaba su plan en el pasado? Sí... Eso haría... Total, nadie lo notaría. Nadie sabía que planeaba hacer aquello.

-Estás muy callada...-le susurró Ron al oído.

Clémence sonrió. Le encantaba cuando él hacía eso.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-volvió a preguntarle.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada soñadora, acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Jamás estuve mejor...-le dijo.

Pensaba en decirle que lo amaba, pero sabía que iba a dolerle no escuchar lo mismo de parte de él. Ella estaba conciente de que Ron no la amaba, pero también estaba conciente de que la había elegido a ella y no a la "otra". Y no podía quejarse, porque sabía que Ron siempre evitaba hablar de Hermione cuando estaba con ella.

Ron le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Has cambiado mucho...-le dijo Ron.

-¿Sí?-le preguntó ella.

-Sí...-le respondió Ron-Hace como un mes y medio que noté que estás distinta...-siguió-Pero me gusta...-le dijo, y después suspiró con algo de tristeza-_Pero sé que nunca voy a poder amarte como amo a Hermione..._

Clémence identificó enseguida ese suspiro.

-_Piensa en ella de nuevo..._-pensó con amargura-_Podrá tenerla en sus pensamientos... Pero a mi me tiene entre sus brazos..._-volvió a pensar con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Ron.

Clémence miró sobre el hombre de Ron el reloj que estaba sobre la repisa.

-Son las doce...-le dijo ella, sabiendo que Ron se iría.

-Debo irme...-dijo Ron-Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, quedé con Harry que iríamos a ver los trajes...-le explicó.

-Está bien...-dijo ella, con un poco de pena.

-Te llamaré, no te preocupes...-le susurró él.

Ella le sonrió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Él la besó dulcemente, le sonrió y se fue.

Clémence cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en esta, suspirando con una sonrisa, pero que se borró enseguida.

Debía hacer un par de llamadas, si quería parar con lo que estaba haciendo...

Hermione se había acostado, pero no había logrado dormirse. Había dado millones de vueltas en la cama.

¿Y si Ron descubría lo que estaba haciendo? Iba a matarla, iba a odiarla... Pero ella podría explicarle que lo estaba haciendo por su bien... Pero entonces, Ron volvería a enojarse y a reclamarle que se estaba metiendo en su vida.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

Sintió que la puerta de la calle se habría, se cerraba, la cerraban con llave. Sintió pesados pasos subiendo las escaleras.

Esos mismos pasos pasaban delante de su cuarto hasta el que estaba después.

Hermione volvió a suspirar.

Lo tenía tan cerca pero tan lejos...

-Ron... ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Harry, dejándolo pasar a su casa.

-Bien... ¿Y tú?

-Bien...-le respondió Harry.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó Ron.

-Espera... Debemos esperar a Ginny...-le dijo Harry.

Ron alzó una ceja.

-Sí... Es que...-empezó Harry, pero volvieron a tocar el timbre.

Él se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

-Hermione... Que bien... Ahora sí estamos todos...-dijo Harry, sintiendo como el aire se tensaba, tan tenso que se podría cortar hasta con los dedos.

Hermione miró a Ron, y Ron a ella.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra.

Harry iba a hablar, pero Ginny no lo dejó, porque lo hizo primero.

-Ay, Merlín... Qué tenso está esto...-dijo, sin ningún problema de decirlo.

Ron y Hermione la miraron. Estaba claro que no les habían dicho que irían los cuatro juntos.

-¿No piensan saludarse?-les preguntó Ginny, nuevamente.

Ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada.

Harry miraba a uno y a otro.

-Será mejor que vayamos...-dijo Harry, en un suspiro de amargura.

-Me hubieses dicho que venía él...-le dijo Hermione a Ginny, algo enojada.

-Ése era el plan...-le respondió ella-Que no lo supieras...-agregó con una risita.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Ahora pruébate el vestido...-le dijo Ginny, a la vez que la modista llegaba a ellas.

Hermione lo tomó y se dirigió al cambiador.

Ginny esperó impaciente afuera.

Enseguida salió ella, con el vestido puesto...

-Ay... Te queda precioso...-Ginny sonrió feliz.

El vestido era color salmón, pero bastante clarito. A Hermione le quedaba bien, porque era morena.

-¡Harry!-Ginny llamó a su futuro esposo.

-Buen intento, Harry-le dijo Ron a su amigo-Lástima que... No funcionó-le dijo, haciendo notar su enfado.

-No te enojes...-le pidió Harry-Nosotros solamente quisimos ayudar un poco a la situación...-le explicó-¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir así? Te irás pasado mañana... Y lamentarás haberte peleado con Hermione...

Ron rodó los ojos.

-Sí... No ruedes los ojos-le dijo Harry-Que vas a extrañarla que no te imaginas... No podrás dormir por las noches... Pensarás todo el día en ella... En qué estará haciendo... En cómo estará...

-Suenas como si me estuvieras haciendo una maldición...-le dijo Ron, bromeando.

-Tómalo como quieras... Pero va a ser mejor que hables con ella o vas a lamentarlo...-le dijo Harry, muy serio.

-Me asustas¿sabías?-le dijo Ron, a la vez que escuchaban a Ginny llamando a Harry.

Ron y él acudieron donde Ginny.

-¿No se ve preciosa?-les preguntó, refiriéndose a Hermione.

Ron se quedó mudo y estático en su lugar.

Estaba realmente hermosa, y eso que simplemente se había probado el vestido.

Ron analizó que en realidad siempre estaba hermosa, se pusiera lo que se pusiera le iba a gustar igual. Aunque estuviera despeinada, le gustaba igual, aunque estuviera en pijama y sin maquillar, aunque estuviera enojada con él, le iba a gustar igual... Aunque se alejara cien mil kilómetros, le iba a gustar igual...

Simplemente porque era ella, Hermione. Todo lo que hiciera le gustaba...

¿Cómo iba a soportar estar lejos de ella? Sabiendo que lo odiaba, tal vez. Harry tenía razón, pensaría en ella todo el día, todo el tiempo. Pensando en qué podría estar haciendo... Trabajando¿a lo mejor¿O con Bruce?

Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse de dolor...

-Y tú que piensas¿Ron?-le preguntó Ginny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ron no sabía qué decirle.

-Te... Queda muy bien...-dijo por fin-Te ves hermosa...-¿de dónde salió eso?

Hermione se ruborizó.

-Gracias...-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry y Ginny se miraron con idénticas sonrisas.

-¿Van a probarse los trajes o no?-les preguntó Ginny.

-¡Ah, sí!-se acordaron los otros dos, y se fueron a buscarlos.

Ginny se volvió a Hermione.

-Lo has impresionado...-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Tú dices?-le preguntó Hermione.

-¿No viste su reacción?

Hermione sonrió.

-Iré a cambiarme...-le dijo y volvió a meterse al vestidor.

Ginny se fue para mirar cómo estaba quedando su vestido.

-Yo opino que así te queda bien...-le dijo Harry a Ron-Sí usas un talle menos, te va a quedar demasiado justo... Y... No te va a quedar bien...-agregó.

-¿Pero ves que me queda grande acá?-le indicó Ron, mostrándole abajo de los brazos.

-Para mí que te queda bien...-dijo Harry, de nuevo-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ginny?-le sugirió.

-Sí... ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Ron.

-Creo que estaba probándose el vestido... Con Hermione...-le respondió Harry.

Ron volvió a donde habían ido antes. Pero no había nada.

Notó movimiento en uno de los vestidores.

En la tienda ellos eran los únicos que estaban, no había entrado nadie más después de ellos, por lo que supuso que era Ginny.

-Gin... Nec...-Ron metió la cabeza en el vestidor.

Hermione se asustó de tal manera que terminó en el suelo.

Ron se quedó paralizado frente a tal escena. Hermione, con la pollera, pero con nada más que el sostén cubriéndola.

-Lo... Lo... Siento...-se disculpó Ron, ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

Ron la observó de arriba hacia abajo, comiéndosela con los ojos.

-Eh... ¿Ron?-le preguntó Hermione, intentando no enfadarse-¿Puedes salir?

-¿Qué¡Ah¡Sí! Perdón...

Ron salió del vestidor, un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Repasó mentalmente lo marcada que era su cintura. La buena delantera que tenía...

-¿Ron?-preguntó Hermione, tímidamente.

-¿Sí?-preguntó él-Mira, Hermione... Yo... Lo siento... Pensé que era Ginny... Y...

-Sí, Ron. Lo sé, lo sé... Está bien...-lo calmó Hermione-Ginny está viendo su vestido...

-Ah... Bien...

Los dos se quedaron callados. Ron, tratando de imaginarse cómo se vería Hermione sin ropa... Y Hermione, tratando de imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si Ron entraba al vestidor minutos antes que cuando lo hizo, cuando no tenía puesta la pollera.

-¿Para qué buscabas a Ginny?-Hermione pensó que ya habían estados callados suficiente tiempo.

-Para preguntarle qué hacer...

-¿Con qué?-quiso saber Hermione.

-Porque yo insisto en que me queda grande de acá...-le dijo Ron a Hermione, mostrándole lo mismo que le había mostrado a Harry.

-Sí, definitivamente sí te queda grande... Pero...-empezó-Un talle más chico va a quedarte...

-Muy justo, sí...-la interrumpió.

-Entonces que te modifiquen esto... No debe haber problemas en que lo hagan-resolvió la castaña-después de todo comprarás el traje, y eso es lo que a ellos les importa.

-Gracias...-le dijo Ron, con una sonrisa.

-De nada-Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ron volvió con Harry, y Ginny volvió a donde estaba Hermione.

-¿Estoy equivocada cuando digo que noto una miradita extraña en ti?-le preguntó la pelirroja a la castaña.

-Ron pensó que tú estabas en el vestidor y entró cuando me estaba cambiando...-le contó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Imagino que debe haberte visto por lo menos algo¿no?

-Tenía puesta la pollera...-le aclaró Hermione.

-¿Y arriba?-quiso saber Ginny, algo emocionada por la situación.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Bueno, sí... El sostén.

-Uh... Eso estuvo bueno...-dijo Ginny-¿Y qué hizo?

-Simplemente me pidió que saliera del vestidor...-le contestó Ron a Harry.

Harry no daba más de la risa.

-Tampoco fue para tanto...

-Me río de tu cara, Ron...-le dijo Harry-Deberías verte... Estás como un niño con juguete nuevo...

Ron le pegó a Harry en la cabeza.

-¿Estaba enojada?-quiso saber Harry, esta vez sin reírse.

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-No...-dijo, muy extrañado.

-_Y claro, le debe haber gustado…_-pensó Harry.

Los dos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Niégame que te gustó...-le dijo Ginny a Hermione.

-No voy a hacerlo... Y lo sabes perfectamente...-le respondió Hermione.

Ginny se rió.

-¿No tendríamos que ir yendo?-le preguntó Hermione a Ginny-Tengo cosas que hacer...

-Sí, vamos...

Fueron hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Ginny.

Harry y ella observaban a Ron y a Hermione, que se miraban pero que apartaban la mirada enseguida.

-Vamos...-dijo Harry.

-Ya hablé con Alexis, Santos y Saavedra...-le dijo Hermione a Jack-Dijeron que harían todo lo posible por conseguirlo... Que no había problemas...

-¡Perfecto!-festejó Jack-Estamos muy cerca, Hermione.

-Sí...-asintió Hermione, con un suspiro.

-A todo esto... No me has dicho por qué haces esto...-le dijo Jack.

-Digamos que... Le hago un favor a un amigo-le respondió.

-¿A Ron?-le preguntó Jack.

-Se... Él está saliendo con ella...-empezó Hermione-Y bueno... Él es...

-Sí, ya lo sé... Un gran inversionista...-terminó Jack-Todos conocen eso, Herms.

-Bueno... Y no voy a permitir que esa hipócrita se salga con la suya... No... Y mucho menos con Ron...

-Claro... Mucho menos con Ron¿no?-le dijo Jack, pícaramente.

Hermione lo miró furtivamente.

-Dale, Hermione. Que se nota que lo amas... Siempre lo supimos...-le aclaró.

-Sí...-dijo Hermione, apenada-Pero ahora estoy bien con Bruce... Que por cierto... Debo llamarlo.

-¿Cómo le dirás a Ron todo esto sin que se enoje?-le preguntó.

-¿Todo el mundo dice lo mismo?-preguntó Hermione con indignación.

-Yo me enojaría si estuvieran investigando a mi novia sin decírmelo...-le dijo él-Creo que a eso se le llama "invasión a la privacidad"-agregó con tono se sabihondo.

-No lo sé... Pero cuando tenga todas las pruebas se las voy a mostrar... Y va a tener que escucharme hasta el final...-le dijo Hermione-Porque no se merece una persona así... Él tendría que estar con alguien que lo amara en serio... Que lo conociera de verdad...

-¿Alguien como tú?

-¡Claro¿Qué? No... No digo eso...-arregló Hermione rápidamente.

-Sí, seguro...-dijo Jack por lo bajo-¿Cuándo es que se va?

-Pasado mañana-respondió Hermione con tristeza.

-Se han arreglado las cosas¿por lo menos?

-No lo sé... La verdad que a esta altura del partido... No lo sé...-dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

-Va a ser mejor que arreglen las cosas antes de que se vaya... Porque después va a ser peor-le aconsejó.

-Sí¿no?-reconoció Hermione, a la vez que su teléfono sonó-¿Sí? Ah, Bruce... ¿Cómo estás? Sí... Sí... En cinco minutos... Dale... Dale... Nos vemos... Adiós.

-Bueno... Supongo que terminamos por hoy¿no?-le preguntó Jack.

-Sí... En cinco minutos viene Bruce... Iremos a cenar...-dijo ella-Creo que me llevaré esto a casa... Ahí tengo la _notebook_, tengo que pasarlas...-dijo refiriéndose a unos papeles sobre la investigación.

-¿Estás segura que lo que haces es lo correcto?-le preguntó Jack.

-¿Lo de Clémence¡Claro que sí!

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...-le dijo él, seriamente-Terminarás haciendo sufrir a Bruce, y terminarás lastimándote tú...-le dijo.

Hermione no dijo nada. Jack tenía razón. Estaba con Bruce porque pasaba lindos momentos, porque él la trataba tan dulce y tan bien... Pero no porque lo amaba. Pero tampoco iba a desperdiciar su tiempo amando a Ron en secreto...

-Adiós, Herms.

-Adiós, Jack.

Ron se iba a Francia por tiempo indefinido.

Sólo les quedaba esa noche juntos... Al otro día se iría.

Se iba de su casa. La dejaba, la abandonaba...

La cena fue silenciosa. Como de costumbre, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-_No puedo dejar que se vaya con el pensamiento de que lo odio..._-pensó Hermione ¿Tienes el pasaje?-decidió preguntarle.

Ron la miró.

-Sí...-respondió él.

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?-preguntó Hermione otra vez.

-Al medio día-respondió él otra vez.

Y volvieron a quedarse callados, sólo escuchándose el ruido de cubiertos, y cada tanto el vaso apoyado en la mesa luego de que alguno bebiera de él.

Terminaron de cenar y Hermione comenzó a levantar la mesa, en silencio, claro, nada cambiaba.

-Te ayudo...-le dijo Ron.

Hermione llevó los platos con los cubiertos hasta la pileta de la cocina. El silencio la estaba matando. Aquella despedida la estaba matando. No pudo contener las lágrimas.

Apoyó las manos en la mesada, de espalda a la entrada a la cocina. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Ron entró a la cocina y dejó los vasos al lado de los platos, sin mirar a Hermione. Pero un sollozo ahogado lo hizo detenerse y voltear la mirada a ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, suavemente.

Hermione asintió, evitándolo.

-No... No estás bien...-le dijo Ron.

Hermione se dio vuelta y se lanzó al cuello de Ron, llorando con ganas.

Ron se quedó paralizado, pero la abrazó. Sonriendo, sin que se diera cuenta, porque le encantaba tenerla así de cerca, lo más cerca que había estado jamás de ella.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Ron... No quiero que pienses que te odio, o algo por el estilo...-le dijo por fin, mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

Ron le sonrió y le secó las lágrimas...

-Sé que no me odias...-le dijo-Y yo tampoco te odio...-le aclaró.

Una lágrima se escapó y recorrió la mejilla de Hermione, sin que Ron la detuviera, simplemente siguiendo su recorrido, el cual terminó cuando llegó a sus labios, los cuales estaban húmedos a causa de las otras lágrimas.

Ron acarició la mejilla de Hermione, y aprovechando, pasó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de la chica.

Hermione no pudo evitar entre abrir su boca. Su respiración agitándose, su corazón acelerándose rápidamente por aquel contacto.

Él no apartaba su vista de los labios. Esos labios tan deseados, tan anhelados, tan fantaseados...

Pero aquel contacto no bastaba, quería más...

Se acercó lentamente a esos labios, algo temeroso por cómo pudiera ella reaccionar.

Pero ya a escasos milímetros, nada pudo pensar... Sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar...

Se había atrevido a besarla sin permiso... Era el atrevimiento más hermoso que jamás hubiera imaginado.

El contacto más dulce... El más esperado...

Sus labios unidos... ¿Qué más podían pedir?

Mucho más.

Después de varios segundos de contacto, decidieron explorarse más... Profundizar el beso. Aquel suave, dulce y tierno beso.

Sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, con timidez, con afabilidad...

Hermione rodeó el cuello de Ron, poniéndose de puntitas. Ron rodeó la cintura de Hermione.

Aquello suave y tierno se convirtió en apasionado.

Sus lenguas ya se entrelazaban con más pasión que antes, con mayor seguridad.

Sus cuerpos les pedían más... Más que un beso... Eso ya no alcanzaba.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos en el pelirrojo cabello de Ron, demostrándole la pasión que guardaba y que tenía ganas de sacar.

En un acto de pasión, Hermione apoyó, con algo de brusquedad, a Ron contra la pared, al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

La situación ya se estaba descontrolando.

Ron había abandonado la boca de Hermione para comenzar a besar con desesperación y pasión su cuello. Con fuerza, levantó a Hermione, y saliendo de la cocina, la sentó sobre la mesa del comedor, acariciando sus muslos por debajo de la pollera, como si fuese una adicción.

Hermione deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Ron hasta llegar a su pecho, acariciándolo antes de agarrar la remera y comenzar a sacársela.

Ron no se opuso a aquello.

Hermione lo observó con deleite unos momentos antes de volver a besarlo. No podía negar, y no quería tampoco, que le encantaba como esas fuertes manos la acariciaban. Pero pensó con molestia que la ropa estaba estorbando cada vez más.

Y parecía que Ron también pensaba lo mismo, porque enseguida se despojó de la remera de la chica. Otra vez, volvió a levantar a Hermione, y entre besos, la llevó hasta la sala, sentándola arriba del respaldar del sillón.

Hermione, abrazando la cintura de Ron con sus piernas, se sacó las sandalias como pudo, a la vez que Ron hacía lo mismo con sus zapatos.

La mente de Hermione, como siempre, trabajaba a gran velocidad, había pensamientos muy confusos en su mente, y uno en particular, la hizo detenerse.

-_Le estoy siendo infiel a Bruce..._-pensó aterrada-_Yo no soy así..._

Ron la miró confundido y algo avergonzado. Estaban haciendo todo muy apresurado, y sin saber por qué.

Él también tenía pensamientos muy confusos en su mente. Muchas cosas se le venían de golpe. Cosas como que a lo mejor eso era un error, cosas como...

-_Le estoy siendo infiel a Clémence..._-pensó Ron, asustado-_Yo no soy así..._-volvió a pensar-_Pero que más da... Es Hermione a quien estas besando... Es ella... Es lo que siempre esperaste..._

No esperó a que Hermione tomara la iniciativa. Volvió a besarla incrementando el deseo.

Hermione de pronto se quedó en blanco. Todos los pensamientos se borraron de su mente cuando aquel beso le indicó que no quería parar.

Los dos, a tropezones mientras se besaban, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Hermione.

-Ron...-Hermione interrumpió a Ron, que estaba besándole el cuello-Estás...-empezó, pero Ron no la dejó seguir.

Se separó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí...-fue lo único que dijo Ron, y volvió a besarla.

Hermione no objetó nada de aquella respuesta. Ese "Sí" era todo lo que necesitaba...

Se despertó pensando en que todo había sido un maravilloso sueño. Pero al sentir su respiración sobre su pecho se dio cuenta que no lo era, y sonrió feliz.

Ron observaba a Hermione dormida sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, en esos hermosos labios... Tan relajada y serena... Tan hermosa como ella sola...

Había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida hasta ese momento.

Había amado a Hermione hasta saciar toda su sed de pasión, aunque sabía que quería más. Ahora que había probado el dulce sabor de su boca, quería más. Ahora que había probado el dulce sabor de su piel, quería más.

Se quedó mirando a Hermione, a la vez que acariciaba su desnuda espalda, unos momentos más.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de luz, eran las once y media. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago, en una hora y media debía irse...

Pero volvió a sonreír. Cuando ella se despertara le diría que la amaba, que era todo para él...

Se levantó, moviendo suavemente a Hermione para no despertarla, y se metió al baño para darse una ducha...

Se despertó y miró a su lado... No había nadie.

¿Habría sido un sueño?

Pero sintió el agua correr en su baño y sonrió sintiéndose la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Tenía impregnado en su piel todo el olor a él. Tenía impregnada en su piel la esencia de aquel hombre que amaba...

Volvió a sonreír recordando lo de la noche.

Había hecho el amor con el hombre que amaba. Lo había besado, lo había tenido entre sus brazos...

Volteó la mirada a la mesita de luz. Miró el reloj. Eran las once y media... En una hora y media se iría.

Sintió una piedra en el estómago. Pero no le importó, tenía tiempo de sobra para decirle que lo amaba, en cuanto él saliera de la ducha se lo diría...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para revivir cada momento.

Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse.

Ron y Hermione se miraron fijamente sin decirse nada.

Ron sin creer que la mujer a la que amaba con locura estuviera acostada, desnuda porque él la había desnudado, y sonriendo porque la había amado.

Hermione deleitándose con la imagen que se le presentaba. Ron estaba nada más que con la cintura envuelta con la toalla.

Se sonrieron.

-Iré a cambiarme...-le dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta-Y quédate aquí... Te traeré el desayuno...-agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y luego de que Ron se fuera, se tapó la cara con la almohada y comenzó a reírse histérica de la felicidad.

Ron entró en su cuarto, tomó lo que necesitaba, se vistió y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

En el camino se encontró con el par de sandalias y de zapatos. Con la remera de Hermione, con su remera...

Puso la cafetera a que hiciera café, y de mientras que se hacía, empezó a ordenar un poco el lío que habían hecho.

Levantó las remeras, fue a la sala a juntar los zapatos...

Sobre el sillón estaba la computadora de Hermione con unos papeles.

Cerró la computadora y tomó los papeles. Por simple curiosidad los leyó.

Al principio no les dio importancia, pero cuando un nombre le llamó la atención, decidió profundizar la lectura.

Sintió que un balde de agua helada se le caía encima.

Sintió ruidos provenientes de la escalera, y levantó la vista, furioso...

Hermione obedeció y se quedó ahí, pero aún así se dio un baño.

Se duchó rápido y se puso el camisón.

Como no podía esperar, fue hasta el cuarto de Ron, pero al parecer ya había bajado.

Así que decidió bajar y ayudarlo con el desayuno.

Se dirigió a la escalera y comenzó a bajar, pero se detuvo a la mitad cuando vio a Ron en la sala.

Y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Ron tenía la computadora al lado y los papeles en la mano. Y los estaba leyendo.

Él levantó la mirada, y Hermione tragó en seco al notar que su mirada estaba cargada de furia...

* * *

**Holaa!! Cómo están tanto tiempo? Leyendo aún?? No creo.. Deben habérselo deborado enseguida al libro.. jaja.. Yo ya lo habí aleido así que..**

**Que mal.. Re pocos rr dejaron.. UNO SOLO! (Gracias por dejarloo!) Aunque sea 1 siempre es bueno.. Pero.. No sean maaaloss!!**

**Que no sé si les gusta o que..**

**Aunque sea para insultarme.. Sé que después de este capítulo me lo merezco.. Pero es que.. Es muy pronto para que acabe la historiaa!**

**Espero que por lo menos hayan disfrutado de ese momento taaaaaaan maravilloso que vivieron ellos.. Aunque fuese un momento..**

**Quiero también pedir disculpas por la tardanza.. Pero empecé la Uni y por más que a la historia ya la tengo terminada.. Tengo que hacerme un tiempo para subirla.. Pero tengo miiil cosas por hacer.. Pero prometo que si o si la semana que viene publico el otro..**

**Besos enoooooooooooooormes!!**

**Dejen Reviews!!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo**** 10**

Y ahí estaba ella... Encerrada en su cuarto... Llorando un mar de lágrimas...

¿Cómo fue que todo terminó?

Terminó al mismo tiempo que empezó.

Todo el mundo que había logrado crear en su mente a partir del primer beso, había sido destruido en un segundo...

¿Cómo fue que todo terminó?

De la peor manera que pudiera haber terminado.

Por su culpa... Por su maldita culpa.

¿Por qué existían las mentiras¿Por qué existía el miedo a ser descubierto?

A lo mejor, si las mentiras no existieran... Si todos fueran valientes y no ocultaran nada, no tendrían miedo de ser descubiertos...

Pero esos eran tan sólo deseos de un corazón roto, de un cuerpo desalmado. Deseos irrealizables...

Flash Back

-¿Qué es esto, Hermione?-le preguntó Ron a ella.

Hermione se estremeció por la frialdad de aquellas palabras.

-¿¡Vas a responderme!?-le gritó-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando que es...-agregó casi en un susurro.

Hermione no podía hablar... Intentaba buscar cualquier excusa que explicara aquello. ¿Más mentiras?

-Por favor... Dime que no... Estás... Investigando... A Clémence-le pidió Ron, entre dientes.

Y otra vez, Hermione no dijo nada... ¿De qué valía mentirle? Lo había visto todo... Lo había descubierto...

Agachó la cabeza.

-Ron... Yo no...-empezó ella, pero Ron la interrumpió.

-¿¡TU, NO QUE!?-le preguntó a los gritos, saliéndose de control por completo-¿¡TU NO QUERIAS¡NO QUERIAS QUE YO LO VIERA¡ESO NO QUERIAS!

-No entiendes...-seguía Hermione, suavemente.

-¿¡NO ENTIENDO QUE!?-volvió a gritarle él-¡TE PEDI QUE NO TE METIERAS EN MI VIDA¿¡POR QUÉ!?

-¡DEJAME HABLAR!-le gritó ella, harta de la terquedad de Ron-¡Clémence es una mala persona, Ron¡Lo único que ella quiere de ti es tu dinero!-insistió.

-¡Ay, por Dios, Hermione¿Sigues con eso?-le preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

¿Por qué le hacía eso¿Por qué era tan injusta con él? Él había aceptado que ella tenía otra vida... ¿Por qué ella no podía aceptar que él tenía otra vida, también?

-Si es verdad... Quiero pruebas...-le dijo Ron, resolviendo todo-Muéstrame algo que pruebe lo que dices...

Hermione empalideció de golpe. ¿Justo ahora? No le faltaba mucho para terminar con la investigación. Pero en ese momento no tenía las pruebas suficientes para convencerlo.

-Veo que no las tienes...-dijo Ron-¿Por qué, Hermione¿Por qué hiciste esto¿Por qué me ocultaste esto¿Cómo puedes inventar algo así? Nunca te creí capaz de inventar algo así para alejarme de una persona...

-¡No te estoy mintiendo¡Es verdad, Ron¿Por qué otra cosa va a querer acercarse a ti?-le preguntó, con una risa burlona, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sido un grave, grave error.

Ron sintió que su alma lo abandonaba. Se sintió traicionado... Usado.

-Ahora entiendo todo esto...-le dijo con una expresión de desprecio.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Hermione, temerosa.

-Sabías que yo te amaba...-le dijo él-Que siempre te amé... Desde que íbamos a Hogwarts...

A Hermione le dio un vuelco en el estómago. A fin de cuentas si la amaba... Había sido una estúpida creyendo que no... Las razones desconocidas por las cuales él hacía lo que hacía... Porque la amaba. Los celos cuando ella estaba con otro chico, porque la amaba. Las peleas constantemente, porque la amaba. Esa manía de querer protegerla de todo, porque la amaba... ¿Tan ciega había sido para no darse cuenta de señales tan obvias?

-Y pensaste que acostándote conmigo...-dijo mientras sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos-Me convencerías¿no? Me separarías de ella... Porque yo te creería ciegamente... ¡Claro!-dijo Ron, entendiéndolo todo-Que estúpido fui...

-No... Eso no...

-¡Nada, Hermione!-volvió a interrumpirla-Hasta acá todo... Acá se termina nuestra amistad, Hermione... Jamás pensé que serías capaz de hacer una cosa así...-le dijo mientras rompía los papeles y los dejaba en el sillón.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Sintiendo cómo aquellas palabras la destruían de a poco. ¿Por qué no hablaba¿Por qué no lo detenía¿Por qué no le decía que lo amaba?

Sin embargo seguía sin hablar. Muda, paralizada porque su más terrible pesadilla se hacía realidad. Cerró los ojos, pensando que a lo mejor, si los abría, todavía estarían los dos juntos, acostados y abrazados. Pero los volvió a abrir, y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en aquella horrenda pesadilla.

-Adiós, Granger...-le dijo Ron, secamente-Y olvídate de que alguna vez te amé...-terminó, y subió las escaleras.

Hermione seguía sin hablar, al pie de la escalera.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando Ron pasó frente a ella. Sólo notó su devastadora ausencia cuando cerró la puerta de la calle de un portazo.

Y fue en ese momento que se derrumbó en un llanto desconsolador...

Fin flash Back

Ella no podía culparlo a él. Había tenido razón. Ella se había metido en su vida sin pedirle permiso...

Pero no era verdad que lo había usado... No era verdad... Ella lo amaba...

Hacía ya tres días de su partida, y ella seguía encerrada en su habitación, sin salir... Sin hablar con nadie.

Estaba segura que Ginny y Harry sabían lo que había pasado por Ron, seguramente él se los había contado en el aeropuerto...

-Pero ya no...-se dijo Hermione-Ya no voy a llorar por él... Fui una estúpida, sí... Pero él no logró darse cuenta que lo amo... Y no voy a insistir...-volvió a decirse.

Se lavó la cara, se arregló y llamó a Bruce... Él sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor...

En Francia

El papelerío se había demorado.

Los nuevos propietarios a la vez que firmaban la escritura para la nueva casa, también habían vendido la suya, y resultó ser que habían perdido las escrituras de la otra casa, y aquella demora había demorado los trámites de Ron.

Y Ron agradecía aquello, porque su mente no estaba en Francia. Estaba en Londres y en lo que había pasado hacía ya tres días.

Esa noche había sido la mejor de su vida. Podía jurar que Hermione le decía que lo amaba a través de esos besos, esas caricias. Pero no. Todo era mentira. Siempre había sido mentira.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Ella había sido su mejor amiga. Había confiado en ella ciegamente. Podía jurar que podía confiarle su vida. ¡Pero qué equivocado había estado!

¿Cuándo había sido que su vida se había vuelto un infierno? A lo mejor nunca tendría que haber regresado.

Pero no había podido evitarlo. Había estado lejos de su familia mucho tiempo. De sus amigos. De ella...

Cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón. Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensarla... Porque a pesar de todo... A pesar de la traición, la había amado como jamás creyó amar a nadie... Sabía perfectamente que nada ni nadie podría superar lo vivido aquella noche...

Un mes y medio después

Gracias al cielo, las cosas iban mejorando. El asunto de la escritura iba muy rápido.

Ron calculaba que en una semana, aproximadamente, seguro regresaría a Londres.

Las punzadas que sentía cada vez que recordaba Londres, que recordaba a Hermione, eran dolorosas. Pero no tanto como al principio. Había logrado apaciguar el dolor con ayuda de Clémence. Ella lo llamaba todos los días.

Ella había notado que Ron no estaba bien el día que fue a despedirlo al Aeropuerto. Y aunque él se había empeñado en disimularlo, Clémence lo amaba, y lo conocía, y se daba cuenta que su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

Y sabía que Hermione tenía la culpa, porque había logrado captar pocas palabras de lo que Harry y él habían hablado. Ella estaba segura que Ron amaba a Hermione, y aunque le doliera estar a su lado sabiendo que él no la amaba, no podía dejarlo. Porque ella sí lo amaba.

Ron estaba recostado en su cama. Todavía no se había ido de la casa, casi todo estaba empacado. Daba gracias de que los nuevos dueños eran magos y no tenía que explicarles cómo hacía para llevarse toda una casa en cuatro maletas.

El teléfono sonó. Estaba seguro de que era Clémence.

-¡_Hola, Ron!_-saludó una voz femenina que no era la de Clémence.

-Gin?

-¡_Claro¿Quién más?_-le preguntó ella-¿_Cómo estás?_

-Bien... ¿Y tú?-le preguntó él, algo extrañado por la llamada de su hermana, aunque podía imaginarse el motivo.

Faltaban tres semanas para la boda, y seguramente quería confirmar que asistiría.

-¡_Bien¡Feliz! Un poco triste... ¡Pero feliz!_-y no hacía falta que se lo dijese... Podía notarse en su voz.

-Cuéntame... Primero por qué estás triste... Y después por qué estás feliz...-le pidió Ron.

-_No me caso...-_dijo Ginny, muy triste.

-¿¡QUE!?-Ron se desesperó e hizo nota mental de matar a Harry si había tenido algo que ver.

-_Digo, que no me caso en tres semanas... Esperaremos un mes y medio más..._-aclaró Ginny, riéndose-_Apuesto lo que quieras que estabas por matar a Harry..._-le dijo ella, todavía riéndose.

-Sí-dijo Ron, riéndose de sí mismo-¿Y por qué en un mes y medio?

-¡_Ahí viene donde te digo por qué estoy feliz!_-dijo Ginny con emoción-¡_Vas a ser padrino!_

-Sí, eso ya lo sé...-le dijo Ron, pero después cayó en la cuenta-¿Estás esperando un bebé?-le preguntó, emocionado.

-¡_SI!_-Ginny se emocionó aún más-¡_Por eso te decía que serás el padrino!_-le explicó ella.

-¿De cuánto¡No sabes cuánto me alegra!-le dijo Ron, emocionado. ¡Iba a ser tío! Bueno... Ya tenía alguno que otro sobrino¿no? De Bill y Fleur, de Charlie y Katherin y ahora de Ginny.

-_Dos meses... Por eso atrasamos la boda, porque el doctor me dijo que debía guardar reposo por lo menos un mes..._-le explicó ella, con amargura.

-Bueno, Gin. No te amargues, piensa que lo haces por tu bebé...-le dijo Ron, para animarla-Y dime... ¿Hay alguna otra novedad?

Ron podía jurar que Ginny se había puesto nerviosa, y eso lo asustó.

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Ron.

También podía jurar que se trataba de Hermione... Por qué otro motivo podría ponerse nerviosa, sino?

-_Eh..._-empezó ella a titubear-_Yo... Bueno... Se..._-la voz le salió algo ronca, así que tosió y continuó-_Se... Supone que no debería ser yo quien te lo diga... ¿No? Pero... Fue que... ¡La verdad es que no lo entiendo!_-Ginny parecía enojada-¿¡_Cómo puede una persona ser tan estúpida!?_

-¡Ginny¡Cálmate!-le pidió Ron, sabiendo que lo que vendría a continuación no sería para nada agradable-¡Cálmate y dime lo que pasa!

-_Hermione va a casarse con Bruce..._-dijo Ginny por fin, con voz de ultratumba, con amargura, con tristeza, como si eso fuese lo peor que pudiera pasar.

Ron, por su parte, tragó en seco. Intentó contener las ganas de gritar que tenía... Era de esperarse... Ella nunca lo había amado...

-Pues... Que bien... Me alegro por ella-fue lo único que dijo Ron.

-¿_Tú también?_-preguntó Ginny, enojada-¡_Son dos estúpidos!_-se enfadó aún más-¿_Cómo puedes decir algo así¿Tan rápido dejaste de amarla¿Tan rápido dejaron de amarse?_-le preguntó dejando notar que estaba muy muy enojada.

-¡Ella nunca me amó, Ginny¡Entérate! Sólo fue un juego... Todavía no entiendo por qué fue tan egoísta... ¡Pero ella nunca me amó! Sin embargo... Yo fui el idiota que la amó... Pero ya se acabó Ginny... Que haga su vida... Intento hacer la mía, gracias...-le respondió.

-¡_Que necio eres¡Ella te ama!_-le gritó Ginny-¡_Y si hizo lo que hizo fue porque quería lo mejor para ti! Sé que estuvo mal que te lo ocultara... ¡Pero ella pensaba decírtelo cuando tuviera todas las pruebas!_-eso más que una explicación, sonaba como si le estuviera rogando que le creyera.

-¿No me digas que Hermione fue a pedirte que le creyeras eso?-le preguntó Ron, incrédulo-¿Y ustedes le creyeron?-preguntó, aún más incrédulo.

-¡_Estoy diciéndote la verdad!_-Ginny estaba cada vez más exasperada-_Ginny... Déjame hablar a mi..._-se escuchó la voz de Harry en el fondo y después a Ginny maldiciendo-_Hola, Ron..._-lo saludó Harry a su amigo.

-Hola, Harry-saludó él-Felicitaciones...-le dijo.

-¡_Gracias!_-Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse, pero su voz cambió enseguida-¿_Cómo se te ocurre pensar que Hermione haría algo así?_-le preguntó-¡_Ella te ama¡Sería incapaz!_

-¡Ay, por favor! Lo vi con mis propios ojos... ¡Lo escuché de su boca!-le dijo Ron.

-¡_Ella lo hacía por tu bien, Ron! Pero no te quería decir nada... ¡Porque no tenía todas las pruebas!_-insistió-¡_Pero ella te ama con locura!_

-¿Y si me ama por qué va a casarse?-le preguntó Ron.

Harry se quedó callado.

-Mira, Harry... Deja que ella sea feliz con Bruce... Yo intento ser feliz también... Clémence es una buena chica...-dijo Ron, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Harry suspiró de impaciencia.

-¿_Cuándo vendrás?_-le preguntó.

-Calculo que en una semana...-le dijo Ron-Una semana y media a más tardar...-agregó.

-_Qué bien..._-se alegró Harry.

Se quedaron los dos callados. Ron, meditando si preguntarle o no. Y Harry, esperando a que le preguntara, porque estaba seguro que le iba a preguntar.

-¿Cuándo...?-empezó Ron, por fin.

-_En tres meses..._-Harry le contestó antes de que él terminara de preguntarle.

-Ah... Bien... ¿Supongo que serás el padrino, no?-le preguntó Ron.

-_Sí..._-respondió Harry, no muy contento que digamos.

-No te noto contento por eso...-observó Ron.

-_Sabes lo que pienso al respecto..._-le contestó Harry.

Ron recibió el aviso de otra llamada.

-Espera, Harry. Tengo otra llamada...-le dijo Ron.

-_Está bien..._

-¿Sí?-Ron atendió la otra llamada-¡Ah¡Bien¡Qué bien¿En cuánto? Sí... Sí... Ahí estaré...-terminó Ron, y colgó-Harry... Debo irme... Era el escribano, vamos a firmar ahora... Con suerte vuelvo antes de lo previsto...-le dijo a Harry.

-_Ah... Muy bien... Nos vemos, entonces_-le dijo Harry.

-Salúdame a Ginny-le pidió Ron-Adiós.

-_Adiós_

Ron dejó el teléfono en donde estaba antes y se encerró en el baño. Se miró al espejo.

_"Hermione va a casarse con Bruce..."_

_"En tres meses..."_

Esas dos frases... Dos dolorosas frases, no dejaban de resonar por su cabeza.

La única esperanza, muuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejana, que había en su interior, terminó de esfumarse.

Se sacudió los pensamientos, se arregló y salió, decidido a terminar con los papeles de una vez por todas.

Londres

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama. Sin ganas de salir ni de nada.

Hacía frío, y eso la deprimía aún más.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

Inconscientemente movía, con su pulgar, el anillo de diamantes que tenía en su dedo anular, en la mano derecha.

Largó un suspiro, largo y deprimente para cualquiera que lo escuchara.

Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, para ir a la cocina y prepararse un café.

Se quedó parada en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de su cuarto, mirando hacia la izquierda.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez nostálgica.

¿Debería?

Caminó lentamente hacia aquella puerta, la cual no se había abierto desde que él se había ido.

Se paró frente a ella y estiró su mano hasta el picaporte.

Se mordió el labio inferior dudosa.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Sintió el "clack" medio sordo de la puerta cediendo ante su petición.

Abrió la puerta, y sus pulmones se llenaron de olor a Ron.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sonrió.

Entró en la habitación y observó durante unos segundos todo a su alrededor.

Sonrió cuando encontró una nota periodística de los Chuddley Cannon's.

El cuarto estaba algo desordenado. Algo que caracterizaba a Ron.

Volvió a sonreír mientras levantaba una camisa de su... ¿Qué era él de ella? Nada...

Miró la camisa unos momentos y después la olió. Podía pasarse todo el tiempo haciendo eso...

-¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?-pensó Hermione, enojada consigo misma-Pensando en otro hombre cuando voy a casarme con Bruce...-volvió a pensar, enojada.

Dejó la camisa sobre la cama y salió de la habitación, decidida a no volver a entrar.

Bajó a la cocina y se preparó el café como había pensado hacer desde el principio.

-¡Amor¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Bruce, desde la sala.

Desde que le había propuesto matrimonio, Hermione había decidido que él iba a vivir en su casa.

-¡En la cocina!-le contestó ella.

Sintió los pasos de Bruce entrando en la cocina.

-¿Cómo te sientes, hoy?-le preguntó él.

Estaba al tanto de su estado de ánimo, supuestamente producido por el estrés que le producía el trabajo.

-Bien...-le contestó ella.

Bruce la abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello.

Ella se estremeció y sonrió. Pero se enojó cuando se dio cuenta de que sonreía porque se acordaba de la vez en que Ron hizo lo mismo...

Todo le hacía acordar a él... Cada rincón de esa casa. El aire, el sol, la luna...

Cuando se despertaba y sentía una presencia masculina a su lado, sonreía felizmente pensando en despertar a Ron con un cálido beso.

Pero esa ilusión terminaba cuando Bruce la besaba a ella, y aunque sus besos eran cálidos, con amor y ternura, no eran los de Ron...

Bruce siguió besándole el cuello hasta que ella se dio vuelta y lo besó, haciendo que terminara de hacer eso que le recordaba tanto a su hombre, que tan lejos estaba en ese momento...

¿Se habría enterado ya que iba a casarse? Seguramente que sí... Conocía demasiado a Ginny como para saber que se lo diría en seguida, o en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-No estás aquí, cielo...-le dijo Bruce, dejando de besarla.

Hermione agachó la cabeza y volvió a suspirar.

-Lo siento...-le dijo por fin, levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole. Lo besó, y luego se sentó en la mesa.

Bruce no dijo nada, y se sentó frente a ella.

-Te entiendo...-le dijo-Son los nervios de la boda¿no es así?

-Sí...-mintió ella. La verdad era que casi ni pensaba en eso-Me hiciste recordar que tengo que llamar a Harry para que me acompañe a ver el vestido... Discúlpame.

Hermione se excusó para salir de la cocina. Fue hasta el living y llamó a la casa de su amigo…

Media hora después, se encontraron en un café que estaba cerca de donde quedaba la casa de Violet Prinston.

Violet Prinston era amiga de su madre desde que eran pequeñas, y ella era la encargada de hacerle el vestido de novia. Era una promesa que habían hecho entre amigas.

-¿Por qué le dijo?-le preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose terrible porque seguramente la noticia le habría causado un terrible dolor a Ron.

-Merecía saberlo¿no?-le contestó Harry, inocentemente-Quería ver su reacción... Pero bueno... Si no te importa...-terminó él, sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar Hermione.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que sí me importa!-le dijo Hermione, nerviosa, y enseguida empezó a golpear la mesa con sus dedos, como hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa o ansiosa-Y... Bueno... Cómo...

-Actuó como si nada...-le dijo Harry, inocentemente otra vez, como si fuera nada de qué preocuparse.

Hermione sintió una ráfaga de odio que se fue enseguida reemplazada por un regaño. Estaba siendo egoísta. Ella lo había lastimado, le había ocultado cosas, e iba a casarse con otro cuando lo amaba, y pretendía que él se desesperara al enterarse de eso.

-¿Me parece a mi o estás molesta?-le preguntó él, tan inocente como siempre.

-No sé de qué hablas...-fingió Hermione.

Harry soltó una risita sarcástica.

-Te conozco demasiado...-le dijo Harry, esta vez con una expresión severa-Demasiado como para saber que estás molesta por el hecho de que Ron no se hubiera desesperado por tu boda¿no es así? Demasiado como para saber que te casas con Bruce sin amarlo¿o me equivoco?-seguía el ojiverde, perdiendo la paciencia-Demasiado como para saber que te casas porque no quieres pasar tu vida entera en soledad... Te conozco demasiado como para saber que amas a Ron pero eres demasiado cobarde y orgullosa para pelear por él...-terminó, ceñudo y algo colorado porque se había quedado sin aire.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¡Cuánta razón tenía él!

¿Tan cobarde era que todos se daban cuenta? Pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Bruce era un buen hombre, que la amaba... Y ella no esperaría a que Ron la perdonara... Después de todo, él también la había lastimado al decirle que se sintió usado...

Y otra vez estaba siendo injusta. ¿Cómo podía comparar lo que él había dicho a todo lo que ella le había hecho?

Se sintió mucho peor cuando se dio cuenta de que ella, en el lugar de Ron, hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma... Se hubiera sentido usada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Iba a casarse, iba a intentar ser feliz, y si eso no molestaba a Ron, mejor aún, no se sentiría tan culpable.

-¿Estás segura...?-empezó Harry, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por su amiga.

-¡Ya hablamos de eso Harry!-le dijo con voz severa, y una mirada fulminante.

Su amigo rodó los ojos y suspiró impaciente.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió, pagaron los cafés y salieron a la fría ciudad, caminaron unas pocas cuadras y llegaron al frente de una casa antigua, pero bien cuidada.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó con los nudillos. Le molestó un poco porque hacía frío y tenía las manos congeladas.

A los pocos segundos le atendió una señora no muy grande, de baja estatura, menuda pero con una sonrisa muy amistosa.

-¡Hermione, querida!-los recibió Violet, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar-¿Él es...?-empezó mirando a Harry con algo de enojo.

-No, no...-se rió Hermione-Él es mi mejor amigo, Harry.-le aclaró.

-¡Ah¡Mucho gusto!-Violet le sonrió a Harry-Porque sabes, el novio no debe ver el vestido de la novia hasta el día de la boda...-seguía ella, guiando a los dos jóvenes hasta una sala en donde había un maniquí, sin cabeza y sin piernas, de contorno femenino que estaba cubierto por un bellísimo vestido blanco en proceso.

-¡Está quedando precioso!-Hermione miró el vestido asombrada. Estaba quedando tal cual a como ella lo había soñado siempre. Por un momento su mente vagó en la ilusión de tener puesto ese vestido y estar frente al altar con Ron-¿Te gusta, Harry?-ella quiso, removiéndose sus dolorosos pensamientos, saber la opinión de su amigo.

-Pues debo admitir que se está haciendo un muy buen trabajo...-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría que te lo probaras...-le pidió Violet-Estaba haciéndole el bordado y tuve un pequeño accidente, y... Creo que se desacomodó la medida del corsé...-le explicó.

-No hay problema...-le dijo Hermione.

Harry salió de la sala para que Hermione pudiera probarse el vestido.

Media hora más tarde, ambos salían de la casa. Ya en la puerta, Harry se despidió de Hermione y se fue para su casa y Hermione para la suya.

-¿Y, mi amor?-le preguntó Bruce, cuando Hermione entró en la casa y se sentó a su lado-¿Cómo está quedando?

-Perfecto...-le respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de eso... De todos modos... Todo lo que te pongas te queda perfecto...-le dijo Bruce, con una sonrisa-Tú, eres perfecta...-le susurró al oído, y Hermione se estremeció.

¿Por qué no podía escuchar todas esas dulces y hermosas palabras saliendo de la boca de Ron?

Y otra vez estaba pensando en él. En él, que estaba tan lejos... En Francia. Y sonrió, cómo le hubiese encantado ir a Francia con él. Ir a París, o a donde sea, pero ir con él, en fin, al país en donde todos se dejan llevar por el romance...

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Bruce, volviendo a notar que estaba ausente.

-En Francia...-dijo ella inconscientemente, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿En Francia?-le preguntó Bruce, sorprendido, aunque no tanto. Tenía sus sospechas, pero no quería hacer especulaciones.

-Sí... Eh...-empezó ella, algo nerviosa-Es que... Recuerdo la vez que fui con mis padres... Fue un bonito viaje¿sabes? Cuando yo era chica...-que bueno que había encontrado una excusa rápido.

-Ah... Claro...-le dijo Bruce, con cierta desconfianza.

Un mes y medio después

Los días habían pasado muy muy rápido para todos. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Ron ya había regresado.

Harry, Ginny, Clémence, Hermione y Bruce habían ido a esperarlo al aeropuerto.

Y no había sido una bienvenida muy agradable para Ron.

Que Hermione fuera a esperarlo al aeropuerto, y acompañada por su "futuro esposo" era lo último que esperaba, y lo último que quería

Por suerte había estado Clémence, que como leyéndole el pensamiento y dándose cuenta de todo, había evitado por todos los medios que Ron le pusiera demasiada atención a la acaramelada pareja. Aunque a Hermione se la notaba algo resistente al cariño de su novio.

Y mejor aún, y para sorpresa de Ron, Clémence lo acompañó a la casa de Hermione a buscar lo que tenía allí.

Dos semanas más tarde, Ron y Clémence estaban instalados en la casa de Ron y trataban de salir lo menos posible con Hermione y Bruce. Ayudó mucho el reposo de Ginny por el embarazo, que cada vez mejoraba más, haciendo que ella y Harry no salieran, por lo que Ron y Clémence no se veían obligados a salir con los otros dos tampoco.

Ron no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía a Hermione sonriendo, aunque no lo hacía muy a menudo, pero tampoco podía evitar que la tristeza, el odio y la nostalgia lo invadieran, rodeándolo de un momentáneo abismo y haciendo que desviara su mirada hacia algún otro cálido lugar.

Hermione, muchas veces, se sorprendía mirando, con una sonrisa boba, a Ron, quien después sonreía, apartando la vista. ¿Pero por qué sonreía?

Cuando lo había visto bajar por las escaleras del aeropuerto, había tenido que controlarse demasiado para no salir corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo, y decirle cuánto lo amaba. Pero entonces, cuando estaba por hacerlo, sentía una mano presionando la suya. La mano de Bruce. Ella lo miraba y él le sonreía.

¿Pero por qué justo tenía que ponerse muy cariñoso cuando estaba Ron? Parecía que lo hacía a propósito, y aunque ella intentaba resistirse, él no desistía.

Y esa hipócrita de Clémence, que captaba la atención de Ron cada vez que la miraba a Hermione. Pero lo peor era que parecía que Ron estuviera agradecido por eso.

Y muchísimo peor había sido cuando "esa" lo había acompañado hasta su casa.

En ese momento, sentada en el sofá, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaban seis semanas para su boda. Al día siguiente se casaban Harry y Ginny, una boda muy esperada. Y otra vez lo vería, tan hermoso como él solo lograba ser, encantador... Pero acompañado por Clémence. Ella lo arruinaba todo. Aunque era bonita, y tenía que reconocer que hacían una bonita pareja, todos sabían perfectamente que ella no era la indicada para él.

Suspiró larga y lentamente y miró su sortija de compromiso en su dedo anular.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

* * *

**Hola genteeeeeeeee!! Que cosa estaaa!! Entro a actualizar y veo que actualizaron la página!! Pero me gustaa!!**

**Fuerte este capítulo, eh? Cuantas cosas feas se dijerooon!! Y esa Hermione!! Ay, pero que chica tontaaaaaaaaaa!! Espero que les haya gustado!!**

**En fin.. Perdón por la tardanza.. Es que.. Me tomé 2 días muy bien merecidos de vacaciones en la quinta de los padres de mi chico P Es la despedida antes de empezar la Universidad este martes.. La verdad es que estoy emocionadaa!! Es mi primer año y.. Bueno.. Estoy segura que voy a tener tiempo de actualizar.. Ya la tengo escrita.. Y.. No me vuelvo a ir a ningun lado así que..**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**Besos enooooooooooormes!!**

**..::SMaris::..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap****ítulo 11**

-¡Bruce!-le gritó Hermione a su prometido, desde la sala-Y después dicen que somos las mujeres las que más tardamos en arreglarnos...-dijo en voz baja-¡Llegaremos tarde¡Y quiero ver a Ginny antes de la ceremonia!-volvió a gritarle.

-¡Ya voy, amor!-le contestó Bruce.

Cinco minutos después, Hermione salía de su casa con destino a la Madriguera, en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y la fiesta, junto a Bruce.

Hermione le cedió el volante a Bruce, porque ella estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Bruce no terminó de estacionar, que Hermione le pidió que se detuviera, que ella iría con su amiga mientras él estacionaba.

La castaña entró de prisa en La Madriguera, saludó a todos rápidamente y subió a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Golpeó la puerta, y en seguida se escuchó la voz de Ginny.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Hermione-le contestó ella.

La puerta se abrió rápido y una mano tiró de la castaña para adentro.

-¡Ginny¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Hermione, imaginado que en seguida su amiga se le tiraría encima, hecha un manojo de lágrimas.

-¡Contenta!-respondió ésta, con una sonrisa que no cabía ni en tres rostros-¡Nerviosísima, pero feliz!

-Yo estoy muy feliz por ti...-le dijo Hermione, sonriendo también-¡Y te ves preciosísima!-exclamó, después de observarla bien, podía notarse el vientre creciendo conforme avanzaba el embarazo-¡Pero este no es tu vestido!-se sorprendió Hermione, dándose cuenta de eso después.

El vestido era color champagne, el corsé, con pequeños diamantes dándole un toque muy delicado y elegante, y la pollera en copa, no muy pronunciada, de seda.

-¡No podía creerlo!-decía Ginny, emocionada-Harry le dijo a la modista que me hiciera otro vestido... Me lo regaló él... Dice que quería que fuera el vestido perfecto... ¡Y sí que lo es!

-¡Claro que sí!-confirmó Hermione.

-Antes que me olvide-le dijo Ginny-Harry le dijo a mi mamá, que me dijera a mí, y que yo te dijera a ti, que quiere que vayas a donde él está...

Hermione la miró con las cejas levantadas un momento antes de procesar y analizar todo lo que la colorada le había dicho.

-Está bien...-aceptó ella-¿Dónde está?

-En el cuarto de Ron-le contestó Ginny.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago, pero no dijo nada, salió de la habitación y se fue para la de Ron.

Tocó la puerta y entró. Se quedó parada en la puerta, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba y se le salía del pecho.

-Perdón-dijo ella.

-No, Hermione, quédate-le pidió Harry.

Hermione aceptó, pero sólo porque se lo pedía su hermano del alma.

-Hola, Hermione-la saludó Ron, por cortesía.

-Hola, Ron-ella le respondió el saludo, pero en seguida se dirigió a su amigo-Me imagino que súper nervioso¿eh?-le preguntó.

-Imagínate, estuve quince minutos para abrocharme la camisa...-le explicó, riéndose de nervios, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Hermione se acercó a él para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa.

Harry le sonrió y ella lo abrazó.

Hermione se colocó a su lado, lo abrazó y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-No puedo creer que estés casándote-le dijo, sonriendo con nostalgia-Cuando tan sólo me parece que ayer fue la primera vez que te vi, en el tren, camino a Hogwarts... Camino a...

-Camino a casa...-terminó Harry, sonriendo nostálgico.

Ron se puso del otro lado del espejo.

-Cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿no?-preguntó él.

Hermione soltó una lágrima.

-Y sin embargo nosotros no hemos cambiado... Nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado...-dijo Harry.

Tanto Hermione, como Ron sabían que eso, en parte, había cambiado, pero no quisieron arruinarle el momento a su mejor amigo.

-¿Recuerdan la primera vez que nos metimos en problemas?-preguntó Hermione-En realidad nunca se enteraron que salimos de la torre... Pero si lo hubiesen hecho...-Hermione se rió-¿Y recuerdan cuando me salvaron del Troll?

Los tres amigos rieron.

-Desde ese día te tuvimos pegada a nosotros...-dijo Harry, como si se arrepintiera.

-¿Te arrepientes?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Jamás...-le respondió Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose.

Tocaron la puerta, y entró el Sr. Weasley.

-Harry... Si quieres...-empezó y Harry entendió en seguida, y salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los otros dos en una incómoda situación.

Pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ninguno de los dos "iba" a decir nada.

-Hermione, Ron...-Harry reapareció en la habitación-Pensé que me seguían atrás.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y salieron del cuarto.

La ceremonia fue perfecta, y la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo.

Hermione se había acercado a la mesa a buscar una copa de champagne. El estar bailando tanto le daba mucha sed.

Decidió sentarse, porque los pies ya le dolían bastante.

-¿No seguirás bailando, amor?-le preguntó Bruce, sentándose a su lado y haciéndole mimitos.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de su copa y negó con la cabeza.

-Me duelen mucho los pies, y necesito ir al baño, si me disculpas...-le dijo ella, levantándose y entrando en la casa.

Fue hasta el baño y se mojó la cara, no se preocupó por correrse el poco maquillaje, la magia se encargaba de que eso no sucediera.

¿Era verdad que ya la había olvidado? Al parecer sí. O era un gran mentiroso y fingía que lo pasaba realmente genial junto a esa francesa, zorra...Y demás calificativos que Hermione le había puesto.

Salió del baño y se chocó con quien menos deseaba hacerlo.

-Lo siento...-dijo Clémence, con total falsedad.

-Estás perdonada...-le dijo Hermione, fingiendo una sonrisa que se preocupó porque le saliera demasiado fingida.

-No sabes fingir¿sabías?-le dijo ella.

-Debo reconocer que tú sí-le dijo Hermione, rebajándola con la mirada.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero no me importa...-le dijo Clémence, siguiendo de largo para ir al baño.

Hermione la agarró del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-se quejó la otra.

-Sé lo que tramas...-le dijo Hermione.

Clémence la miró asustada, pero después sonrió.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-le preguntó.

-Dime... ¿Te suena esto?-le preguntó-Alemania, España, México, Estados Unidos, Italia...

-Claro que sí... Son países...-dijo Clémence, como si fuera obvio, y claro que era obvio.

-Y si te digo... ¿Cuentas bancarias¿Transacciones¿Inversionistas¿Matrimonios¿Divorcios?-le preguntó Hermione, y Clémence la miró, algo asustada. ¿Hasta dónde la había investigado?-¿Con miedo?-volvió a preguntar.

Clémence se soltó de un tirón.

-Sé por qué eres millonaria-le dijo Hermione-Sé de tus "pequeñas inversiones"-agregó.

-Así que la investigadora me investigó¿eh?-le preguntó Clémence, con tranquilidad-¡Muy bien!-le dijo, aplaudiendo dos veces y levantando los pulgares-Es tu trabajo¿no?

Hermione la miraba sintiendo cómo el odio hacia ese espécimen humano aumentaba increíblemente.

-A menos que...-Clémence parecía analizar-¡Claro! No lo haces porque es tu trabajo... Lo haces por Ron¿no es así?-le preguntó-¿Pero sabes una cosa? Él podrá amarte, aunque ahora lo dudo un poco...-le dijo, provocándola-Pero soy yo la que está con él y duerme en su cama todas las noches. Y porque lo amo... No voy a dejar que una entrometida como tú, y que encima está comprometida con alguien a quien no ama, arruine la hermosa relación que llevamos...-le dijo.

-¿Tú¿Amarlo?-le preguntó Hermione, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, odiando imaginar a Ron y Clémence en una misma cama… Todas las noches.

-Como lo escuchaste...-le dijo Clémence, y sus ojos se cristalizaron-Si no lo amara, ya me habría casado con él¿no crees? Tanto me investigaste pero tan poca atención le prestaste a esos pequeños pero importantes detalles.

-No te creo...-le dijo Hermione-Estoy más que segura que lo harás en cualquier momento, pongo las manos en el fuego por eso...

-Sácalas, porque te quemarás...-fue lo único que le dijo Clémence antes de encerrarse en el baño,

Hermione se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba Bruce, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó él.

-Abrázame-le pidió la castaña, y él respondió al instante, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Hermione miró a Ron, que estaba hablando alegremente con los gemelos.

Al ratito se le acercó Clémence, los gemelos se fueron, y Ron empezó a bailar con ella siguiendo el compás de una música lenta.

Clémence estaba de espaldas a ella, y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron, mientras que éste tenía su mirada clavada en Hermione.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó Bruce, intentando que su voz no sonara algo enfadada. Sabía perfectamente lo que su prometida miraba.

-Nada...-respondió Hermione-Miraba el vacío...

Se sentó, agotada, tras su escritorio, intentando pensar en nada, pero algo llamó su atención. Una carpeta llena de papeles.

La abrió y leyó el nombre del investigado o lo investigado.

_"Clémence Hérault"_

-La sucia, perra...-empezó Hermione, era una buena manera de descargarse-Pero que está enamorada de Ron...

Hermione suspiró, se tiró para adelante en su asiento y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Tiene razón...-empezó a decirse en un susurro-Si ella quisiera el dinero de Ron, ya se habría casado con él... A menos que haya descubierto que la investigaba y hubiera atrasado los planes...-pensó-No... Eso es imposible... Nosotros somos demasiado discretos...-volvió a pensar con amargura.

¿Por qué seguía atormentándose con eso?

Enojada, tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina.

-¿A dónde...?-empezó Beatrix.

-Me tomo el día... No me siento bien... Y debo resolver unos asuntos para la boda...-mintió, y salió apresurada del Ministerio.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una plaza. Sonrió al darse cuenta de qué plaza se trataba.

Era la plaza que estaba frente a la heladería. Aquella plaza a la que había ido en varias ocasiones junto a Harry, Ginny y Ron.

Recordó que siempre que iban, Harry y Ginny los dejaban solos a ellos dos, e iban en busca de los helados.

Hermione siempre se preguntaba por qué tardaban tanto en la heladería, y por qué Ron se ponía nervioso cada vez que eso pasaba. Pero nunca había pasado nada, siempre se quedaban en silencio, y cada vez que los otros dos volvían, Harry miraba a Ron con cara de enfado.

Ella nunca había entendido el por qué de eso, y nunca se lo había preguntado a nadie. No quería dar evidencia de lo que sentía por Ron.

Sonrió sintiéndose el ser más estúpido habitando la tierra. Tan ciega había sido. Y cuando por fin se había dado cuenta y había tomado valor para demostrar lo que sentía... Todo se había derrumbado...

Suspiró, sin dejar de mirar la heladería.

-Hola...

Hermione se dio vuelta sobresaltada.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación, el día era tan bonito, pero parecía que él no lo sentía así.

Se sentía tan vacío, tan solo...

Bajó a la cocina, y encontró una nota de Clémence, en donde le decía que se había ido a recibir a una amiga al aeropuerto, y que no había querido despertarlo.

Desayunó algo de lo que encontró, no tenía mucha hambre.

Miró un poco de televisión, pero nada lo entretenía.

Se abrigó, y salió a caminar por las heladas calles de Londres.

Pasó por lugares que tantos recuerdos le traían.

Los mismos recuerdos que le hicieron recordar un lugar especial.

Sonrió y caminó, hasta donde su corazón le pedía llegar.

Pero se paralizó cuando observó la hermosa figura que estaba sentada en el banco frente a la heladería.

Amagó para irse. Pero se armó de valor y caminó hasta ella.

-Hola...

Hermione se dio vuelta sobresaltada.

Se quedó de piedra, pero reaccionó en seguida.

-Hola...-respondió suavemente, corriéndose para dejarle un lugar a Ron en el banco.

-¿De franco?-le preguntó él, para romper el hielo... Bueno... El glaciar, que había entre ellos.

-Eh... No...-le contestó ella-Me... Me sentía mal-agregó.

Ron no pudo evitar soltar una risita suave.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se derretía.

-¿De qué te ríes?-quiso saber ella.

-Me acuerdo de las veces que veníamos...-le respondió-Tiempos aquellos¿no?

-Sí... Tiempos aquellos...-afirmó Hermione, en un suspiro, e inconscientemente dando vueltas la sortija con el pulgar.

Ron le miró la mano, y sintió una gran piedra en el estómago.

Tímidamente tomó esa mano entre las suyas. La acarició inconscientemente con el dedo pulgar y luego tocó el anillo, sintiendo más pesada aquella piedra en su estómago.

Hermione sentía que podía pasarse toda la vida así, en esa situación, pero sabía que no podía, y que duraría tan sólo un instante. Fue por eso que se concentró en guardar ese momento en su memoria.

-No...-empezó él con voz ronca-No... Tuve oportunidad de felicitarte...-le dijo por fin, sintiendo como el mundo se le iba en esas palabras-Te felicito...-le dijo, y soltó su mano, delicadamente.

-Gracias-le respondió ella.

Y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

El silencio resultaba ser, casi siempre, la mejor compañía en esos momentos.

-Bueno...-empezó Ron-Yo... Debo irme-dijo.

-Yo también-dijo Hermione.

Los dos se pusieron de pie.

-Supongo que...-empezó Ron-Nos veremos... Algún día...-terminó.

-Algún día...-dijo Hermione.

¿Qué era eso, una despedida?

Pues para los dos jóvenes sí. Era una formal despedida, aunque la disfrazaran con un "Nos veremos luego". Ambos sabían que esa era la despedida que no habían tenido, a causa del odio, y la bronca del momento.

Ron se dio vuelta, y Hermione también.

Y se alejaron en sentidos opuestos.

* * *

**Holaa! Esta vez no tardé, eh? No me pueden decir nada! Jaja**

**Me dio una trsiteza cómo terminó el capítulo!**

**Y los otros tórtolos ya se casaroon! Que lindooooo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.. No fue muy emocionante ni tuvo mucha acción.. Pero.. Fue como de transición.. Pero el que viene es mejor! Lo prometo! Jijijiji..**

**Mañana empiezo la Uni.. Más que emocionada por esooo! No es que me apasione estudiar.. Pero.. Por fin va a ser exclusivamente lo que me gusta.. No como la Secundaria.. **

**En fin..**

**Nos vemos en unos díaaaas!**

**Dejen RR!**

**Besos enooooooooooormes!**

**..:SMaris:..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap****ítulo 12**

Y agradecía que Harry y Ginny estuvieran de Luna de Miel. Un motivo más coherente para no salir con Ron y Clémence.

Todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza la conversación que había mantenido con la francesa en la fiesta de sus amigos.

¿Sería verdad que lo amaba? Pero eso era muy difícil de creer. Era difícil, para Hermione, creer que una persona como ella pudiera ser capaz de amar... Y si así fuera ¿por qué tenía que enamorarse de Ron? ¿Y por qué Ron parecía estar muy bien con ella?

-¿Y por qué a mi me tiene que importar?-se preguntó Hermione.

-Pues porque hacemos nuestro trabajo-le respondió Jack.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-Que se supone que te tiene que importar porque es nuestro trabajo-le repitió.

-Ah... No... Yo no me refería a eso-aclaró la castaña, dejando los expedientes sobre el escritorio.

-Te refieres a...-quiso saber Jack-¿Lo de siempre?

Hermione no le contestó, simplemente lo miró por unos instantes y agachó la cabeza.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Vas a casarte en un mes!-exclamó Jack-¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en otro hombre?

-¡Ya! Por favor, sigamos con esto...-Hermione volvió a tomar el expediente y se enfocó en él.

-_No podré ir, cielo_-se disculpó Bruce-_Surgió algo y tendré que quedarme hasta tarde..._

-Está bien-se apenó Hermione-Adiós.

Hermione guardó su celular y suspiró algo enojada.

Había cancelado un almuerzo con sus compañeras de trabajo para estar con su novio. Y ya era tarde para avisarles a las chicas que iría con ellas, además de que estaba lejos.

Se subió al ascensor. Estaba en el último piso del centro comercial. Y su auto estaba en el estacionamiento "A".

-_"Estacionamiento "B", gracias por su visita"_-decía la máquina.

El ascensor se abrió, alguien subió, y ella esperó a que bajara al estacionamiento "A", pero no... Subió.

¿Por qué era que el ascensor nunca se dirigía directamente a donde ella quería bajar? Pero no iba a hacerle caso. Siguió subiendo y bajando a todos los pisos y estacionamientos, excepto al "A". Paraba en el "D", después en el "B", volvía a subir al "C".

Hermione ya cansada, se dio vuelta para mirar hacia afuera (Estaba en un ascensor panorámico).

-_"Primer piso, gracias por su visita"_-volvió a decir la máquina.

-¿Podemos correr la cena para las nueve?

Una voz que le hizo temblar hasta el alma hizo que se diera vuelta bruscamente, para confirmar que el portador de aquella voz estaba en el elevador con ella.

Y en efecto, Ron estaba ahí, hablando por su móvil.

-Sí, sí... No hay problema, a las nueve y media entonces...-dijo-Adiós, adiós... Y salúdame a Maggie-Ron guardó su celular en el bolsillo-Hola, Hermione-la saludó él, después de notar que ella lo miraba fijamente.

Ella, incapaz de hablar, le sonrió en respuesta.

-¡_Ni que fuera para tanto!_-pensó ella.

Las dos personas que quedaban, además de ellos, se bajaron en el último piso del edificio, cuando había vuelto a subir como por quinta vez.

-Con suerte ahora pueda bajarme-pensó Hermione en voz alta.

-¿Hace mucho que esperas?-quiso saber Ron.

-Sí, pero siempre es lo mismo-comentó ella.

-¿Entonces por qué no fuiste por las escaleras mecánicas?-preguntó Ron, mientras se corría para atrás, dejando que las personas que subían del primer piso entraran.

-No lo sé-reconoció la castaña.

-Esto habría que grabarlo. ¡Hermione no lo sabe!-bromeó Ron.

-¡Hey!-Hermione le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, y ambos rieron.

Hermione creyó que moriría al verlo sonreír otra vez.

Ron sintió que su corazón se detenía, pero no le importó si ese era el precio para poder verla sonreír. Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír con tanta naturalidad.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose.

Ni si quiera se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Ron se vio obligado a acercarse a Hermione, la gente lo empujaba para que lo hiciera.

Los dos seguían mirándose.

Él apartó la vista de los ojos de Hermione. Para dirigirla a su boca.

Ella sintió que Ron la desnudaba con la mirada. Sentía que podía leerle el alma, pero ella no quería eso, por lo que rompió el contacto, a la vez que él lo hacía también. Y llevó su mirada a su boca.

Involuntariamente, los dos, iban cerrando la distancia de a poco.

-¿_Estaría mal si pruebo un poco de esos labios?_-se preguntó ella.

-¿_Es correcto querer besarla hasta que le falte el aire?_-se preguntó él.

-_Aunque sea, el beso de despedida que nos merecemos_-pensó Hermione, sintiendo la respiración de él sobre ella.

-_Supongo que nos merecemos un beso de despedida_-pensó Ron, sintiendo la respiración de Hermione sobre su cuello.

Apenas el roce de sus labios los hacía temblar.

El latido de sus corazones los delataba, y un brillo anhelante en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Aquel roce les pedía más... Pero temían no poder separarse. ¿Pero ellos querían separarse?

-_"Estacionamiento B, gracias por su visita"_

-_No vas a volver a jugar con mi corazón_-le dijo Ron en silencio, separándose de ella-Debo irme, adiós-la saludó, y se perdió de vista cuando se cerró la puerta.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que antes de que Ron entrara en el ascensor, todo estaba mal... Que se sentía tan enojada que habría insultado a cualquiera que la hubiese molestado.

-_"Estacionamiento A. Gracias por su visita"_. Hermione fue hasta su auto y se subió en él.

Pero en cuanto había escuchado su voz... Todo se había disipado. Y había sentido que nada podía malhumorarla. Había sentido que el mundo podía acabarse y no le importaba, porque estaba a su lado.

Se quedó sentada frente al volante, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor.

Ese roce había sido tan intenso...

Dejó de mirarse, bajando la vista apenada, arrancó el auto, para volver a su rutinaria vida...

Cerró la puerta tras él y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa.

Fue hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón, se tapó el rostro con las manos, se restregó los ojos, se acomodó en el respaldar y se quedó mirando la nada.

Había estado tan cerca de ella... Tan cerca de su boca...

-Tan cerca de cometer un gran error-pensó Ron en voz alta-¿Cómo hace para mentir tan bien?-se preguntó-Y pensar que estuve a punto de caer de nuevo...

¿Y si en realidad era verdad?

La imagen de aquel momento llegó como un flash a la mente del pelirrojo.

-Nah... No puede haber sido verdad...-volvió a pensar en voz alta-Aunque... Sus ojos... Su mirada...

Suspiró.

-Tengo que hacer algo para olvidarme de ella-se propuso, y una loca, pero tal vez efectiva idea cruzó por su mente, al mismo tiempo que oía la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse.

-¿Amor?-preguntó la voz de Clémence, a la vez que entraba en la sala-Ah, ahí estás...-dijo ella con una sonrisa-¿No ibas a reunirte con McFarlan?-le preguntó a la vez que se sentaba sobre su regazo y lo besaba.

Él le correspondió el beso.

-Canceló por un inconveniente que surgió-le respondió, sin entrar en detalles, aún se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ron?-le preguntó ella, preocupada y sólo recibió silencio por su parte.

El silencio se extendió unos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Clémence?-empezó, y ella asintió en respuesta-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y ella se quedó en blanco. Si Ron se lo hubiese propuesto cinco meses atrás, hubiera aceptado muy contenta. Por ingenua, y porque eso hubiese sido lo mejor para su plan. Pero en ese momento, no era ninguna ingenua, ni tampoco iba a llevar a cabo el plan.

Conocía muy bien a Ron, conocía muy bien aquella expresión que tenía, y sabía que algo le había pasado. Y ese algo se llamaba Hermione, y sabía también que si se casaba con Ron, por más que lo amara, no sería feliz.

-Ron...-empezó ella, sonriéndole con compasión-Tú no quieres casarte.

Ron se sorprendió, ya que pensaba que ella aceptaría de inmediato. Pero tenía razón, no quería casarse, no con ella.

-Y yo tampoco-continuó-No, por ahora y por un par de años más... Así estamos bien, ¿no?-le dijo, sintiendo cómo se clavaba un puñal a sí misma con cada palabra.

¿Quién dice que el amor no cambia a las personas? Ella era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-_Y entrarías en el mismo juego estúpido que ella... ¿O acaso crees que se casa por amor?_-pensó Clémence.

-Tienes razón...-le dijo Ron, con una sonrisa.

Ron la besó varias veces en la boca. Y ella respondió demorando cada beso.

Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa de un bar, esperando para que se hiciera la hora de entrar a trabajar.

Preguntándose si existía alguien más desgraciada que ella en la vida.

Tenía un buen empleo, tenía a sus padres, tenía amigos incondicionales e iba a casarse con un hombre que la amaba con locura ¿Por qué no era feliz entonces? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto sonreír últimamente?

Parecía que no vivía en aquel mundo. Vivía viajando por su memoria. Rescatando viejos recuerdos y guardándolos en un lugar seguro para que nunca se perdieran.

Miró hacia la derecha, y observó que en una mesa se habían sentado cuatro adolescentes. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al verse identificada con ellos. Recordando los viejos tiempos de escuela, cuando iban a sentarse a una de las mesas de "Las Tres Escobas". Recordando, nostálgica y divertida, lo incómodos que se sentían ella y Ron cuando Harry y Ginny se ponían acaramelados.

¿Por qué no podían volver el tiempo atrás? Cambiaría tantas cosas... Cambiaría su miedo a que descubrieran sus sentimientos.

Pero ya era tarde... Y su vida era esa... Su presente era ese, y a su pasado no lo podía cambiar, por más que eso fuera lo que más deseaba en ese momento...

Hermione estaba frente a la cómoda, guardando unas remeras que había dejado afuera, cuando sintió que alguien respiraba sobre su cuello, y rodeaban delicadamente su cintura.

Sabía que era Bruce, pero no pudo evitar que su mente la engañara haciéndole pensar que era Ron.

Brcue la dio vuelta lentamente y comenzó a besarle el cuello, apasionadamente. Marcó el recorrido con pequeñas mordeduras hasta su boca.

Hermione le correspondió el beso con toda la pasión que el pensamiento en Ron le causaba.

Pero, el sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento le golpearon el pecho con brusquedad, por lo que sutilmente se separó de su novio... Si lo iban a hacer, que fuera de la forma correcta.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó Bruce-Estabas tan apasionada...-le dijo, sorprendido pero contento.

-Nada... No me pasa nada-le dijo Hermione, y le sonrió, después comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

Y la imagen de Ron le vino a la mente en seguida, así que volvió a apartarse.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?-le preguntó Bruce, preocupado.

Hermione asintió, dándose por vencida y dejándose llevar. Su mente era más poderosa que ella...

Hermione se zafó del brazo de su novio, se levantó, se puso la bata y fue hasta el baño.

-Eres un caso perdido, Hermione-le dijo la castaña al espejo-¿Qué pasaría si lo dejara todo y fuera tras él?-volvió a preguntarse-¿Pero en qué piensas, Hermione? Él debe odiarte...-pensó afligida.

¿Pero y si en verdad la amaba?

-Cruzada de brazos no lo vas a averiguar, Granger-se dijo Hermione con una sonrisa decidida.

**Hola de nuevooo!! Cómo están?**

**Que capítulo eh!! Les dije que iba a tener un poco más de emoción..**

**No es tan largo como los otros, peeeeero..**

**Por fin la tonta esa (que se hace llamar Hermione) se decidió hacer algoooooooooo!!**

**Oh.. Pero lo que se vieneee!! jijiji (que mala soooy!!)**

**En fin.. Espero muuuchos reviews suyos que me encantaaaaaaan!!**

**Besoootes enoooooooooooooormes!!**

**..:SMaris:..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap****ítulo 13**

-¡Buen día!-saludó alegremente Hermione a quien se encontró en el camino a su oficina.

Betty se quedó sorprendida frente a la "nueva" Hermione, por lo que la siguió hasta que entraron en la oficina.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó a la castaña, sentándose frente a ella.

-Muy bien, sí-le contestó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

-Pero... ¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó Beatrix-Estás muy... Rara... Muy... Alegre.

Hermione se rió.

-¡Lo ves!-exclamó su amiga.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-quiso saber Hermione, seria.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Cómo haces para saber si alguien siente algo por ti?-le preguntó Hermione a su amiga.

-Bueno...-Betty se quedó pensativa, para luego abrir los ojos como platos-¿¡Piensas volver con Ron!?-casi le preguntó a los gritos, emocionada.

-¡SHH!-Hermione la calló-No lo sé... Porque él me odia, eso creo... Pero si él todavía siente algo por mí... Soy capaz de hacer lo imposible para que me perdone-le dijo Hermione.

-¡Eso es fabuloso!-festejó Betty-¡Hay que festejar!

Hermione se rió con ganas.

-No le digas a nadie... Sólo tú lo sabes...-le aclaró Hermione.

-¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

-Esta madrugada...-le contestó-Ahora... ¿Me dirás cómo hacer para darme cuenta si sigue sintiendo algo por mí?

-¡Claro que sí!-le dijo ella con emoción.

-¿Cielo?-llamó Clémence a Ron, entrando en la cocina. Estaba segura que él estaba ahí, comiendo algo.

-¿Sí?-Ron estaba sentado en la mesa, precisamente, comiendo.

-Acaba de llamar tu hermana...-le dijo la morocha, abrazándolo por la espalda y besándole la mejilla dulcemente.

Harry y Ginny habían vuelto hacía un par de días de Brasil.

-¿Qué quería?-le preguntó Ron, sin apartar la vista de lo que comía.

-Que vayamos a almorzar con ellos-le contestó Clémence, sentándose a un lado de él, para observarlo mientras comía. Podía pasarse todo el tiempo haciendo eso.

-Está bien...-accedió el pelirrojo.

Clémence dudó un momento. ¿Debía decirle que iría Bruce con Hermione?

-Me cambio y vamos...-le dijo Ron, levantándose de la mesa y subiendo al dormitorio.

-iQue se entere cuando lleguemos/i-resolvió Clémence.

-¡Hola, hermanito! ¡Que bueno que vinieron!-se alegró Ginny, mientras lentamente se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a ellos.

La panza estaba creciendo más de lo normal para tener cuatro meses de embarazo.

-¿Ginny, estás segura que es un embarazo normal?-le preguntó Ron, mirando el vientre de su hermana con algo de miedo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-se asustó Ginny-¿Crees que algo está mal? ¿Tú sabes algo?-empezó a desesperarse, a lo que Harry acudió en seguida a socorrerla.

-Él no sabe nada, cariño...-le dijo Harry, intentando calmarla, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su amigo.

-¡Sí, estoy segura que él sabe algo!-empezó a lloriquear, a lo que Ron se asustó, mirando a su hermana como si se tratara de algún ser desconocido.

-Dile que no sabes nada, Ron-le pidió Harry.

-Eh... Yo no sé nada, Ginny-le dijo el pelirrojo-Simplemente decía que tu panza es más grande que una normal de cuatro meses...-le aclaró-A lo mejor sea un súper bebé...-agregó.

Ginny se calmó.

-Ven, Clémence. Vayamos a la cocina...-le dijo la colorada a la morocha, quien accedió en seguida, encantada.

Ron y Harry observaron en silencio a las chicas alejarse y perderse de vista al entrar en la cocina.

-¿¡Estás loco!?-le preguntó Harry, gritando en un susurro.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a mi hermana?-le preguntó Ron, todavía algo asustado-¿Le pasó algo en el viaje?

-¡Está embarazada!-le contestó Harry-¡Eso le pasó! Está muy susceptible...-le explicó-¡Y tú vienes y le dices que algo le pasa al bebé!

-Bueno, lo siento... Yo no sabía que estaba así-le dijo Ron, algo más aliviado de que no le pasara nada a su hermana.

-Lo sé... Pero después soy yo el que tiene que soportar sus miedos y manías...-le dijo Harry, mientras se sentaban en uno de los sillones-¿Puedes creer que en medio de Río de Janeiro se le ocurrió que quería dulce de leche?-le contó Harry.

-¿Dulce de leche?-le preguntó Ron, algo extrañado.

-Sí... Es algo así como una crema de leche... ¡Qué se yo! La cuestión es que pretendía que fuera hasta Argentina a buscar el dulce de leche...

-¿Y por qué hasta Argentina?-le preguntó Ron-Igualmente no queda muy lejos, Harry...

-Primero, porque en Argentina se consigue eso, en ningún otro lugar-le explicó Harry-Y segundo... ¡Estábamos de Luna de Miel! No iba a dejarla sola para ir a buscar un poco de dulce de leche...

-Imagino que...

-¡Tuve que soportar su mal humor dos días! Solamente porque no conseguía dulce de leche...-le dijo Harry, algo apenado.

-¿Y de dónde conoce ella el dulce de leche?-quiso saber Ron, porque por lo que él sabía, ella nunca había viajado a América.

-¡Una amiga del trabajo viajó a Argentina, y se trajo unos cuantos frascos de dulce de leche, y ella quedó encantada!-le explicó.

-Bueno, ya pasó... Ya pasó...-intentaba Ron consolar a su amigo.

El timbre sonó, y Ron miró a Harry.

-¿Esperan a alguien más?-le preguntó Ron, frunciendo la entre ceja.

Harry lo miró sin comprender, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que Clémence no le había dicho que Hermione iría con Bruce.

Ginny y Clémence se acercaron a la puerta, hablando muy animadamente, algo que sorprendió mucho a Harry, ya que él tenía entendido que Ginny no quería a nadie para su hermano a menos que fuera Hermione.

Clémence se sentó a un lado de Ron y empezó a darle besitos dulces, unos que él correspondía, hasta que una voz muy emocionada llamó la atención de Ron.

-¡Hola, amiguita!-la saludó Hermione muy emocionada a la colorada, que la miraba algo aturdida.

Hermione abrazó muy cariñosa y efusivamente a Ginny.

-Eh... Hola-saludó Ginny, sin salir de su aturdimiento.

¿Qué le pasaba a su amiga que estaba tan contenta y emocionada?

-¡Hola, Harry!-Hermione fue a saludar a su amigo.

Ron miró primero a Hermione y después a Clémence.

-Ah, me había olvidado de decirte que también vendrían Hermione y Bruce-le dijo la morocha con una sonrisita.

Ron no tuvo más remedio que callarse y no decir nada, al fin y al cabo era amiga de ellos también y ellos si querían la invitaban a su casa.

¿Pero por qué estaba tan contenta? Esa sonrisa...

Sonrió cuando se acordó del episodio vivido en el ascensor del mall.

¿Qué habría pasado si se besaban? Aunque un beso no decía mucho... ¿O lo decía todo?

-Hola, Ron.

Ahí estaba ella. Sonriéndole abiertamente, como si fueran amigos... Como si nada hubiera pasado. Le sonreía exactamente igual a como lo hacía antes de que todo sucediera.

-Hola, Hermione-él le devolvió el saludo, acompañado de una tímida y fugaz sonrisa.

Bruce miró a Ron con algo de rencor, y Clémence decidió apartar la vista como siempre lo hacía.

Ginny y Harry se miraron muy confundidos. Ambos habían notado que Hermione estaba cambiada. Estaba muy alegre, más de lo normal.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-le preguntó la castaña a Ginny.

-Eh... Sí, claro-aceptó la colorada-Estábamos terminando de preparar la comida con Clémence.

-¡Oh, que bien! ¿Vamos, entonces?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida, y se dirigió junto a las chicas a la cocina.

Brcue se sentó frente a Ron, y Harry se sentó al lado de Ron, donde había estado antes.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-quiso saber Harry, dirigiéndose a Bruce, que estaba sonriente.

-¡Claro!-le respondió Bruce.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?-le preguntó.

Bruce se rió, y a Ron se le subieron unas increíbles ganas de callarlo de un golpe. Pero sólo se limitó a apretar fuerte la mandíbula.

-Es el poder masculino, Harry...-le respondió Bruce, satisfecho de sí mismo, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo-Por supuesto mucho tiene que ver a como ella se sentía... Y puedo decirte que anoche estaba muy apasionada...

Y eso era lo único que Ron necesitaba para saber que la había perdido para siempre, definitivamente.

-Sin detalles, por favor, ¿sí?-le pidió Harry-Herms, es como mi hermanita... Y para mí siempre va a ser virgen...

Bruce se puso ceñudo de repente.

-¿Sabes?-empezó Bruce-Sé que no quieres que te diga esto, pero... Cuando... Bueno, tú sabes... Por primera vez... Debo confesar que no parecía que fuese su primera vez...-le comentó Bruce a Harry.

Harry miró fugazmente a Ron, poniéndose algo nervioso.

Ron estaba inexpresivo.

-i_Por supuesto que no era su primera vez.../i_-pensaba Ron, burlándose de Bruce sin que él se diera cuenta-i¡_Que ingenuo en creer que sí!... Bueno... Mucho yo no puedo hablar.../i_-pensó después algo más enojado.

-¿Vamos a comer?-Hermione apareció en la sala donde ellos estaban sentados.

-Sí, vamos...-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.

-Yo paso a lavarme las manos, primero-dijo Bruce.

-Por el pasillo, la tercera puerta a la izquierda...-le dijo Harry.

Bruce se perdió de vista por el pasillo, y Harry pasó al comedor, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Ron se perdió en sus ojos, que destellaban alegres.

-Bien, bien-le respondió-Y por lo que dijo tu novio de anoche, puedo darme cuenta que tú has estado "muy" bien...-le dijo él, con un tono que más que enfado, denotaba celos.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y se rió suavemente.

Los dos se dirigían al comedor.

-¿Quién dice que es por lo que pasó anoche y no por lo que pasó a la hora del almuerzo?-le susurró Hermione, y entró en el comedor.

Ron se quedó parado donde estaba.

¿Era Hermione la que lo estaba provocando? ¿Pero por qué lo hacía? ¿Pensaba jugar una vez más con él? ¿Pero con qué motivo, esta vez? ¿O era que no había motivos, y en verdad no estaba jugando...?

-¿Vas a pasar o vas a quedarte ahí?-le preguntó Ginny a Ron, que se sacudió los pensamientos y entró al comedor…

**Hola gentee!! Estoy de vuelta! Sé que no hay demasiado en este cap.. Pero.. Lo que se viene es mejor.. Muuuuucho mejoor!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un pooooco!!**

**Dejen rr!!**

**Besos gigaaaaaaaaaantes!!**

**Gracias por leer la historia!!**

**..:SMaris:..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap****ítulo 14**

El pelirrojo estaba ausente. Ni cuenta se había dado de que el teléfono estaba sonando hacía unos segundos.

¿Y cómo no estar así? Confundido, emocionado, pero por sobre todo, confundido.

No iba a negar que la "nueva" actitud de la castaña lo había sorprendido. Porque a decir verdad, había sorprendido a todos, y él se había dado cuenta.

No pudo evitar que las escenas de aquel almuerzo, que como una película llegaban a su mente, lo obligaran a perderse en sus más profundos deseos...

**--FLASH BACK--**

Ron se había sentado en el espacio vacío que quedaba, a un lado de Clémence y frente a Hermione, quien le lanzó una fugaz pero muy significativa mirada provocadora.

El almuerzo se llevaba acabo normalmente: intercambiaban palabras, comentarios y opiniones.

-¿Me pasas la sal, por favor, Ron?-le pidió Hermione con dulzura a su "ya no amigo", provocando que los demás prestaran atención a la escena.

Ron, sin decir nada, se estiró unos centímetros para tomar el salero que estaba en diagonal al frente de su novia. Luego, estiró el brazo, no demasiado, para alcanzarle el salero a su "ya no amiga" Hermione.

Y el corazón de Ron se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, o fueron tres, o fue una eternidad. Eso no lo supo...

Sólo supo que la electricidad que corrió por su cuerpo, la ebullición en su corazón, y el mar de sentimientos en su estómago, se debieron al contacto de la suave piel de Hermione sobre su mano. El encuentro de miradas que lo decían todo pero a la vez nada...

El tiempo se detuvo para los dos jóvenes que cegados por su orgullo y cobardía no les permitía gritar todo ese amor que se ocultaban tan inútilmente.

Cuando el contacto, tanto visual como táctil, se rompió, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Gracias-le dijo Hermione, esbozando una tímida pero seductora sonrisa.

-De nada-respondió Ron, y nadie dijo nada más.

Hermione le puso la cantidad necesaria de sal a su comida y dejó el salero a un lado. Ron bajó la vista a su plato, tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas (Hermione sonrió al notar aquello, como los demás también notaron). Clémence, como siempre, ignoró lo que sucedía y siguió con lo suyo. Bruce reprimió un gruñido de enfado. Y Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo y emoción...

--**FIN FLASH BACK--**

El teléfono seguía sonando en la sala, pero parecía no haber nadie, aunque así no fuera.

Una morocha de ojos azules entraba a la casa y corría a atender, pero había llegado tarde, pues el teléfono había dejado de sonar.

Con el ceño fruncido, se sentó a un lado de su novio.

-¡RON!-le gritó al oído.

-No hace falta que grites...-respondió él, apacible, sin apartar la mirada de la nada.

-¿Qué miras?-quiso saber Clémence, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde Ron miraba. De pronto se sintió preocupada-¿Te encuentras bien? Es decir-se corrigió-¿Te encuentras aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

Ron la miró, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Esta vez sí lo escuchó. Tomó el teléfono de la mesita que estaba a su lado y atendió.

-¿Sí?

-¡_Hola, Ron!_-una femenina voz emocionada provocó que Ron casi se atraganta con su propia saliva-¿_Ron, estás bien?_-le preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

Ron miró a Clémence, que en ese momento estaba leyendo una nota periodística, escrita por Ginny, en la revista _"Corazón de Bruja"_. Se levantó y se dirigió al estudio, en donde se encerró, para poder hablar en privado.

-Sí, sí...-respondió él-¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó, asustándose de pronto. ¿Por qué otra cosa podría llamar Hermione a su casa si no había pasado algo con su hermana y su mejor amigo? Aunque a juzgar por cómo Hermione estaba actuando últimamente, podía decirse que no estaba tan sorprendido como tendría que estarlo.

-_No, no... No sucedió nada_-lo tranquilizó-_Es sólo que... Estaba pensando en que me gustaría que nos reuniéramos, ya sabes, en el bar de siempre. Para conversar y todo eso..._-le dijo.

Y eso sí sorprendió demasiado a Ron.

¿Estaba, realmente, Hermione sugiriendo que se encontraran? Pero una duda lo asaltó.

-¿Con los chicos, no?-preguntó.

-_Claro..._-respondió Hermione, divertida.

-¿Irá Bruce también? ¿O es sólo un encuentro de amigos?-al terminar de decir esa palabra la incomodidad se hizo presente.

-_Sí, Bruce irá..._-dijo Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Eso confundió aún más a Ron.

-Ah... Hmm... ¿Entonces puedo llevar a Clémence?-preguntó, tenía una leve sospecha de cómo podía reaccionar.

-_Sí, que venga también_-le respondió ella, con el mismo tono de antes.

-De acuerdo. ¿Esta noche?-le preguntó Ron.

-_Sí, sí... Esta noche_-le respondió Hermione, otra vez con tono alegre.

-Entonces ahí estaremos... ¿A las nueve?-quiso saber, por último.

-_A las nueve, sí_-respondió la castaña-_Nos vemos, Ron_-le dijo sin disimular el anhelo en su voz.

-Adiós.

Ron volvió a la sala, en donde Clémence aún seguía mirando la revista, y dejó el teléfono en la mesita.

-¿Quién era?-quiso saber Clémence, dejando la revista en la mesita ratona que tenía en frente.

-Nadie importante...-respondió Ron, como al pasar.

Clémence levantó una ceja.

-Era Hermione-Clémence no se sorprendió demasiado. El comportamiento de la chica le daba a entender que intentaba reconquistar a Ron, aunque ella sabía que eso no hacía falta, y eso le molestaba demasiado-Quiere que nos reunamos esta noche, en el lugar de siempre, a las nueve...-le contó.

-¿Ustedes solos?-preguntó con algo de desconfianza, temor y enfado en la voz.

Ron soltó una risita, acarició la mejilla de la morocha y le dio un corto pero suave beso en los labios.

-No... Solos no-le respondió con una sonrisa, aunque muy en el fondo hubiese preferido verla a solas. ¿De qué hubiesen hablado? Eso no lo sabía. Pero por un momento había fantaseado con que ella iba a decirle que quería verlo a solas...

-¿A qué hora?-preguntó Clémence, un poco más animada después de aquel beso.

-A las nueve...-respondió él.

-Entonces iré a prepararme-dijo Clémence, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Pero si son las siete!-exclamó Ron.

-Pero las mujeres necesitamos mucho tiempo para vernos irresistibles para nuestros hombres...-le dijo ella de manera sensual. Lo besó, y se perdió de vista por las escaleras.

Ron pensó para sí que Hermione nunca utilizaba demasiado tiempo para arreglarse. Era una mujer sencilla, además de que estuviera como estuviera se veía hermosa e irresistible.

¿Pero por qué hacía eso con él?

No lograba entenderlo. Un cambio muy de repente en ella no era algo de todos los días. ¿Habría madurado de pronto? ¿Pero entonces por qué lo provocaba? ¿Porque si antes había jugado con él sabiendo lo que sentía por ella, por qué no iba a volver a hacerlo?

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué?-se preguntó, Ron, frustrado, revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo.

¿Y si le seguía el juego para averiguar lo que pasaba?

-Si ella juega... Yo juego-pensó el pelirrojo con algo de malicia.

**--**

A las nueve se encontraron todos.

-Esta vez pedí que nos reservaran un VIP-dijo Hermione, a la vez que entraban al bar-Síganme-les pidió, y los condujo hacia un segundo piso, a una pequeña sala, en donde había sillones muy cómodos a la vista y una pequeña mesa bajita al frente.

En un rincón había un perchero, en donde los chicos dejaron sus abrigos, livianos porque no hacía demasiado frío.

Fue en ese momento que Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione llevaba una pollera que dejaba al descubierto lo suficiente de sus piernas. Él se quedó algo embobado al verla así, pero apartó enseguida la mirada, antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta.

Clémence se sentó junto a Ron en uno de los sillones, Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el sillón que estaba al lado.

-Yo ya vengo...-se disculpó Hermione.

Pasó a un lado de Ron, provocando que este se pusiera nervioso. Había pasado demasiado cerca de él, y a la altura de sus ojos había tenido sus piernas... Piernas que conocía bastante bien.

Algo ruborizado apartó la vista y la dirigió al frente, lo que no fue nada bueno, ya que se encontró con la mirada de pocos amigos de Bruce, que se había sentado frente a él.

Hermione regresó en seguida.

Ron no podía dejar de mirarla, y parecía que ella lo hacía a propósito.

Ella no apartaba la mirada de Ron, mientras que se sentaba de lado y cruzaba las piernas de manera sensual...

Ron tragó incapaz de controlar el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro. Ese fuego que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ella, cada vez que la miraba.

Hermione seguía mirándolo, sintiéndose feliz por estar consiguiendo lo que quería... Sólo faltaba un poco más y volvería a sus brazos. Por él lo haría, por él rogaría...Le rogaría que la perdonara y le juraría amor por siempre.

Alguien la sacó de sus fantasías. Bruce puso una mano sobre su pierna desnuda.

Ron observó la escena y sintió unos terribles celos.

-¿Te pasa algo, cariño?-le preguntó Clémence, haciéndose, como siempre, la desentendida.

-No, nada...-respondió Ron, a la vez que Clémence le daba cortos besos en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios y en los labios.

Hermione miraba aquello y sentía cómo su corazón rugía.

Rugía como una leona frente a la competencia, peleando por el lugar al lado del macho.

Les llevaron las bebidas.

Nadie decía nada. Bruce le hacía cariños a Hermione, mientras ella no apartaba la mirada de Ron. A su vez, Clémence le hacía cariños a Ron, mientras él no apartaba la vista de Hermione.

Por otro lado, Ginny acariciaba el cabello de su esposo, mientras que él le acariciaba el vientre.

-¿Cómo va el embarazo?-decidió hablar Hermione y terminar con esa incómoda situación.

-¡De maravilla!-sonrió Harry, a la vez que Ginny asentía también sonriente.

-Supongo que será un Weasley...-dijo Ginny, contenta.

-¿Por qué lo supones?-quiso saber Clémence.

-Porque el bebé es muy grande... ¿Ves?-dijo Ginny, acariciando su vientre, bastante grande por cierto.

-¿No pensaste en hacerte una ecografía?-le preguntó Hermione.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Puedo acompañarlos si quieren... Ya sabes, para saber el sexo del bebé, además de verlo...-le explicó la castaña, contenta.

-¿Se puede ver el bebé? ¿¡Pero cómo!?-quiso saber Ginny, impresionada, y Hermione le explicó rápidamente cómo se hacía.

-¿Sería muy agradable, no crees amor?-le preguntó a Harry, a lo cual él asintió.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Permiso, voy al tocador...-dijo Clémence.

-Te acompaño-dijo Ginny y haciendo no demasiado esfuerzo, se levantó y fue con Clémence hasta el baño.

-Y yo voy a pedir algo para comer...-dijo Harry levantándose-¿Alguien quiere algo?-preguntó.

-Yo-dijo Bruce-Pero... No sé qué...

-Acompáñalo y entonces te fijas...-sugirió Hermione pensando que entonces se quedaría sola con Ron, y eso sería fabuloso.

Bruce la miro dudoso. ¿Quería dejarla sola en la misma habitación que Weasley? Pero su estómago le pedía comida...

-Está bien...-Hermione casi saltó de la felicidad-Vuelvo en seguida, amor...-le dijo, la besó y después se fue.

Todo estaba muy silencioso. Ninguno decía nada.

-Así que...-empezó Hermione, llamando la atención de Ron-¿Cómo va todo?-le preguntó.

-Bien, bien...-respondió él-¿Lo tuyo?-quiso saber.

-Hasta ahora... Todo está yendo como lo pensaba...-respondió con una sonrisa algo extraña.

Ron notó eso, pero no dijo nada.

¿Entonces sí estaba jugando?

-Cariño, lo siento mucho...-le dijo Bruce a Hermione entrando nuevamente al VIP.

Hermione lo miró sin entender.

-Me llamó Simons...-empezó él-Necesita que vaya urgente al trabajo...-le explicó, a la vez que las mujeres llegaban del baño.

-No hay problema...-decía Hermione.

-¿Amor, te molesta si me voy?-le preguntó Clémence a la vez.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Un complot?

-Eh... No...-respondió Ron.

Hermione no podía sentirse más feliz. Si el universo conspiraba a su favor, entonces Harry y Ginny también se irían...

-¿Quieres que te alcance?-le preguntó Ron a Clémence-¿A dónde vas?

-A la casa de Sarah...-le contestó-Está a dos calles del Ministerio.

-¡Qué justo!-exclamó Hermione, disimulando que se sentía feliz-Bruce irá al Ministerio... ¿Por qué no la alcanzas, cariño?-le sugirió.

-Lo que digas princesa...-aceptó Bruce. Todo por su novia.

-Nosotros también nos iremos... Yo la verdad es que no me siento muy bien...-dijo Ginny, y Harry la miró preocupado-Lamento arruinar esta noche-le dijo a su amiga.

-No te preocupes-contestó Hermione, preocupada por su amiga-Habrá más noches como estas-agregó.

Todos tomaron sus abrigos.

-Entonces te alcanzo primero a tu casa...-dijo Bruce.

-¡Pero te queda a contramano!-exclamó Hermione-Deberás dar toda una gran vuelta para llegar al Ministerio...

-¿Pero entonces cómo te irás?-preguntó Bruce, con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué no la llevas, Ron?-sugirió Harry-¿Te queda de paso, no?-le preguntó.

-Eh...-Ron miró a Clémence, que de pronto parecía muy interesada en las baldosas bajo sus pies, o eso parecía. Miró a Bruce, quien en vano intentaba disimular que estaba en desacuerdo. Ron sonrió disimuladamente con algo de malicia-Si tú quieres...-le dijo a Hermione, quien asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Las tres parejas salieron de _Summer_.

Bruce no quería separarse para nada de Hermione.

-Ya, Bruce... Vete...-le decía Hermione entre risas-Pareces un niño...

-Pero no quiero dejarte sola...-le decía él.

-Ya, Bruce. Estará en buenas manos...-se metió Ginny.

-_Ya lo creo que sí..._-pensó Hermione.

Bruce se despidió de ella a la fuerza.

Algo distinto pasaba con Clémence y Ron.

-Te veré mañana, amor-decía Clémence-Me quedaré en su casa... No está bien...

Ella no iba a demostrar celos ni nada por el estilo, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo.

-Está bien... Cuídate y mándale saludos de mi parte-le pidió Ron.

Bruce y Clémence, en el auto de él, se perdieron de vista al doblar a la izquierda. Lo mismo pasó con Harry y Ginny cuando doblaron a la derecha.

-Te llevo a tu casa entonces...-dijo Ron, cuando los dos se habían subido al auto.

Hermione había cruzado las piernas, por lo que la pollera se había acortado un poco más.

Ron volvió a tragar en seco.

-¿Tienes sueño?-le preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo en un tono desafiante y sensual.

-No...-respondió Ron al instante. Ella le había sacado todo el sueño.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar a tomar algo?-volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Como quieras...-le dijo Ron, siguiéndole el juego-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tú conduce... Yo te guío...-le dijo Hermione...

**--**

Ron observaba a Hermione, sentada del lado del acompañante. Silenciosa, con la vista fija en vaya uno a saber dónde.

Así había quedado la castaña después de varios vasos de cerveza. Es que ella no acostumbraba a tomar tanto.

No estaba borracha, gracias a Ron, que la obligó a salir del bar.

-¿Estás bien?-se animó a preguntarle Ron.

Hermione lo miró y se le quedó mirando.

Él, como podía, la miraba.

Se veía tan hermoso... Tan sexy con la polera de medio cuello, negra, y el saco arriba.

Había llegado el momento... El momento de decirlo todo... El momento de entregarle el corazón completamente había llegado. Era todo o nada...

-Sí...-contestó por fin, con una sonrisa.

Tímidamente, Hermione estiró la mano hasta posarla sobre la de Ron, que estaba en la palanca de cambios.

Ron se tensionó, pero no apartó la vista del frente. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué jugaba con él?

Hermione no sacó la mano hasta después de un rato.

Los dos seguían en silencio. Y así siguieron hasta que Ron llegó a la casa de Hermione. El auto de Bruce no estaba, así que todavía no había llegado.

Ron se bajó del auto, dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta a Hermione.

Hermione salió del auto, sin tambalearse. Estaba lo suficientemente lúcida. A penas uno notaba que había tomado, pero sólo si la conocían bien.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta.

Hermione se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando a Ron, y él la miraba a ella.

De pronto, ella se puso nerviosa, y Ron la miró extrañado.

-Bueno... Me voy-empezó Ron-Que descanses...-le dijo, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

Pero ella lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo obligó a que se diera vuelta.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó.

Hermione no le contestó, simplemente se acercó, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y apoyó sus labios en los de él...

* * *

**Hola genteee!! Uy uy uy uy!! Que mala sooooooooooyy!!**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustadoo!!**

**Porque si les gustó este.. El que se vieneee!! Jajaja y no voy a decirles más nada! Van a tener que esperaaaar!!**

**Y si no recibo minimo 20 rr no actualizo! Noo!! Mentiraa!!**

**Pero dejen rr! Los que escriben saben que es importante saber lo que opinan los lectores.. Tanto si es bueno como si es malo..**

**Así que saben que están bienvenidas sus críticas.. Porque no hay críticas malas (a menos que su fin sea hacer daño) sino que hay críticas constructivas q ayudan a mejorar a calidad del fic!**

**En fin.. Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan su comentarioo!!**

**Besos enoooooormes!!**

**..:SMaris:..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo**** 15**

Ron estaba en su cuarto. Se suponía que tendría que haberse bañado y cambiado hacía ya una hora. En pocos minutos empezarían a llegar los invitados para la cena de su cumpleaños que había organizado Clémence.

Sin ganas de hacer nada, no quiso discutir con ella esa idea, y simplemente la dejó hacer lo que se le viniera en ganas con su fiesta de cumpleaños.

En ese momento él estaba mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la casa de en frente.

Su mente estaba en los recuerdos de la semana anterior...

**-- ****Flash Back --**

Hermione no le contestó, simplemente se acercó, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y apoyó sus labios en los de él...

La reacción de Ron fue rápida. Apartó a Hermione, con suavidad, de él. La chica se lo quedó mirando, sin decir nada, sin mostrarse arrepentida, al contrario, sus ojos brillaban irradiando deseo. Sus labios estaban húmedos.

¿Acaso no iba a decir nada? ¿No iba a burlarse de él por caer de nuevo en su juego? Pero no, parecía que esperaba que él dijese algo. Pero él tampoco tenía nada para decir. No podía apartar la vista de sus labios que le pedían a gritos que le robase algunos cuantos besos... Y el robo no se hizo rogar...

Avanzó decidido hacia ella. Sus manos sujetaron posesivamente su cintura y sus labios se adueñaron de los de ella.

¿Por qué le correspondía si sabía que eso era un juego? ¿Por qué dejaba que jugara con él y con su corazón, sabiendo que era vulnerable a ella? ¿Por qué no admitía de una vez que ese juego le encantaba?

Pero no podía hacerse eso a sí mismo. Sabía perfectamente, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, que su corazón todavía se estaba recuperando. La cicatriz todavía no se había cerrado, y a veces sangraba. Pero no podía evitarlo... Ella era más fuerte... Sus sentimientos podían más.

Podía sentir que sus pies se movían. Sabía qué era lo que pasaría... Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía controlar el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro. Necesitaba apagarlo. Necesitaba saciar su sed de pasión...

Sus lenguas seguían entrelazándose con furia, con pasión. Con ternura y delicadeza al mismo tiempo si es que era posible.

Sus manos exploraban lugares ya conocidos.

Un "click" sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos. Cuando prestó más atención a su entorno, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el cuarto que él había utilizado cuando se quedaba en lo de Hermione.

¡Sabía lo que pasaría! Pero no podía y _no quería_ evitarlo.

Las cosas se calmaron y ellos se miraron por unos instantes.

Hermione se acercó nuevamente a Ron. Lo besó en los labios, en el mentón, en el cuello...

De a poco desabotonaba su camisa, mientras dejaba que dedos traviesos rozaran aquella anhelada piel, haciendo que él se estremeciera. Cuando terminó de sacarle la camisa besó con dulzura y delicadeza la suave piel de aquel hombre que amaba.

Ron se dejó besar, mientras que distraídamente le sacaba la blusa a Hermione, quien, al sentir el contacto de sus manos, susurraba su nombre.

Ella enredó sus dedos en los rojos cabellos de su hombre mientras dejaba que él se divirtiera besando su cuello.

-Ron...-él dejó de hacer lo que hacía y la miró expectante. Ella lo miró también-Quiero que me hagas el amor...-le susurró al oído.

Y Ron no dudó en responder rápidamente atacando con pasión sus labios.

Sus manos hicieron contacto con sus senos. Redondos y perfectos. Él los conocía, pero no podía dejar de adorarlos.

Hermione dejó escapar un suave gemido al momento en que la yema de los dedos de su amante rozaron sus pezones por encima de su _brassiere_, los que se irguieron enseguida, estimulados.

Aquel gemido fue música para los oídos de Ron, que enseguida se sintió más animado aún.

Cualquier pensamiento racional ya había sido abandonado de sus mentes. Sólo eran ellos, sus suspiros llamándose…

El pelirrojo de ojos azules se sentía en la gloria. ¿Había algo mejor que amar a Hermione? Los cálidos y apasionados labios hacían contacto con la morena piel de su castaña. No podía dejar de hacerlo, simplemente su vida dependía de ello en ese instante.

Aunque aún quedaba algo de ropa, y molestaba.

Sus manos recorrieron la silueta de Hermione hasta su cintura, hasta el inicio de la falda. Buscaron torpemente aquel _bendito_ cierre que no quería ser encontrado. ¡Eso era una tortura! Por fin sus dedos hicieron contacto con algo metálico y frío. Tardó un poco más en hacer lo que quería…

Las manos de Hermione en su espalda, recorriéndola de principio a fin, y su nombre entre susurros realmente lo distraían.

Y Hermione debió haberse dado cuenta de aquello, porque clavó suave, pero feroz a la vez, sus uñas en los hombros de Ron, quien de repente vuelto a la _realidad_, siguió con su labor.

La falda se deslizó como seda sobre las piernas de ella y él se dedicó unos segundos a contemplarla, embelesado…

-_Tan perfecta…_

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas adquirían de golpe un cierto calor. Seguramente de tener una intensa mirada azul sobre su cuerpo.

Decidió que ya era demasiado tiempo el que se estaba perdiendo, y se acercó nuevamente a él, regalándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, y luego en los labios. Acarició suavemente, con su lengua, el labio inferior del pelirrojo, haciéndolo volver en sí. Él no tardó en responderle.

Ella llevó sus manos a su cuello, acarició sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen… Llegó a donde quería, la hebilla del cinturón, la cual no dudó un segundo en sacarla.

Una vez liberado de aquello, Hermione desabotonó el pantalón con facilidad, deslizándolo hacia abajo, hasta donde sus manos alcanzaban.

Ron sacó las manos de la cintura de la chica para continuar bajando su pantalón.

Ambos llegaron a la cama.

Ron recostó a Hermione suavemente sobre ésta, y se colocó arriba.

Hermione gimió al sentir el contacto de la intimidad de su hombre sobre la suya. La estaba volviendo loca.

Volvían a besarse. A inspeccionar sus bocas con sus lenguas.

Ron acariciaba los senos de Hermione por encima de su sostén, pero eso ya no era suficiente. Ella entendiendo su frustración, se apoyó sobre sus codos para que él tuviera mejor acceso a su espalda. El ojiazul no desaprovechó la oportunidad y sus manos ansiosas buscaron el broche que daría libertad a eso que tanto deseaba tocar… ¡Ahí estaba! El corazón se le aceleró de sólo pensarlo.

Hermione sintió cómo de pronto sus pechos eran liberados de esa prisión. Volvió a recostarse y sintió a Ron deslizar los sujetadores por sus hombres y propinando cortos besos sobre ellos.

Ella soltó un suspiro que tenía guardado en cuanto el torso desnudo de aquel hombre hizo contacto con su desnudez.

Entre más besos y caricias fueron despojándose de la última prenda de cada uno. Y entre suspiros, gemidos y vaivenes de caderas se entregaron completamente el uno al otro hasta caer rendidos y con sus respiraciones agitadas…

**--**

¿Por qué lo había hecho si sabía que no había significado nada para ella?

Sonrió. Le encantaba sentir su respiración en su pecho. Pero sabía que sería sólo por esa vez. Sabía que ella había vuelto a jugar con él y eso lo destruía.

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó ella suavemente, mientras acariciaba distraídamente su pecho, a la vez que él hacía lo mismo con su espalda.

Hermione podía sentir cómo su corazón latía acelerado y no era por agitación. No, eso ya había pasado hacía minutos. Era por la simple sensación de la mano de Ron en su espalda.

Sabía también que su corazón rebosaba de alegría. No se había equivocado. Ron todavía la amaba. Todavía, aún después de lo que le había hecho.

Una duda la asaltó. ¿En serio se había olvidado?

Quería creer que él no había jugado con ella. Quería creer que eso no había sido una venganza.

-En que fue una buena despedida...-respondió Ron por fin.

Hermione se apartó de él entre asustada y confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

Ron soltó una risita.

-Vamos, Hermione. Los dos sabemos que nada más te sacaste las ganas...-le dijo él.

Hermione se sintió lastimada.

-¿O vas a decirme que me amas?-le preguntó él, sin poder disimular el deseo de que le respondiera que sí. Aunque sabía que no iba a creerle.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró fijamente.

Sabía que era el momento indicado para decirle que se equivocaba, que sí lo amaba. Pero no. Se quedó callada, como siempre.

-Sí, eso pensé...-le dijo él-Déjame aclararte, por si en una de esas casualidades te llegó a importar aunque sea un poquito, que no me estás lastimando ni nada por el estilo...-le aclaró él. ¿Cómo era que aún sintiendo que su corazón volvía a romperse otra vez, decía esas mentiras?-Nada que ver...

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Era cierto todo eso? ¿Entonces sí la había olvidado?

-¿Es una venganza?-se le escapó preguntarle, porque era algo que necesitaba saber.

-No linda, claro que no-le dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo, de manera altanera-Esto fue una aventura, nada más. Es escapar de la rutina...-le decía mientras empezaba a cambiarse-Porque yo ya olvidé lo que sentía por ti... Así que... Ninguno siente nada por el otro, ¿no es así?

Hermione aún no podía creerlo. ¿En verdad él le estaba haciendo eso? Su corazón le pedía que no le creyera, pero sus oídos le decían lo contrario.

Una vez más no decía nada. Lo que le confirmaba a Ron aún más que tenía razón en lo que había pensado. Ella había jugado con él, nada más...

-Pero...-siguió él, una vez que terminó de cambiarse y se paró frente a la cama, en donde Hermione estaba todavía acostada-No creo que sea lo mejor repetirlo... Lo digo por Bruce y Clémence... Ellos no se merecen esto... Y mucho menos tu prometido...-agregó.

¿Era Ron el que hablaba? ¿O era su corazón destruido y enojado?

-Ahora... Me voy yendo...-Ron se acercó a la puerta-Adiós-la saludó antes de irse.

**-- ****Fin Flash Back --**

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, obligándolo a salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola!-lo saludó alegremente Ginny, y enseguida fue a abrazarlo-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!

Ginny estaba muy alegre.

-¿Qué haces que no estás cambiado aún?-le preguntó, extrañada-No importa. Ven, siéntate, tengo algo que decirte...-le dijo mientras lo conducía a la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Voy a darte uno de tus regalos.

Ron la miró.

-Serás el primero en saberlo. Después de Harry, el obstetra, o algo así. Y yo...-ella seguía sonriente, sin percatarse de la amargura de su hermano-Tendremos mellizos...-le susurró, risueña-Niño y niña.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Te felicito!-le dijo Ron.

-¿No te pones contento?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Claro que sí...-le dijo él.

-Pues avísale a tu rostro, ¿sí?-le dijo Ginny-Dime, ¿qué sucede?

Ron miró a su hermana con duda un momento, y luego le contó todo.

Para cuando terminó, ella no podía disimular su asombro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-lo regañó-¿Cómo has podido lastimar a Hermione de esa manera?-exclamó Ginny, enojada con su hermano. Y de pronto abrió los ojos como platos-¡Es por eso que Hermione no ha querido salir de su casa!-exclamó, comprendiendo el comportamiento extraño de su amiga-¡Es por eso que hace dos semanas que está encerrada en su cuarto llorando!

Ron arqueó las cejas. ¿Por qué Hermione estaría mal? No le dio importancia.

-Me has decepcionado, Ron-le dijo Ginny-Pensé que habías madurado... Pensé que eras hombre, no gallina...

Ron la miró ofendido.

-Hacerle eso a Hermione...-seguía la pelirroja.

-¡Ella me lo hizo primero!-se quejó Ron-Además no le hice nada, en realidad...

-¿Entonces fue venganza?-le preguntó Ginny.

-No, porque en ningún momento le hice daño... Sin embargo ella sí lo hizo la primera vez...

-Eres un idiota, ¿sabías?-le dijo Ginny, enojada.

-Si viniste a regañarme, mejor vete-le dijo Ron, secamente.

-Está bien... Me voy... ¡Antes que estar bajo el mismo techo que un idiota!-terminó la colorada dando un portazo.

Cinco minutos más tarde entró Clémence al cuarto.

-¿Qué sucedió?-quiso saber-Ginny se ha ido llorando...

-¡Pasó que odio todo esto!-le gritó-¡Me voy!-agregó, dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto.

-Pero... La cena...-decía Clémence, asustada.

-¡Al diablo con la cena!-Ron se fue dando un portazo.

Clémence se quedó parada en el cuarto, sorprendida y confundida...

**--**

Dos días después del 1° de marzo, ya nadie hablaba de lo que había pasado en la cena de cumpleaños de Ron. Ya se habían cansado de dar especulaciones sobre el tema.

Ron ya había hablado con su hermana, y aunque ella lo había perdonado, seguía pensando que era un idiota por no creer que Hermione lo amaba.

Hermione seguía pasando las horas en su cuarto, llorando. Y Bruce estaba desesperado por eso.

-Herms, cariño... ¿Qué tienes? Por favor... No me gusta verte así...-le decía él, del otro lado de la puerta. Hermione estaba encerrada y no le abría a nadie.

-¡Ya te dije que nada!-le gritó Hermione entre sollozos, desde la habitación-Es una etapa que debo atravesar antes de la boda-le mintió.

Bruce desconfió de aquella respuesta, pero prefirió no insistir.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso en ese momento? ¿Por qué cuando todo iba tan mal con Ron? Eso lo empeoraría...

¿Y si no era de Bruce? ¿Y si era de Ron?

Hizo unos cálculos mentales y se alarmó. ¿Qué le diría a su futuro esposo?

Lo primero... Era hablar con Ron.

Tomó un vaso de agua, se tranquilizó y llamó a la casa del pelirrojo.

-_¿Hola?_-preguntó una voz con pesadumbre y amargura.

-¿Ron?-preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa. Escuchar su voz le hacía perder el control.

-_¿Hermione?_-preguntó Ron, sorprendido, de pronto cambiando su voz. El llamado de Hermione lo sorprendió, y su voz lo estremeció.

-Ron... Necesito verte...-le dijo la castaña, sin evitar que su voz quebrara.

-_¿Verme? ¿Pasó algo?_-le preguntó él.

-¿Estás solo en tu casa?-le preguntó Hermione.

-_Sí, sí..._-le dijo Ron.

-Entonces voy para allá... Espérame… En media hora estoy...-le dijo la castaña, y no le dio tiempo para discutirlo, colgó y se apresuró a ir a arreglarse.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a Bruce sentado en el sillón, leyendo el periódico.

-Bruce... Debo irme...-le dijo la castaña, y a él tampoco lo dejó decir nada. Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su auto y salió.

Antes de pasar por la casa de Ron, pasó por la farmacia.

**--**

Ron se retorcía las manos... ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué Hermione estaba llorando?

Los nervios y la ansiedad no lo dejaban pensar en nada. Nervios por lo que podría llegar a ser, y ansiedad por verla...

Dio cinco vueltas por toda la casa y cuando su ansiedad no daba para más, decidió ir a dar una vuelta a la manzana.

Tomó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta. Y todo pasó rápido.

Alguien con cabello castaño se colgó de su cuello a llanto limpio, mojando su hombro. Pero eso no le importó. Nada le importaba con tal de tenerla así y consolarla.

Cerró la puerta aún con ella abrazada a su cuello.

La condujo a la sala, le alcanzó un vaso con agua y se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?-le preguntó, preocupado.

Más allá de su resentimiento y orgullo, verla en ese estado lo preocupaba de verdad. Al corazón no se lo puede engañar…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas surcaban su rosado rostro.

Él alzó su mano y delicadamente limpió algunas lágrimas, en vano, porque más brotaron de sus ojos.

-Dime... Por favor-le suplicó.

-Ron...-empezó ella, sin poder controlar el llanto-Tengo un atraso...-dijo por fin.

Ron se quedó mudo, sin expresión.

-¿Un atraso?-preguntó, con un hilo de voz-Pero... Pero... No hay de qué alarmarse...-dijo él, con la mirada perdida-No tiene por qué significar algo... Puedes...

-¡Yo soy perfectamente regular, Ron!-lo interrumpió Hermione.

-Muy bien... Muy bien-seguía él.

Un atraso... ¡Un atraso! ¿Eso significaba que estaba embarazada? Y si lo estaba... Entonces quería decir que... ¡Iba a tener un hijo! Un hijo... ¡Algo tan hermoso como un hijo!

Y algo lo hizo sentirse más feliz. ¡Un hijo de Hermione! De la mujer que amaba...

Y otra cosa lo hizo desilusionarse. Podría ser de Bruce.

-Pero...-empezó él, y Hermione volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Con Bruce me cuido siempre... ¡Siempre! Y estoy más que segura...-le aclaró, adivinando lo que el pelirrojo pensaba.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Únicamente se escuchaban los ruidos exteriores y los sollozos ahogados de Hermione.

Ambas mentes estaban perturbadas.

Tendrían un hijo. Y sería de ambos.

-_Un hijo de Ron..._-pensó Hermione, y sintió una cálida felicidad invadiendo su cuerpo.

Pero ambos pensaron lo mismo. No serían felices. Si ellos se odiaban, entonces no serían una familia feliz.

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó Ron.

Hermione lo miró, y apartó la vista.

-Sí...-dijo ella-Bueno... No... Pero sí... No sé si entiendes...

Ron la miró negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura porque yo soy muy regular, y... Porque... Bueno... No nos cuidamos...-le dijo-Pero no lo estoy, porque no me hice ningún tipo de estudio que lo confirme...

-Entonces no deberíamos precipitarnos a... Pensar... Nada-solucionó Ron.

-Por eso traje esto...-le dijo Hermione, mostrándole la bolsita de la farmacia.

-¿Es uno de esos test muggles de embarazo?-le preguntó Ron, observándolo analíticamente y con algo de desconfianza.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Es seguro?

-En un noventa y nueve coma nueve porciento...-le respondió ella.

-¿Lo harás ahora?-le preguntó Ron.

-Sí ¿Me dejas usar tu baño...?-le respondió ella.

El asintió indicándole que fuera.

Hermione pasó al baño. Enseguida salió.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó Ron, poniéndose de pie, y sintiendo cómo su corazón latía rapidísimo, lleno de miedo, ilusión...

-No, todavía no... Falta un poco...-dijo ella.

Ninguno se atrevía a mirarse.

¿Qué pasaría si Hermione esperaba un hijo de Ron? No podía ocultárselo a nadie, ¿o sí?

-Ya tiene que estar...-susurró Hermione.

Él la miró mientras iba al baño. Enseguida volvió.

-¿Y?-preguntó él.

Ella no respondió.

-¡Por favor, dime!-le rogó él.

-Negativo...-dijo ella, sin preocuparse por ocultar la desilusión de su voz.

Ron no dijo nada. La desilusión lo envolvió. Por un momento creyó que ese bebé, ese inexistente bebé... Sería el que lo acercaría aunque sea un poco más a su amada...

-Debe haber sido la depresión-susurró más para sí misma-Bueno... Entonces... Me voy-dijo más alto esta vez.

Ron, sin decir nada todavía, la acompañó a la puerta.

Hermione lo miró, dudando si decirle algo o no, esperando a lo mejor que él dijera algo. Pero simplemente agachó la cabeza y se fue...

* * *

**Hola!! Ayyyy!! No me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!**

**Pero.. Es pronto todavía para que termine.. Aunque no falta mucho tampoco.. A decir verdad falta poooco..**

**Y tampoco sean muy malos conmigo.. Es la primera vez que describo una de esas escenas.. En realidad lo hice gracias a la autora de uno de mis fics favoritos.. Ella me animó a hacerloi! Si no les gustó simplemente díganlo.. Pero bueno.. Era algo que me quedaba pendiente..**

**Después de todo.. No estuvo tan mal el capítulo.. O sí? Eso queda en ustedes decírmelo!**

**Gracias a todos por leerlo y por dejar sus críticas!**

**Besos enoooooooooooooooormes!!**

**..:SMaris:..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap****ítulo 16**

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando una joven de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos súbitamente.

Miró hacia su izquierda y encontró, como todos los días, una figura masculina, su prometido.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo.

Había sido un sueño tan... ¿Cómo había sido realmente? ¿En verdad le había preocupado el sueño, o le había preocupado el deseo de que se cumpliera?

Como parte del hábito matutino, se miró la sortija en el dedo Se quedó así unos minutos.

Faltaban tan sólo siete días para el 11 de marzo, el día de su boda, el día en el que dejaría de vivir sola definitivamente. Sería cuando empezaría a tomar decisiones sobre su casa, pero primero debería consultarlas. Y en vez de pensar en ella, debería pensar de a dos...

Y también estaban esas cosas que ya no podría hacer, y que en realidad no hacía desde que él estaba en la casa, como escuchar música clásica antes de dormir, porque a él lo ponía nervioso.

¿En verdad quería eso?

No tenía problemas con esa clase de convivencia, pero... ¿Era con él con quién lo que quería?

-¡Ya! ¡Deja de hacerte preguntas estúpidas!-se regañó Hermione en un susurro.

Salió del baño y se quedó parada frente a la cama. Podía verse sobre ella, el torso desnudo de su futuro esposo, pero su cabeza no. Él tenía la costumbre de amanecer con la almohada sobre la cabeza. ¿Por qué? No se lo había preguntado nunca, porque no le interesaba. Lo quería, sí, pero no tenía nada que ver con el amor que ella sentía sobre otra persona, pero que quería sacarlo de ahí para entregárselo a Bruce.

Se quedó mirando el bastante trabajado torso de su novio y sonrió. Quería jugar por un momento a que ese era el cuerpo de Ron. Sonrió con algo de culpa y remordimiento. Era imposible, para Hermione, no sentir aquellos dos horribles sentimientos cada vez que pensaba en Ron mientras hacía el amor con Bruce.

Apartó la vista y salió de la habitación.

La casa estaba tan silenciosa y tan fría, a pesar de que la primavera se acercaba con calorcito.

¿Estaba fría desde hacía cuánto? Ya había perdido la cuenta... ¿Desde que tenía memoria, tal vez?

Hermione volvió a regañarse por hacerse preguntas tan estúpidas otra vez.

Entró en la cocina, y prendió la luz. Todo estaba en orden, en un perfecto e insoportable orden.

Comenzó a buscar el café, que cada día parecía cambiar de lugar, a uno en donde quedara mejor ordenado.

Desde que Bruce estaba en la casa todo estaba ordenado, tan ordenado, que Hermione muchas veces no encontraba sus cosas por no saber dónde las guardaba.

No era que ella fuese desordenada, pero cuando ella dejaba cosas fuera de lugar, era porque necesitaba mantenerlas a mano, porque las utilizaba a cada rato.

Esa era la razón de algunas discusiones que tenía con Bruce de vez en cuando, o casi siempre. Otra verdad era que Hermione se enojaba con él por cualquier pequeña e insignificante cosa que hiciera y le molestara.

Volvió a sonreír. Si estuviera viviendo con Ron, no tendría que preocuparse por dejar las cosas que ella necesitaba fuera de lugar. Así como que no tendría que controlarse al comer tanto, o al dormir tanto.

_-Si comes demasiado engordarás y después no quiero escuchar que te quejes_-le decía Bruce.

¡Ja! Como si a Hermione le importaran las frivolidades.

-_Si duermes tanto después te quejarás de que no te alcanza el tiempo para hacer las cosas_-insistía su novio.

Pero es que si no dormía lo suficiente después estaba de mal humor el resto del día…

Si estuviera viviendo con Ron, podría desayunar bien, y no a las apuradas para querer llegar al trabajo tres horas antes de su entrada oficial.

Bruce entraba al trabajo a las ocho, y ella entraba a las once.

¿¡Por qué tenía que ir antes!? Todo porque él quería que llegaran juntos al trabajo.

¿¡Y dónde estaba el maldito café!?

Unas manos frías rodearon la cintura de Hermione.

Ella estaba algo enojada como para dejar que eso sucediera, por lo que sacó las manos de su cintura y se dio vuelta para mirar a Bruce con algo de enfado.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-le preguntó él, tranquilo.

-¿¡Que qué pasa!?-le preguntó Hermione, como si no pudiera creer que Bruce no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba-¿Dónde está el café? ¡Hace media hora que lo busco!-se enojó-Lo busqué en aquella alacena-dijo señalando la alacena que estaba sobre la cocina-y no estaba. La busqué en aquella y tampoco estaba...

-¿No intentaste buscarla aquí?-le preguntó Bruce, ignorando el enojo de su novia, y yendo hacia la alacena que estaba frente a la cocina, del otro lado de la sala.

Hermione sintió que su enojo crecía.

-¿¡Volviste a cambiarlo de lugar!?-le preguntó, incrédula.

-Sí, pienso que ahí queda mejor, ¿no?-le preguntó Bruce, todavía sin mostrar cualquier molestia.

-Bruce...-se quejó Hermione, cansada-Es que para mí queda más cómodo guardar el café cerca de las tazas... Queda más cómodo, porque está todo cerca, ¿entiendes?-le preguntó.

-¡Está bien, está bien!-dijo Bruce, accediendo sin ganas-¡Pero queda feo ahí!-se quejó, por fin, elevando un poco el tono de su voz-Cuando abres la puertita... ¡Es horrible! Daña la mente... El desorden me estresa.

Hermione escuchaba incrédula.

-¡Pero Bruce! ¡No eres tú el que hace el café! Soy yo la que abre la puerta... Saco las tazas y el café...-le dijo Hermione-Hazlo por mí... ¿Sí?-le pidió Hermione-Me queda incómodo tener que sacar las tazas, caminar hasta allí, sacar el café, volver, prepararlo...-seguía.

-Está bien, está bien... Lo siento, cariño-le dijo Bruce, mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, algo que inexplicablemente a Hermione le gustaba.

-Perdóname tú a mí... Estoy muy alterable-se disculpó ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé...-le dijo Bruce, mirándola a los ojos-Yo también estoy así por la boda... Falta poco, y supongo que vamos a estar más alterados...-le dijo mientras acariciaba impulsivamente sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa, que Bruce le devolvió, acompañada de un dulce beso mañanero.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Clémence y Bruce estaban sentados en una de las mesas del bar.

-Harry...-empezó Ginny, mirándolo con una mirada sensual-¿No me vas a buscar un buen pedazo de pastel de chocolate?-le pidió-¡No! ¡Espera!

Todos se alarmaron por la exclamación apresurada de Ginny.

-Eso me haría engordar...-dijo, algo apenada.

Todos se aliviaron.

-Harry... ¿Crees que me veo gorda?-le preguntó, con un tono entre amenazante y deprimido.

-No, cielo... Estás preciosa...-le dijo Harry, que empezaba a tenerle miedo a su esposa.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!-se enojó Ginny-¡Me veo gorda!-empezó a lloriquear.

Los demás intentaban aguantar la risa por la situación en la que estaba metido Harry.

-La verdad es que cada vez menos entiendo a las mujeres...-empezó Harry, cansado-Si les damos la razón de que se ven gordas, se enojan... Si les decimos que no... Nos tratan de mentirosos... ¿¡Quién las entiende!?-se quejó.

Los demás soltaron una risita.

-Debes tener paciencia, Harry-le dijo Hermione, divertida-Está embarazada... Por lo tanto está sensible... Y lo que tú digas es más que importante para ella, ¿entiendes? Tu opinión lo vale todo...-terminó.

Ginny seguía lloriqueando, pero agarró a Harry del brazo fuertemente, por lo que él ahogó un quejido.

-Dime la verdad, Harry-le dijo entre dientes-Y más te vale que no mientas... Porque me voy a dar cuenta-volvió a decirle entre dientes.

Harry la miró a los ojos. Era verdad, Ginny siempre se daba cuenta cuando mentía.

Volvió a observarla mejor. También era verdad que tenía un poquito más de peso, pero sólo un poquito. Pero aún así él la amaba, y aún así para él era irresistible. Y esa era la respuesta.

-Cielo...-empezó Harry.

Los demás los miraban con atención, querían ver cómo Harry se salvaba de aquella situación.

-Yo te amo, ¿sí?-seguía-Y no me importa cómo te veas... Así estés flaca o gorda... Porque te amo, y para mi siempre te ves irresistible, ¿sí? Y siempre lo vas a ser... Así tengamos ochenta años...-le dijo, con una sonrisita que sabía que la compraba.

Ginny empezó a llorar.

-¿Y ahora qué dije?-se asustó Harry, mirando a los otros, que se encogieron de hombros.

-¡Eres tan dulce!-sollozó Ginny, abrazando a su esposo, para luego besarlo, dejándolo embobado-Y sé que dijiste la verdad...

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-le dijo él, volviéndola a abrazar.

Ron le levantó los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

-¿Entonces te voy a buscar eso que me pediste para comer?-le preguntó Harry.

-¿No te molesta?-le preguntó Ginny, mientras jugaba con su pelo y miraba a Harry tiernamente.

-Sabes que no...-le dijo Harry, con una sonrisa, se levantó y fue hacia donde estaban las tortas, para elegir un buen pedazo para su esposa.

-¿Lo compras así todo el tiempo, Gin?-le preguntó Ron.

-A veces... Digamos que... Nos compramos mutuamente muy seguido, jiji-se rió Ginny, a la vez que se tocaba el vientre.

-¿Y cómo va el embarazo?-quiso saber Clémence, mirando a Ginny como anhelante.

No habían sido pocas veces las que había soñado con tener un hijo de Ron. Pero aunque quisiera, no podía. Era demasiado joven, según ella, y quería vivir su juventud a pleno, por lo menos hasta los treinta. Además intuía perfectamente que Ron no quería tener un hijo. Se empeñaba demasiado, podría decirse que estaba hasta obsesivo, con cuidarse cada vez que tenían relaciones.

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Ginny, a la vez que le brillaban los ojos. Siempre le brillaban, pero mucho más cuando hablaba de sus bebés.

Harry volvió con un pedazo de torta de chocolate, con dulce de leche y musse de chocolate.

-¡Oh, gracias, amor!-le dijo Ginny a Harry.

Él le sonrió después de sentarse.

-¿De qué hablaban?-preguntó.

-Cléme (en ese momento Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado), me había preguntado cómo iba el embarazo-Ginny había logrado aceptar a Clémence bastante bien, sin saber por qué, ella decidió un día conocer un poco más a su cuñada, y había logrado conocer a una buena persona.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo, y tocó el vientre de su esposa por un momento.

-¿Y ustedes?-empezó Ginny, dirigiéndose a Bruce y Hermione-¿Tendrán hijos?

Ron se atragantó, pero lo disimuló.

-Eh...-empezó Bruce. Tener un hijo con Hermione era algo que estaba en sus planes, y no veía la hora de que ocurriera, pero nunca había hablado de eso con Hermione.

-No-dijo Hermione, con decisión-Por ahora no... Prefiero esperar un... Par... De... Años, bastantes-terminó.

La idea de tener un hijo con Bruce no estaba en sus planes, ni en ese momento, ni después.

-Oh...-se apenó Ginny-Bueno... Supongo que tienes tus razones...-agregó, mirándola fijamente, como transmitiéndole un pensamiento.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, hasta que Ginny la desvió a lo que estaba comiendo.

-¿Y ustedes?-les preguntó a Ron y Clémence, después de tragar.

-¿Hijos?-preguntaron los dos al unísono-¡No!-exclamaron a la vez, como espantados.

-No-dijo Ginny, riéndose-Me refería a que si piensan en casarse...

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿Tenía que preguntarles eso delante de ella? Bueno, después de todo, a ella le había preguntado sobre el bebé delante de Ron...

-Ah...-suspiraron aliviados los otros dos.

-No-dijo Ron, con determinación.

Hermione miró a Clémence con una sonrisa que lo decía todo. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, porque sabía que aquella declaración por parte de Ron le había frenado todos sus planes...

Clémence la miró también, sonriéndole de una extraña forma que confundió a Hermione.

-Estamos muy bien así, ¿no cielo?-le preguntó Clémence a Ron, tomándole la mano, a lo que Ron asintió con la cabeza-Habrá tiempo de sobra para eso... creo que por un paaar de años no volverá a salir el tema de bodas, ¿no?-esto último lo dijo mirando a Hermione, quien la miró entre desconfiada y arrepentida.

¿Volver a salir?

-¿Por qué volver a salir?-preguntó Ginny, y Hermione agradeció que su amiga tuviera la misma curiosidad.

-Lo hablamos ya, hace un par de semanas...-explicó ella, y Hermione se quedó helada-Pero los dos llegamos a la misma conclusión, ¿no cariño?

-Sí...-respondió Ron, tranquilamente-Sin ofender a ninguno de los cuatro... Creemos que estamos demasiado jóvenes para atarnos de esa forma... Además, ¿cuánto hace que salimos?-preguntó-Meses, no más. Me parece que es algo apresurado si hace poco tiempo que estamos saliendo...-le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Hermione.

Los demás asintieron, y esta vez, fue Clémence la que miró a Hermione con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Después de todo, ella había escuchado lo que menos se esperaba de boca de los dos...

Después de eso, cambiaron de tema. Bruce, Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, mientras que Ginny fue al baño.

-¿Te quemaste?-le preguntó Clémence a Hermione, burlonamente-Te dije que no pusieras las manos en el fuego...

Hermione no le respondió. De nada servía hacerlo. Ella tenía razón.

Clémence le había dicho la verdad, el día de la boda de sus amigos, y en ese momento lo había confirmado.

Y ella se sentía tan estúpida...

Ron se acercó a Clémence y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, entrelazando la otra mano en la de ella.

Clémence le sonrió y lo besó, Ron le correspondió el beso.

Y Hermione sentía que moría por dentro. Sentía que en ese momento podía llegar a matar a la francesa que besaba a su hombre.

-¿Pasa algo, linda?-le preguntó Bruce a Hermione.

-No, no pasa nada-le respondió como quien no quiere la cosa, sin apartar la vista de los otros dos.

Bruce miró a la pareja que se besaba, y luego a Hermione, y apretando la mandíbula apartó la vista de los tres.

-Y díganme...-empezó Ginny otra vez dirigiéndose a Bruce y Hermione, y llamando la atención de todos-¿No tuvieron ya sus primeras discusiones pre-matrimoniales?-les preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Bruce y Hermione soltaron una risita.

-Por estupideces...-aclaró Hermione, para tranquilizar a cualquiera que pensara que la pareja no funcionaba. Ella misma era la principal a convencer.

-Sí... Son pavadas...-confirmó Bruce.

-Esta mañana me molesté porque todavía no se acostumbra a que me gusta el café...

-Al lado de las tazas, en la alacena de al lado de la heladera...-terminó Ron-La que está arriba de la cocina, ¿no?

-¡Exactamente!-dijo Hermione, sorprendida de que Ron se acordara de eso.

Bruce miró a Ron fulminándolo con la mirada, mientras que Clémence lo miró apenada.

-Es que a mi me gusta tener las cosas...

-Que usas seguido, fuera de lugar...-terminó otra vez Ron-No te estoy tratando de desordenada...-le dijo-Pero te gusta mantener las cosas que usas más frecuentemente, a mano, por más que estén fuera de lugar... ¿No?

Hermione le asintió, con una sonrisa.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ginny y Harry se miraron con idénticas sonrisas cómplices.

Clémence decidió ignorarlo.

Bruce suspiró de impaciencia y enojo...

-Hermione...-la llamó Bruce a su novia, desde la cama, con un tono de voz que indicaba miedo, incertidumbre.

Hermione terminó de lavarse los dientes y se acercó a la cama, no demasiado sorprendida por el tono de voz de su futuro esposo.

Hacía ya unos días que estaba así. Más precisamente desde que habían salido los seis juntos al bar, hacía ya cinco días.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue la manera en cómo la llamó. Muy raras veces Bruce la llamaba por su nombre. Siempre era, cielo, cariño, amor, linda, etc.

Pero no, esa vez era Hermione.

-¿Sí?-le preguntó ella, metiéndose en la cama.

Bruce parecía algo nervioso e indeciso. Le costaba hablar, y titubeaba demasiado.

-Bruce, cálmate-le pidió Hermione, con una risita, no entendía nada.

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó por fin.

Hermione lo miró más confundida que antes.

-¿Segura de qué?-le preguntó.

-De...-y otra vez estaba titubeando-De... Este...

-Vamos, Bruce... ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas...-le dijo Hermione, empezando a tener miedo en serio-Has estado extraño toda la semana, casi...

-¿Estás segura de querer casarte conmigo?-le preguntó, por fin, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, shockeada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, casi inconscientemente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte conmigo? Que...-parecía que le doliera lo que iba a decirle-¿Que...? ¿Soy el hombre con el que quieres pasar el resto de tus días?

¿Era Bruce el que le hacía esas preguntas? ¿Era Bruce el que estaba dudando?

Pero no podía culparlo, no le faltaban motivos para hacerlo...

-Respóndeme...-la voz de Bruce tembló y se quebró, y a Hermione se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que ella era la culpable de todo ese sufrimiento-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Me amas como yo a ti?

¿Debía decirle la verdad?

¿Pero cuál era la verdad?

No lo amaba, pero sí lo quería.

-Pasado mañana nos casamos, Herms...-le dijo él, intentando controlar su voz para que no volviera a quebrarse-Estás a tiempo para arrepentirte... Podemos cancelar todo... Y... Puedes, ser feliz con quien quieras...-seguía él-Yo... Lo enten...-pero no continuó.

Hermione lo besó dulcemente, y cuando se separó, le sonrió.

-Si no quisiera casarme contigo... No te habría dicho que sí, ¿no crees?-le preguntó.

Brcue la miró unos instantes, sin decir nada, sin mostrar señal de nada. Inexpresivo.

Hermione se alarmó.

¿Le habría creído? Porque ella había dicho la verdad.

-Hasta mañana, Bruce...-le dijo Hermione, apagó la luz y se acostó.

Brcue seguía en donde estaba, pero enseguida reaccionó y se acostó, mirando el techo, con los ojos abiertos.

_"Si no quisiera casarme contigo... No te habría dicho que sí, ¿no crees?"_

Se quedó pensativo... No le había respondido que lo amaba... ¿Qué significaba eso?

Eso significaba una sola cosa...

**Holaaaa!! Uuuyy!! Qué significa?? Chan chan chaaaaan!! Van a tener que esperar para averiguarlooo..**

**Por cierto.. Siguen enojados por el capítulo anterior y por eso no dejaron rr? Porque fueron pocoos (en comparacion a capítulos anteriores) Así y todo muchas gracias a los que lo hicierooon!!**

**Ya estamos caminando por la línea del final.. Para los que quieran saber..**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado..**

**No sé decirles cuándo voy a volver a actualizar porque estoy por entrar en la época de los parciales en la Uni y.. Estoya full con los libros.. Me llega a ir mal y me mueroo!! (sisi.. Estoy obsesionada con el estudio y con obtener buenas calificaciones).**

**Espero que esta vez sí me dejen rr..!!**

**Besos enooooooooooooooooooormes a todoss!!**

**..:SMaris:..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap****ítulo 17**

Era la tradición. El novio no debía ver a la novia un día antes de la boda.

Por lo que Hermione partiría esa misma mañana a casa de sus padres, para pasar la noche de la víspera a su boda.

Ya tenían todo arreglado. Las maletas para la Luna de Miel ya estaban hechas, las llaves ya se las habían dejado a Ginny para que aireara la casa cuando ellos no estuvieran.

El vestido de novia de Hermione estaba ya en la actual casa de sus padres.

-¿Nerviosa?-le preguntó Bruce a Hermione, mientras compartían el último desayuno como novios.

Hermione no contestó nada, simplemente sonrió y asintió, mientras llevaba la taza de café a su boca.

En realidad ni pensaba en la boda.

Estaba pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con su "novio" la noche anterior.

E inevitablemente se volvió a plantear la misma pregunta.

¿Estaba segura de querer casarse con él?

¿Estaba segura de querer compartir lo que restaba de sus días junto a él?

Sintió una mano sujetando la suya.

Removió sus pensamientos y miró a Bruce, esperando encontrar el rostro sonriente de su novio. Pero sin embargo, encontró un rostro serio, y una mirada triste.

Bruce suspiró y cerró los ojos, volviéndolos a abrir.

-Estás... ¿Realmente segura?-volvió a preguntarle.

Hermione sintió otra vez el nudo en su garganta.

-Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado anoche-le dijo ella, dejando la taza sobre la mesa, y la vista fija en ella.

-Pero... Solamente...

-Bruce, quiero casarme contigo...-le dijo Hermione, mirándolo-Ya te lo he dicho. Si no quisiera, no lo hubiera aceptado...-le explicó, y le sonrió.

Bruce soltó la mano de Hermione, le devolvió la sonrisa y se concentró en su desayuno.

Hermione se levantó.

-Ahora...-empezó-Debo irme a casa de mis padres... Ya sabes, costumbres pre-matrimoniales...-terminó con una risita.

Bruce rió también.

Hermione lo besó, tomó sus cosas, y salió de la casa.

Decidió caminar hasta la casa, no quedaba lejos. Pero se desvió, tomando un camino más largo.

Necesitaba pensar y disfrutar las horas de soltería que le quedaban.

Aunque Ginny y sus demás amigas habían insistido en una "despedida de soltera", ella no había aceptado. Eso no era para ella.

Ella prefería despedir su soltería en soledad.

¿Pero cuánto podía durar su soledad si sus pies siempre la llevaban al mismo lugar, y encima, a encontrarse siempre con la misma persona...?

-Hola...-dijo ella, tímidamente, sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo.

Él la miró pasivo, mientras ella se sentaba.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Por qué será que siempre nos encontramos en el mismo lugar?-preguntó Hermione, sin apartar la vista de la heladería.

-Porque quedan asuntos pendientes ¿no crees?-le preguntó Ron, con decisión y seguridad en la voz, mirando la heladería también.

Hermione intentó hacer de cuenta que no escuchaba nada.

-Porque supongo que nunca pude decirte lo que tendría que haberte dicho las veces que nos dejaban solos aquí...-seguía él, incrementando el asombro de la castaña.

¿Acaso ya había olvidado lo que ella le había hecho?

-Te preguntarás, seguramente, por qué estoy diciéndote esto, ahora, ¿no?

Y había acertado completamente.

-Porque no quiero que queden asuntos pendientes...-le respondió.

Y Hermione se tensionó. No pensaba decirle que la amaba, ¿o sí? Porque eso podría confundirla, demasiado. ¿O tal vez hacer que se decidiera de una vez por todas?

-He decidido que no queden rencores entre nosotros...-continuó Ron-No he olvidado lo que me hiciste, y tampoco sé si podré perdonarte...-le dijo, y Hermione sintió a su corazón rasgarse, lastimándola de una forma muy cruda y violenta-Simplemente seremos como dos extraños... Que una vez se cruzaron en la vida...

Hermione secó rápidamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, y asintió con la cabeza, en vano, porque él no la miraba.

-Me parece justo...-dijo ella, controlando su voz para que sonara normal.

-Sí... Eso pensé-dijo Ron, en un suspiro-Muy bien... Señorita Granger... Fue un placer volver a verla-dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie, todavía sin mirarla.

Hermione ya no pudo más y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran.

Ron, por su parte, no lloraba, pero su corazón sí lo hacía. Su corazón lloraba mientras se rompía en mil pedazos, y esos pedazos, en otros mil más.

La había perdido para siempre...

Había perdido para siempre lo que, en verdad, nunca había sido suyo.

-Que le vaya bien...-terminó, y se fue, sin mirarla, sin siquiera dirigirle una sola mirada, aunque fuera de odio.

¿Es que no sabía cuánto necesitaba Hermione mirar esos azules ojos por última vez?

-Hola señora Granger-saludó Ginny a Jane Granger, la madre de Hermione.

-Dime Jane, Ginny...-le pidió ésta, sonriéndole-Ella está en el cuarto... No ha bajado en todo el día... Ha estado encerrada desde ayer... Y me preocupa, porque dentro de unos pocos minutos debemos ir a la peluquería...

Ginny frunció el entre cejo y subió las escaleras que la conducían al cuarto en el que Hermione estaba.

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, boca abajo, llorando, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Ya te dije-dijo Hermione, cansada de que su madre golpeara la puerta a cada rato para preguntarle si estaba bien.

-No soy tu madre...-dijo Ginny, entrando en la habitación.

-¡Gin!-exclamó Hermione, incorporándose de golpe, y secándose las lágrimas.

-No hace falta que te seques las lágrimas-le dijo Ginny-Tampoco hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que estabas llorando...

Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione, y ésta se abalanzó sobre su amiga, sollozando con ganas.

-Ya... Ya...-Ginny le acariciaba el cabello-Dime por qué lloras...-le pidió, aunque tenía una idea del motivo.

-Es por la boda, Gin-la tranquilizó Hermione-Son los nervios de que se acerca la hora y todo eso...-mintió.

-Eres una muy mala mentirosa-le dijo Ginny.

Hermione lloró con más fuerza, y le contó la conversación que había tenido con Bruce y luego su encuentro con Ron en la plaza.

-Así que la plaza, ¿eh? Todavía recuerdo esos días...-decía Ginny, nostálgica.

-¡Me dijo que no me perdonaría, Gin!-sollozó Hermione-Me dijo que éramos dos extraños que se cruzaron una vez por la vida...-seguía llorando.

Ginny la miraba con compasión.

-¿Y todos esos años de amistad?-preguntó-Tantos años compartidos... Tantas aventuras... ¿Va a olvidarse de eso así como así? ¿Como si nunca hubiera existido nada?

-Claro que no lo ha olvidado ni lo olvidará...-la tranquilizó Ginny-Pero entiéndelo-le pidió-Ha sido muy duro todo lo que pasó entre ustedes... Es muy difícil para él aceptar... Todo... Esto...-decía Ginny, arrepintiéndose de habérselo dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le preguntó Hermione, sin comprender.

-A que no es verdad que ya lo superó...-le dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar frente a la cama en la que Hermione estaba sentada, todavía mirándola con confusión-Nunca lo hizo... Pero él sabía que tú no estarías tranquila hasta no saber que él lo había superado... Y pues... Decidió fingir...-le explicó.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? Conociéndolo no lo hubiese hecho...-seguía Hermione-Por... ¿Venganza?

Ginny volvió a sentarse a un lado de Hermione.

-Él te ama, Hermione... Y cuando amas a alguien, deseas lo mejor para él... Deseas que sea feliz-le decía Ginny-Y el muy estúpido piensa que tu felicidad está al lado de Bruce...

Hermione se le quedó mirando, estática.

-¿Por qué "el muy estúpido"?-le preguntó.

-Porque es el único que piensa eso...-le dijo Ginny, con total tranquilidad-Todos sabemos que no lo amas...

-No, no lo amo...-reconoció Hermione-Pero es una persona muy agradable... Y es una persona que sabe como agradarme...

-¡Pero no lo amas!-insistió Ginny.

-¡Lo quiero, y punto!-le dijo Hermione, cortante.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de arrepentirte...-le dijo Ginny, parada nuevamente frente a ella y señalándola acusadoramente con el índice-Y no lo hiciste... No lo hagas ahora...-agregó la colorada, saliendo del cuarto.

-¡No lo haré!-le gritó Hermione-Creo...-agregó en un susurro.

Hermione sabía, de camino a la peluquería, que ya no quedaba tiempo para arrepentirse, ya era tarde.

Lo había hecho una vez, pero había sido un error. Una mala interpretación de señales, ¿o no lo había sido?

Se había arriesgado a dejarlo todo por él, pero una vez más, él le demostraba que ya no había nada entre los dos, ¿o eso también era mentira?

¿Acaso toda su vida era mentira? ¿O era verdad eso de que lo malo vuelve?

Pero ella no había hecho nada malo. Simplemente hacía lo que le parecía justo.

Justo... ¿Qué era lo justo? ¿Casarse con alguien a quien sólo aprecias y ver cómo el amor de tu vida se va a otros brazos?

¿Y por qué tuvo que pasar todo eso?

Había sido su culpa, eso lo sabía, pero... ¿Había sido realmente su culpa?

-Como no comes, no dejas comer tampoco, ¿no?-dijo de pronto su madre.

-¿Qué?-Hermione se sobresaltó, había entendido perfectamente lo que su madre le había dicho.

-Oh, nada. Estaba leyendo la revista-le dijo Jane, mostrándole una nota a un famoso-Digo que... Me parece egoísta lo que hace... ¿Conoces ese dicho? "Como no come, no deja comer"-le preguntó, y Hermione asintió.

¿Tan egoísta había sido?

Hermione se miraba en el espejo que tenía en frente.

Veía el hermoso trabajo que le estaban haciendo con el cabello. Un elegante y sofisticado peinado.

-Te encuentras bien, ¿cariño?-le preguntó su madre, que estaba a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

-Sí... Estoy bien...-dijo Hermione, sin sonreír, y sin mirar a su madre.

Jane suspiró y se dirigió a su hija, con total seriedad.

-Es un paso importante, hija...-empezó ella, y Hermione la miró-Algo para siempre... Tienes que estar muy segura de que lo quieres dar...

-Mamá...-la interrumpió Hermione-Si no estuviera segura, no lo estaría haciendo...-le explicó.

¿Era tan tonta como para creer que eso convencía a todos?

Jane no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a la revista, pero se mostró algo fría con su hija.

**--**

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya, por favor!-le rogó Hermione, camino a su casa, para empezar a cambiarse-¡No me trates así!

-¿Cómo quieres que te trate entonces?-le preguntó Jane-No es que no acepte tu matrimonio, pero... ¿No decías que había sólo un hombre en tu vida?-le preguntó, pero no dejó que Hermione le respondiera, porque continuó-¿Y que era él o nadie, con quien compartirías el resto de tu vida? ¿Cómo es que de un día al otro te desenamoraste?-quiso saber-¿O hay algo que no me hayas contado?-le preguntó más inquisitivamente.

-Me cansé de esperar, mamá...-le explicó Hermione-Y Bruce... Es una persona maravillosa...

-No lo dudo...

-Sabe cómo hacerme sonreír... Sabe cuándo necesito un abrazo...

-¿Y sabe que te gusta el café con dos de azúcar?

-Bueno, son detalles que...

-¿Y que te gusta escuchar música clásica antes de dormir?-la interrumpió.

-Bueno... No escucho música clásica antes de dormir desde...

-A él no le gusta la música clásica, ¿o sí?-volvió a interrumpirla.

-Bueno... Son pequeños detalles no más...-aclaró Hermione, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa.

-Espero... Que no te equivoques...-le dijo Jane, una vez que entraron a la casa.

¿Era que todos se habían complotado a decirle lo mismo?

**--**

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, y ella corrió a abrir.

-¡Papá!-Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, sollozando.

-Mi pequeña...-susurró él, abrazándola con ternura-Me parece que fue ayer que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez... Recién nacida...-le contaba-Llorabas... Sí... Llorabas mucho... Pero te cantamos una canción con tu madre y en seguida te calmaste...

Hermione rió, mientras se separaba de su padre.

-Y mírate ahora... Eres toda una mujer...-le decía mientras le secaba las lágrimas, para que no se le corriera el maquillaje.

-No te preocupes... No se correrá-lo tranquilizó, y su padre sonrió.

-Creo que no voy a acostumbrarme nunca a que eres bruja...

Los dos rieron.

-Espero que seas muy feliz, hijita-le dijo su padre.

Hermione intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero sólo logró llorar un poco más.

-¿Eso que significa?-quiso saber él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No me hagas caso...-le dijo.

-No quiero pensar que haces esto por miedo a quedarte sola...-le dijo su padre-Y... Ya no es momento de arrepentirse.

Hermione lo miró fastidiada... Sí, definitivamente todos se habían puesto de acuerdo.

-¿Vamos?-su padre le tendió el brazo del cual ella se agarró.

**--**

Ya estaban todos en la iglesia. Los novios frente al altar, los padrinos en sus lugares.

Lo demás continuó igual... Hermione casi no prestaba atención, hasta que una pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione Jane Granger... ¿Acepta por esposo a Bruce Michael Wayne? Para amarlo, respetarlo... En la riqueza y en la pobreza. En la salud y en la enfermedad. ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hermione no respondió, y los murmullos empezaron a sentirse por toda la iglesia.

-¿Hermione?-susurró Bruce a su lado, con un tono en la voz que indicaba desánimo, decepción, desilusión, y determinación...

**--**

-¿Estás bien, Ron?-le preguntó Clémence a su novio, sentándose a su lado.

Era obvio que sabía que no estaba bien. Nunca lo había visto tan derrumbado, tan decaído... Tan destrozado.

-Sí... Estoy bien-dijo Ron, sin ganas.

-No te mientas... Y no me mientas-le pidió Clémence, severamente, poniéndose de pie-Los dos sabemos que estás así por la boda de Hermione...

Ron la miró, sorprendido. Clémence nunca se había puesto así.

-Es hora de que nos digamos todo, Ron-le dijo Clémence, sintiendo de pronto un poco de miedo. Pero sabía que la hora de que todo se sepa, había llegado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sé que amas a Hermione, Ron. Lo sé muy bien...-le dijo, y Ron se sintió mal-No sé que habrá pasado aquel día en que te fuiste a Francia, pero yo supe que algo te había pasado con ella...

Ron abrió la boca varias veces, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y ella? Y quiero la verdad...-le pidió Clémence.

Ron le contó, sin entrar en detalles, claro, lo que había pasado la noche antes de que él se fuera.

Clémence lo escuchó todo, sin impedir que sus mejillas se mojaran violentamente.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasó? Digo... ¿Por qué no estás con ella?-le preguntó, sin importarle estar llorando, sin importarle sus propios sentimientos, sólo le importaba la felicidad de su hombre-¿No lo habrás hecho, por mí, no? ¡Tú la amas!

-Pero ella te culpaba de... ser... una... vividora...-le dijo Ron-Y eso no iba a permitírselo... Tenía hasta papeles... ¡Una investigación!-se quejó Ron-Inventó cosas que...-Ron dejó de hablar al notar que Clémence se había puesto, de pronto, ligeramente nerviosa-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó, sintiendo, repentinamente, miedo.

Clémence se puso de espaldas a Ron, para evitar que él la viera de esa manera, nerviosa, a punto de quebrarse completamente... Pero ya era tarde, y no quería que fuera más tarde...

-Ella no te mintió, Ron-le dijo Clémence, mirándolo a los ojos-Mi primer propósito, al estar contigo, era casarme contigo y... De una forma sutil, dejarte en bancarrota...

Más arrepentida, apenada y avergonzada, nunca se había sentido en su vida.

Sintió que todo se derrumbaba al notar la manera en la que él la estaba mirando. Pero no era una mirada de odio, ni furia, ni nada por el estilo... Era una mirada llena de una profunda tristeza y desolación.

Clémence, sin saber qué fuerza la impulsaba, siguió con la explicación detallada de la ejecución de su plan perfecto.

Ron la miró, de pronto, algo confundido.

-¿Y por qué no estamos casados?-le preguntó, sin entender-¿Por qué rechazaste la oferta de matrimonio?

En ese momento, Clémence se largó a llorar.

-Nunca supe lo que era amar... Nun...-se interrumpió porque el llanto no la dejaba hablar-Tú no sabes cosas de mi pasado...-le dijo ella-Mi padre... Fue la peor basura que conocí jamás... Gracias a él, yo tuve siempre una mala imagen de los hombres...-le explicaba, notándose el dolor en su voz-Hasta que te conocí a ti, Ron...-seguía-Lograste hacer que creyera que se puede amar... Que todavía quedan "hombres" sinceros, honestos... Que saben y luchan por lo que quieren...-Clémence se sentó a su lado-Jamás había conocido a nadie que amara tanto a una persona como para renunciar a su felicidad por la de ella...

Ron rió con algo de sarcasmo. Él era la persona más estúpida y cobarde que podría existir en el planeta.

-Y... Si no me casé contigo fue porque...-ella apartó la vista de él y se miró las manos-Porque... Me enamoré completamente de ti... No sabría decirte cómo pasó o cuándo... Simplemente que un día me di cuenta de cuánto ansiaba que me llamaras... Cuánto esperaba escuchar tu voz, poder ver tus ojos... Me hiciste cambiar, Ron...

-Supongo que... ¿Me siento orgulloso por eso?-preguntó Ron, y ella rió.

Clémence volvió a ponerse de pie en seguida y se secó las lágrimas.

-Ahora... Debes ir a impedir la boda...-le dijo ella.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!-dijo él, espantado.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué no?-cuestionó la francesa, confundida.

-Si ella va a casarse es porque ama a Bruce...-le dijo-Lo que ella me dijo el día que peleamos lo dijo porque...-pero se interrumpió-Ella estaba diciendo la verdad...-Clémence asintió con la cabeza como si fuera obvio-Así y todo va a casarse...

Clémence suspiró.

-Es porque ella es orgullosa...-le explicó-Ella piensa que lo sabe todo, que no puede darse el gusto de equivocarse... Que las cosas se hacen a su manera o no se hacen...-y ella seguía con la enumeración-Y es por eso... Que no puede demostrarse débil... ¡Y mucho menos rogarle nada a nadie! Así se trate de lo que más ame en el mundo...

-Pero entonces yo no...-empezó Ron.

-Entonces... Ya te cansaste... Lo diste todo para que ella estuviera contigo... Y ella decidió hacerse la orgullosa... Y no ibas a quedarte sentado a que ella viniera a implorarte que estuvieran juntos... Porque los dos sabemos que eso no iba a pasar...

Clémence tomó a Ron de las manos y lo puso de pie.

-Por eso...-seguía, mientras lo conducía a la puerta-Irás e impedirás la boda... Y no te hagas el romántico de esperar a que digan la típica frase, ¿sí? Lo harás apenas llegues...-le dijo, empujándolo hacia afuera de la casa-¡Suerte!

Ron iba a irse, pero se dio vuelta.

-Gracias-le dijo sinceramente, besándole la mejilla, y luego se fue.

Clémence cerró la puerta, soltó un largo suspiro, acompañado de unas cuantas lágrimas, y se dirigió a su cuarto, a buscar sus cosas... Sabía que ella ya no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Pero si algo había aprendido, era que ella sería feliz, aunque le doliera, si Ron era feliz...

-¿Hermione?-intentó llamar de nuevo su atención.

Hermione, desesperada, miró a Ginny, quien estaba inexpresiva, hasta que, seriamente y con una mirada algo triste, asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Miró luego a Harry, quien se negaba a mirarla... ¿Por qué lo hacía? Miró a sus padres, quienes no se mostraban tan felices como a ella le hubiera gustado que estuvieran.

¿A quién estaba engañando con esa farsa? ¿A quién quería engañar diciendo que sí quería casarse?

-Hermione, por favor-le pidió Bruce, desganado.

Ella lo miró, dándose por vencida…

Ron se apareció cerca de la iglesia, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Desde la entrada, y nadie se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, podía ver a Hermione, de espaldas... Se veía tan perfecta... Y a su lado... Su esposo... A esa altura seguramente ya debía de serlo, pero la pregunta del padre que los casaba, y que sonaba algo insistente, le demostró lo contrario...

-Hermione Jane Granger... ¿Aceptas casarte con Bruce Michael Wayne?-le preguntó, impaciente.

-_Por favor, no te cases... No lo hagas_-Rogaba Ron, con su pensamiento, ¿pero qué hacía ahí parado si podría estar interrumpiendo la boda?-_No lo hagas, por favor... Di que no... Di que no._

Hermione aún estaba silenciosa, con un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar.

-_Ya está, se acabó... Voy a interrumpir la..._

-Sí, acepto...

**Holaaa!! Perdón por la tardanza.. Pero quería actualizar hoy.. Que es mi Cumpleaños!! D Exactamente ahora.. a las 00.00 del 23/04.. Jiji..**

**Estoy cumpliendo 18 y qué mejor que empezarlo de esta manera.. Haciendo una de las cosas que más me apasionan en este mundo.. Que es escribir.. Nada me llena más que hacer esto.. Y poder compartir este día con ustedes..**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.. Que por desgracia, lamento decirlo.. Es el penúltimo de la historia.. El que viene será el final..**

**Así que espero muchso rr!! Ya sea insultándome o diciéndoles que les gustó.. Pero háganloo!! Ultimamente me han dejado abandonada con los rr..**

**En fin..**

**Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior.. Y gracias a los que lo leyeron pero no dejaron comentario..**

**Besos enoooooooooooooormes!!**

**Y.. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! Jeje..**

**..:SMaris:..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

-Sí, acepto...

La voz de Hermione interrumpió el pensamiento de Ron...

Algunos soltaron disimulados suspiros de alivio. Pudo notar como Ginny negaba, también con disimulo y al igual que Harry, con la cabeza lentamente.

También pudo jurar que Bruce lo había mirado, a él, pero pensó que era una ilusión suya, nada más.

Con el corazón roto, el alma por el suelo, y un montón de sentimientos devastadores dando vueltas en su interior, caminó sin rumbo hacia ningún lugar.

Toda esperanza que había, ya se había roto. Todas las cosas que había logrado crear mientras se dirigía hacia la iglesia, se había esfumado.

-Y bueno... Supongo que...-se calló al darse cuenta, como siempre pasaba cuando dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran, que había llegado a la plaza.

Se quedó mirando por unos momentos el arenero. La risa de los niños le hicieron imaginar, durante unos pocos segundo, en lo feliz que se hubiese sentido al llevar a sus hijos a la plaza, hijos suyos y de ella, la mujer más perfecta que hubiese conocido jamás.

Con una sonrisa amarga, se sentó en el mismo banco frente a la heladería, y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente.

Como el primer día en que la conoció... Las peleas, las aventuras...

Llegó a la conclusión, de que al final... Todos esos años de espera, para poder llegar a ella como quería... Todos esos años amándola incondicionalmente, habían servido para darse cuenta de que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro...

-A lo mejor... Simplemente era un capricho...-pensó en voz alta, sabiendo completamente que eso era mentira-Simplemente un capricho...-suspiró, se quedó unos momentos más, y luego se levantó, en busca de algún lugar en donde ahogar sus penas...

**--**

-Bruce Michael Wayne... ¿Acepta por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger? Para amarla, respetarla... En la riqueza y en la pobreza. En la salud y en la enfermedad. ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

Bruce miró a Hermione, que tenía la cabeza gacha, la mirada triste y perdida en algún punto del ramo. Luego volteó la mirada al padre.

-No... No puedo aceptar...-dijo por fin, y todos, hasta los monaguillos, se miraron con incredulidad.

**--**

Ron se sentó en una mesa, cerca de la barra, que estaba al lado de la puerta de emergencia.

Miró su reloj, mientras esperaba que le llevaran el trago.

-En este momento deben de estar yendo hacia la fiesta... Sonriendo felizmente...

Le llevaron el trago y se lo tomó de un sorbo. Le hizo señas al mozo de que le llevara otro.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Una mejor vida pasada?-preguntó con odio.

Miles de ideas absurdas pasaron por su cabeza.

El sol casi ya no estaba, y una idea lo hizo ponerse de pie y salir del bar.

Sabía que iba a quedar como un cobarde... Pero no quería sufrir más...

-¿Clémence? Sí, sí... Soy yo... Des... Después te cuento...-le dijo Ron-Lo único que te pido, si estás en casa, todavía, es que hagas los bolsos... Sí... No preguntes... Sólo hazlo.

**--**

Habían pensado que quien no aceptaría sería Hermione... Pero después de que ella lo había hecho, pensaron que ya todo estaba bien.

Hermione lo miró, incrédula, aturdida, confundida.

-¿Cómo que...? ¿Cómo que no?-le preguntó, dolida. Ella que había sacrificado todo para casarse con él ¿¡Y él la rechazaba!?

-Hermione... Eres una gran mujer y te amo...

En la iglesia, estaban todos callados, escuchando con atención.

Harry y Ginny no sabían qué hacer para ocultar la felicidad que los embargaba.

Los padres de Hermione, se miraron entre sí esperanzados.

El padre de Bruce estaba algo aturdido y shockeado, mientras que la madre estaba abanicándose con el cancionero de manera compulsiva, a punto de descompensarse.

-Pero tú no me amas...-le dijo, y Hermione soltó una lágrima que secó rápidamente con su mano-Lo hago por ti, y lo hago por mi... ¿De qué nos sirve ser marido y mujer? ¿Si siempre voy a amarte y tú no? Viviría pensando en alguna forma de lograr que me ames... Y tú vivirías… Pensando en él...-agregó agachando la mirada tristemente.

No hacía falta que nadie lo nombrara para que supieran de quién hablaban.

-Por favor... Haznos este favor... A los dos... Y ve tras él...

Hermione lo miró entre agradecida y confundida.

-Si no me equivoco...-le explicó él-Lo acabo de ver abandonando la iglesia con la expresión más devastadora que jamás hubiese visto en nadie...-le aclaró-No pierdas tiempo...-le dijo.

Hermione sonrió y derramó más lágrimas.

-Gracias...

Abrazó a Bruce, dejó caer el ramo en el altar y salió corriendo de la iglesia.

Bruce se dirigió a todos los presentes y, aunque no hacía falta, anunció la cancelación de la boda.

Hermione corría sin saber a dónde ir, simplemente corría.

No podía explicar la felicidad y el miedo que la invadían en ese momento.

Se imaginaba, locamente, llevando a sus hijos a la plaza, junto a su esposo... Su hombre... Su Ron...

-_¡Eso es! ¡La plaza!_-pensó Hermione, y corrió, sin importarle lo mucho que le dolían los pies por correr en sandalias, sintiendo cómo su corazón salía de su pecho latiendo aceleradamente.

Llegó hasta la plaza y la recorrió con la vista, de punta a punta, pero no había rastros de él.

Afligida, se sentó en el banco a llorar, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su vestido. Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a Ron.

-Hola-la saludó Hermione a la pequeña, alzándola y sentándola sobre su regazo.

La pequeña no hacía más que mirarla

-Oh, discúlpeme... es que... Parece como si le gustara molestar a la gente-le dijo una señora, sacándole a la niña de encima-¿Se encuentra bien?-le preguntó.

-Eh... Sí... es sólo que... Sus ojos... Son muy parecidos a los de alguien...-le dijo ella.

-Estabas por cometer un error, ¿no?-le preguntó la mujer, sentándose a su lado.

-El más grave de todos...-contestó Hermione, contándole brevemente toda la historia.

-¿Así que tú eras la "novia" del casamiento de la iglesia de la otra cuadra?-le preguntó la señora.

-Así era...

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué en vez de detenerte aquí a llorar no vas a buscar al hombre que amas?-le preguntó la señora-Con llorar no vas a hacer que aparezca, ¿sabes?

-¡Tiene razón!-reconoció Hermione-¡Muchas gracias!

Hermione buscó en todos los lugares posibles que podría estar...

-¿Cómo no pensé en el bar?-Hermione, corrió hasta allí, con el presentimiento de que ahí lo encontraría.

Hermione entró precipitadamente al bar, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla. Pero nada le importaba.

Se acercó a la barra.

-No han visto a... Un... Hombre...-intentaba hablar y recuperar el aire-Alto... Pecoso... Pelirrojo...

-Sí, sí... Salió hace unos momentos...-le contestó el mozo que había estado llevándole el trago.

Hermione agradeció por la información y salió del bar.

-¿Dónde puede estar ahora?

Se pegó en la frente. Seguramente estaba en su casa... Pero su casa quedaba demasiado lejos, y ya estaba muy cansada, así que decidió no correr más. Esperó hasta que pasara un taxi, pero parecía que no había ni uno solo esa noche...

Fue a un lugar fuera de la vista de muggles y desapareció.

**--**

-¿Cómo que te irás, Ron?-le preguntaba Clémence, mientras Ron revisaba los bolsos que ella le había preparado-¿Qué pasó con Hermione? ¿Y la boda?

-Llegué cuando ella estaba aceptando...-explicó, algo enojado-No podía hace nada, ¿o sí?

Clémence no dijo nada.

-¿A dónde irás? ¿A Francia?-le preguntó.

-¿Dónde más?

-Estás escapando...-le advirtió ella-Eres un cobarde...

Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

-Puedes quedarte en la casa, si quieres...-le dijo Ron.

-Pues no lo haré...-le dijo Clémence-Pensaba irme a Francia también...

-¿Entonces vienes conmigo?

-No, pensaba hacerlo después... En unas semanas...-dijo ella.

-Como quieras-le dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a la puerta-Suerte... Y... Supongo que nos veremos allí... Adiós.

Clémence lo saludó con un gesto de la mano y cerró la puerta con energía.

-Chico tonto...-dijo, sentándose en el sillón.

Cerró los ojos para poder acomodar sus ideas, pero el timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos a los pocos segundos.

**--**

Ron se apareció cerca del aeropuerto.

Sabía que lo que hacía era demostrar que no sabía enfrentar las cosas... Que era un cobarde... Que Clémence tenía razón.

Pero decidió que no le importaba nada. Por una vez dejaría de darle importancia a cómo se vería él ante los demás.

Dejaría de pensar en los demás, aunque sonara egoísta, y pensaría en él, en lo que él quería... Y si en ese momento quería irse... Se iría...

Presentó el pasaporte y sacó los pasajes. El vuelo salía en media hora...

Se sentó en las sillas que estaban frente a los ventanales, por donde se veía la pista de aterrizaje.

**--**

Clémence se levantó con pesadumbre y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin mirar quién era, abrió la puerta, y su mandíbula casi llegó al suelo.

-¿Her...? ¿Her...? ¿Mione? ¿Hermione?-tartamudeó, muy sorprendida, tan sorprendida que si se le apareciera un OVNI en frente pensaría que es algo normal.

-Sí, sí... Soy yo...-le dijo Hermione, de mala gana, entrando a la casa sin que la invitaran y mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su pelirrojo-¿Te sorprendí?-no recibió respuesta de parte de la francesa-Veo que sí...-dijo casi en un susurro y sin darle importancia-Apuesto a que estabas disfrutando de la libertad absoluta de Ron, ¿eh?-le preguntó, desafiante-Pues déjame decirte... Que Ron, ha ido...

-A la iglesia, lo sé...-Clémence la interrumpió, recobrándose de la sorpresa, y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?-le preguntó la castaña, esta vez sorprendida ella.

-Yo fui la que le dije que lo hiciera...

Hermione no quiso demostrar que estaba sorprendida, pero su sorpresa era totalmente notoria.

-Sí...-continuó Clémence-Le dije a Ron todo... Lo sabe todo... ¿Y sabes? Él si me creyó...-esta vez ella era la que estaba desafiante.

Hermione se sintió una tonta, y se mostró algo arrepentida.

-Imaginé que te sentirías así...-le dijo la francesa, con una sonrisa de triunfo-Y debo ser sincera... Estoy disfrutando de tu expresión...

Hermione se puso seria de golpe.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo disfruté de la tuya cuando me viste en la puerta...

-¿Entonces estamos a mano?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, supongo que sí-dijo la castaña.

-Hermione... Hace años que sé lo que Ron siente por ti... Y al principio no me importó, ya sabes... Lo de casarme y... Bueno, tú sabes...-Hermione asintió dándole pie para que siguiera-Pero cuando descubrí que lo que yo sentía hacia él era algo más... Me empezó a importar lo que él sintiera... Y... Él nunca ha dejado de amarte... Por eso decidí decirle la verdad...

-¿Y él cómo...?

-Se sintió un estúpido, claro...-le explicó Clémence-Y le dije que fuera a buscarte a la iglesia... ¡Y fue! pero...

-¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no hizo nada para impedirla?

-¡Ah, claro! ¿Él tenía que hacerlo? ¡Déjame decirte que eras tú la que cometías el error grave!-le dijo Clémence con expresión de enfado.

Y Hermione volvió a sentirse avergonzada e idiota.

-Llegó en el momento exacto en el que aceptaste ser esposa de Bruce...-le dijo Clémence, y Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la cabeza, apenada-Ahora... Lo que no entiendo... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar festejando tu casamiento?

Hermione soltó una risita triste.

-Cuando a Bruce le preguntaron si aceptaba ser mi esposo... Él dijo que no...-Hermione se extrañó de que Clémence no se sorprendiera.

-Ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría...-le dijo-Si hubieses prestado más atención a tu lado... Hubieses notado las dudas que pasaban por encima de él... Hubieses notado que tus amigos no estaban muy de acuerdo con la decisión...

-Supongo que me di cuenta tarde, ¿no?

-Muy tarde...

Hermione se puso ceñuda, de pronto.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó? ¿Ron estuvo aquí? ¿Se comunicó contigo? ¿Dónde está?-Hermione la bombardeó de preguntas.

-Lo sé porque Ron se comunicó conmigo, y luego vino... Y ahora se fue...-le contestó.

-Pero... No ha ido muy lejos, ¿no? ¿A dónde fue?

-Me temo que... Se fue muuuy lejos-le dijo Clémence, sintiendo pena por Hermione.

Hermione empalideció.

-¿Cómo que muy lejos? ¿A dónde? ¿Dónde se fue?-le preguntó, desesperada.

-Digamos que me llamó por teléfono pidiéndome que le hiciera los bolsos, porque... Se vuelve a Francia... Definitivamente...-le contestó, y el empalidecimiento de Hermione empeoró-¡Pero si te apuras, a lo mejor lo alcances!-la animó.

No tuvo que repetirle dos veces las cosas. Hermione se levantó del sillón como impulsada por un resorte...

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-le dijo Hermione a Clémence, abrazándola.

La francesa le sonrió, y le abrió la puerta a Hermione, que con todo su vestido se dirigió a toda prisa al aeropuerto...

Ron se había comprado un par de revistas, con consejos para inversionistas, para hacer tiempo.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 103 con destino a París. Por favor, abordar por la plataforma 5. Gracias._

Ron guardó las revistas en el bolso de viaje que llevaba colgado en el hombro, buscó el pasaje dentro del mismo, y se dirigió a la plataforma, donde ya había bastante gente esperando para subir.

Miraba el reloj cada cinco segundos. Mortificándose con lo que posiblemente estaría haciendo la feliz pareja.

A lo mejor bailando el waltz.

-¿Señor?-la azafata le pedía le pasaje.

Sacándose fotos junto a Ginny y Harry.

-¿Podría avanzar, señor?

Besándose para otra foto. Eso lo perturbó demasiado.

-¿¡Señor!?-la azafata ya estaba impacientada.

Ron salió del trance...

-Perdón-se disculpó, entregando el pasaje.

Cuando ya todo estaba en orden, le devolvió los pasajes y Ron se subió al avión, dirigiéndose a los asientos de primera clase.

Hermione llegó al aeropuerto.

¿Por qué había tanta gente justo ese día?

Recorrió con la vista todo el lugar... Fue hasta donde se buscaban los bolsos, pero nada. Fue hasta los cafés, y nada... Fue hasta el baño, y nada.

Recorrió el aeropuerto de punta a punta, perdiendo así como diez o quince minutos.

Hasta que una idea le llegó a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué en estos momentos mi inteligencia funciona tarde?-se preguntó, mientras se dirigía a donde se sacaban los pasajes-Disculpe...-le dijo a uno de los empleados, que la miró algo extrañado, puesto que tenía puesto el vestido de novia y el peinado algo desarmado-¿Podría decirme cuándo sale el vuelo más próximo a París?

-Eh...-el empleado intentaba recuperarse-En este momento debe estar saliendo un avión hacia allá, si es que no se demoró... Y sino... El próximo sale en...-decía el empleado, consultando en su computadora-Cinco o seis horas...

Hermione soltó un bufido de enfado.

-Gracias...-dijo Hermione-¿Por qué plataforma sale el vuelo a Francia?

-Plataforma cinco... Pero... Debe sacar un pasaje para viajar, se...

-Señorita-terminó Hermione-No me casé... Y... No necesito un pasaje...

Hermione se alejó lo más rápido posible de ahí, buscando la plataforma cinco... Estuvo cinco minutos recorriendo, hasta que la halló, pero no había casi nadie en la entrada, sólo una persona, la azafata, pero que ya estaba entrando, y estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-¡NO!-le gritó Hermione, y la azafata, sobresaltada, volvió a salir, y más sorprendida aún, observaba a Hermione acercarse corriendo-Tiene que dejarme entrar...

-Claro... ¿Su boleto?-le preguntó.

-Es que... No traigo... Necesito buscar a una persona... Sólo lo encontraré y me iré...-le rogó Hermione.

La azafata pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo...

Hermione miró desesperada para todos lados, y sonrió maliciosamente.

Con un movimiento de su mano, logró que toda la corriente del aeropuerto se cortara. Eso implicaba el retraso de varios vuelos, algo que le daba ventaja. La magia sin varita era algo que agradecía de alma haber aprendido.

Entre tanto el disturbio, la azafata se distrajo, y Hermione se coló por la plataforma.

La azafata sintió el movimiento y se volteó justo en el momento en el que Hermione se perdía de vista, y salió corriendo tras ella.

Hermione llegó hasta la puerta cerrada del avión, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, mirando de mientras hacia atrás, para cerciorarse de que la azafata no estaba demasiado cerca.

Tardaron unos pocos segundos en abrirle.

Hermione no esperó a que le preguntaran nada, los empujó y entró en el avión.

Recorrió el pasillo, provocando que todos voltearan a verla.

-¡Señorita!-hasta el piloto había sentido el disturbio-¿Qué hace?

Hermione ni se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

-¡Usted no entiende!-le gritó la castaña-¿Sabe lo que es estar enamorado?

Nadie decía nada.

-Simplemente quiero encontrarlo...-decía, recorriendo una vez más los asientos.

Estaban todos ocupados, y ninguno era Ron...

**--**

Ron se ubicó del lado de la ventanilla, sacó sus revistas y se puso a leerlas, al mismo tiempo que un hombre mayor se sentaba al lado de su mujer.

-¿Tanto tardaste?-le preguntó ella.

-La puerta del baño se traba-le contestó-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó luego, al sentir algo de disturbios en la clase turista.

-Una chica, que busca desesperada a alguien, me dijo la azafata que fue para allá-le explicó la mujer.

-Debe estar muy enamorada...-le respondió el marido.

-_Eso es jugársela por amor_-pensó Ron.

**--**

-Pero se ve que a quien busca no está aquí...-le dijo la azafata-Señorita, por favor, retírese...-le pidió nuevamente.

Hermione se armó de valor y reunió todas las fuerzas que el amor hacia Ron le inspiraba...

Corrió hacia adelante, zafándose de todos, y se dirigió hacia la última posibilidad de encontrarlo que le quedaba... Los asientos de primera clase, separados de los demás por una pequeña puerta...

-¡Señorita! Por favor, retírese... No haga las cosas más difíciles...

**--**

Ron se había puesto los auriculares para escuchar música mientras miraba hacia la ventanilla.

Miró hacia su lado y vio que la mayoría miraba hacia la puerta y se miraban entre ellos... Se sacó los auriculares, pudiendo así escuchar un griterío del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-les preguntó a los de su lado.

-Parece que hay problemas afuera...-le contestó el señor.

Ron chasqueó la lengua, se levantó y fue hasta el pequeño baño. Demasiados problemas tenía él para que le interesara el de los demás.

**--**

-¡No les cuesta nada que me fije!-se quejó Hermione, abriendo la puerta.

Recorrió los asientos, pero no había rastros de su hombre, y la desilusión llegó en seguida. Pero un asiento vacío hizo resurgir la esperanza en su corazón.

-¿Quién se sienta ahí?-le preguntó a una pareja mayor.

-Un muchacho que ahora está en el baño.

Hermione se sintió emocionada, nerviosa y ansiosa.

Pensó en dirigirse al baño y golpear frenéticamente hasta que él saliera, a lo mejor maldiciendo a quien lo molestaba.

Pero... ¿Y si no era él?

Miró el asiento vacío sintiendo miedo... Miedo de que todo eso hubiera sido en vano... Y el corazón saltó de emoción cuando vio un bolso de viaje bajo el asiento.

Se lanzo de cabeza para tomarlo.

-¡Señorita! ¿Qué hace? ¡Eso no es suyo!-le decía la azafata-¡Déjelo, por favor!

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y abrió el bolso, esperanzada.

Un par de revistas con consejos para inversionistas hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

-¡Es él!-exclamó emocionada, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

**--**

Ron se encerró en el baño y se mojó la cara. Pudo escuchar que había movimiento y voces que se mezclaban del otro lado, pero como no le interesaba, no iba a salir.

Se quedó ahí unos minutos pensando y sintiéndose el ser más desdichado del Universo.

Se miró en el espejo. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que todo le saliera al revés?

Suspiró resignado y se volteó para salir.

Sacó la traba de la puerta y tiró del pequeño picaporte para que abriera la puerta.

Sólo que no contaba con que se había trabado.

**--**

Hermione llegó hasta el baño y tocó la puerta.

-¡Ron! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Eres tú?-le preguntó, desesperada.

-¿¡Hermione!?-preguntó Ron, completamente sorprendido, y dejando de pronto, de intentar abrir la puerta.

-Eh... Sí, soy yo...-le dijo Hermione, nerviosa-¿Podrías salir?

-Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero...-empezó él, recordando que no podía salir-Se trabó la puerta.

-¡Diablos!-maldijo Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la azafata, preocupada.

-¿Y esto es primera clase?-se quejó Hermione-¡Debería quejarme con la compañía de viaje!-exclamó, completamente fuera de control.

Había recorrido casi toda la ciudad para encontrar a Ron, y no iba a dejar que una puerta inútil le impidiera ser feliz.

-¡Señorita, cálmese, por favor!-le pidió la azafata, intentando lo imposible.

-Cómo puede ser que se trabe la puerta, ¿eh?-le preguntó Hermione, enojada-¡Lo único que van a conseguir con esto es que todos dejen de volar en aviones!

-¿Y en qué quiere que vuelen las personas entonces?-le preguntó la azafata, comenzando a impacientarse otra vez.

-Hermione, cálmate...-le pidió Ron, desde adentro del baño, aunque debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo bastante. Aunque le urgía salir de ahí.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Tan rápido había terminado la fiesta? ¿Se iban de Luna de Miel a Francia? Eso ya era demasiado.

-Ron, hazte a un lado...-le pidió Hermione, y él obedeció.

-¡Ya está!-le gritó.

Hermione le dio una patada a la puerta, pero aún así no logró abrirla.

Y otra vez, su inteligencia se retrasaba.

La castaña se acercó demasiado a la puerta.

-¿Ron?-lo llamó, y este contestó con un sí-¿Tienes tu varita a mano?-le susurró, para que nadie la oyera.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Ron-¡Espera! ¡No!-volvió a exclamar-¿O sí? No... No...

-¿Sí o no?-le preguntó Hermione-Siempre es lo mismo contigo... Nunca se sabe nada... ¡Eres más indeciso que Hamlet!

-¿Qué quién?-le preguntó Ron-Es que pensé que la tenía, pero no la tengo... Perdón señorita "yo lo sé todo"-le dijo Ron-A todo esto... ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó.

-¿Qué no me ves?-le preguntó de mala gana.

-¡Pues no! Fíjate que estoy encerrado tras una puerta que no es de cristal... A menos que tenga visión de rayos X...-le dijo Ron, acordándose de un programa de televisión en donde un hombre volaba sin escoba y veía a través de las paredes.

-¿Y estos están enamorados?-le preguntó la azafata al piloto.

-¿No tendrías que estar bailando alegremente el waltz junto a tu feliz esposo?-le preguntó, por fin.

-¿Y tú estás viendo que lo hago?-le preguntó Hermione.

-No... Sigo adentro del baño-le contestó Ron-Pero no me has dicho... ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó, como si no le importara nada.

-Ehm...-Hermione se sonrojó y agradeció que Ron no pudiera verla-Yo... Bueno... ¿Es que no te das cuenta?-le preguntó, algo enojada.

-No-le contestó Ron-¿Por qué tendría que darme cuenta? ¡Espera! ¿Pasó algo? ¿Le pasó algo a mi hermana? ¿El embarazo?-Ron se preocupó.

-¡Que distraído eres!-le gritó, largándose a llorar-¡No has cambiado nada! ¿Seguirás siendo así siempre? ¿Seguirás sin darte cuenta de nada nunca?-le preguntó, muy triste.

-Bueno...-empezó Ron-Si quieres... Puedo cambiar... Ser un egoísta, engreído y mujeriego...-sugirió-Pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿Eres idiota o te haces?-le gritó Hermione, dándole un patada a la puerta, enojada.

-Quiero que me lo digas, Hermione...

-¿Decirte qué?-le preguntó la castaña.

-Que te equivocaste...-le dijo Ron.

-¿Perdón?... ¿PER-DON?-le preguntó Hermione, incrédula-¿Quién estaba de novio con alguien que le quería sacar todo el dinero?-inquirió la castaña, enojada-¿Y quién la descubrió? ¡YO!

-Pero te metiste en mi vida...-le recriminó Ron.

-¿Sigues con eso?-le preguntó Hermione-Ya te pedí perdón...

-Ibas a casarte con otro...-volvió a recriminar él, sin evitar sonar triste.

-Pero porque tú me odias...

-No te odio-le aclaró Ron-¡Sólo admite que te equivocaste! ¿Tanto te cuesta admitirlo?-le preguntó-Nadie es perfecto, Hermione. Y tú no eres la excepción...-reconoció él.

-Eso es obvio, pero...-Hermione sonrió tontamente-Así y todo me amas...-le dijo ella.

-Pero eso a ti no te importa...-le dijo Ron con mucha tristeza-Te vi aceptando ser la esposa de Brcue... Y... ¡Hace tan solo meses que lo conoces!

-Pero estoy segura que para Dios esas palabras no valían nada...-intentó convencerlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron con hilo de voz.

-Porque yo te amo a ti...-le dijo Hermione con dulzura.

_"Aaaaaaah"_, exclamaron los otros mientras sonreían con ternura.

-Pero...

-Bruce respondió que no...-le explicó-¿¡Tan difícil es para ti entender que te amo!?-la voz de Hermione se quebró.

La castaña se apoyó contra la puerta, sin contar con que la puerta ya había cedido al momento en que le pegó una patada.

Ron la sujetó antes de que cayera.

-Perdóname por ser tan estúpida...-le pidió Hermione, mientras se incorporaba torpemente, prendida de la azul mirada que la volvía loca.

-Perdóname a mi por haberme tardado diez años en decirte lo que siento...-le pidió Ron, sujetando aún a Hermione de la cintura.

-Perdóname por enojarme contigo por bobadas...

-Perdóname por contradecirte en todo...

-Perdóname por meterme en tu vida...

-Perdóname por no confiar en que decías la verdad...

-Perdóname por...

-¡Ya dejen de pedirse perdón y bésense!-les la señora que estaba sentada en la misma fila de butacas que Ron.

Ron y Hermione se rieron de ese comentario, se miraron por unos instantes, y un beso confirmó eso que se había insinuado entre ellos desde el principio.

**FIN**

* * *

**Holaaa!! Y... Llegamos al final de la historia… Y no me queda más por decir que GRACIAS!**

**Por haber acompañado a los personajes capítulo a capítulo con sus emociones... (Como lectora sé lo que se siente al final de cada capítulo).**

**Por haber dejado sus opiniones, buenas o malas… Pero como yo digo… No existen las malas críticas, sólo las "críticas constructivas".**

**Me da tristeza llegar al final… Porque, más allá del final feliz (jamás escribiré un final triste a menos que vaya a haber secuela), queda esa sensación de no saber si nos volveremos a leer, porque en verdad que no sé si tendré tiempo de escribir más…**

**Pero bueno… Es como dice la canción "****Todo concluye al fin nada puede escapar  
Todo tiene un final todo termina…"**

**Y sin más que decir… Quisiera pasar a los agradecimientos de las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, comentarios valiosísimos para mi:**

_**ALEMAR107**__** – Anilec – anilec – Celina - cristy Weasley - Coniitah **__– __**DesiWeasley**__** - **__**Diluz**__** - elo! - Foaby - **__**Joslin Weasley**__** - karola – Kyte - Luxx - **__**MaKaRonHer**__** - **__**Mely Weasley**__** – Micol - **__**parisss02**__** –**__**prexiozapottyweasley**__** – Ro Black – sarilu - xina**_

**Gracias a ustedes y a los que no dejaron comentarios y leyeron de todas formas…**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña historia que escribí hace unos años.**

**Besos enormes!!**

**Suerte!!**

**..:SMaris:..**


End file.
